Oh God, there are FIFTY of them!
by imdifferentnotwerid
Summary: The original re-uploaded. America has a secret house in upstate New York? What's up with that? And why are there so many children running around his house? Join the countries as they meet America's fifty kids, the states, who aren't really his kids and have no real family ties to each other...anyways, Come join them on their adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, Imdifferentnotwerid's sister here. So, I made a bit of a mistake. A close friend of mine came and told me that the girl who adopted this hadn't uploaded in two year and she was really bummed because she'd wanted to go back and reread the whole thing but there were only 5 of the chapters up, and especially she'd wanted to read the author's notes. So I sent her a copy and told her she could upload it, but we both realized after she got a couple nasty PMs that if anyone should be posting this it should be me.**

 **I helped my sister write this for years, and she was very proud of it. She loved writing it and just wanted to share her ideas with everyone. She died and for a while I wanted to delete this account, but then I realized that this is her impact on the world. It might not be much but she brought joy to some people, so in honor of her I'm putting this back on her account.**

 **I've contacted Lavalioness and let her know that she's still completely welcome to write new chapters if she wants, but I want the originals on this account.**

 **So here it is, exactly as she wrote it. Complete with author's notes and all.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

"Okay Prussia what do you want?" England asked impatiently. The World Meeting, hosted by America, had just ended and Prussia had gathered several of the more powerful countries, (England, France, Germany, North and South Italy , Japan, Russia, Spain, and Poland. He was going to invite China, but he keeps bugging America about that whole money thing so he decided not to, and he forgot about Canada.) so he could tell them some 'awesomely huge secret' he had learned.

"You all know America's house, ja?" Prussia started. "Well, it's not his house!"

"Don't be a bloody fool, of course it's his house!" England yelled, he was annoyed; being in America did not bring back many pleasant memories.

"Ja, we've all been there, and we've all seen it trashed. How is it not his house?" Germany agreed.

"Let me explain, I was talking to America about his house and he started acting really weird and trying to talk about something else. I decided to be an awesome spy and follow America home after a World Meeting and he went to a huge house in….New York? I think that's what that state's called. Anyway, I went into the town and used my awesome skills to get some teenager to tell me all about the person who lives there and it's America's house!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Vee! We should go visit him! He'd like that wouldn't he? I bet if we brought him pasta he'd be happy; I'd be happy if I had a secret house and someone came and brought me pasta!" Italy said.

"I don't know, it seems like it would be an invasion of Mr. America's privacy," Japan argued.

"Whatever," Romano carelessly brushed off Japan's excuse.

"Si, I agree with Romano and Veneciano," Spain agreed.

"I say we go, America could be hiding anything up there. Perhaps some lovely women," France mused.

"Seriously, we should like totally go," Poland added.

"I agree," Russia said, smiling at Poland who suddenly went pale.

"Germany, what do you think?" Prussia and Italy asked in unison.

"I think that it would be suspicious if we showed up out of the blue, so I will go because most of you have no tack at all," Germany decided. Everyone turned to look at England, who was the only one who had not spoken, which was highly unusually.

"If that bloody git is going to hide where he lives I think we should all go over there and demand to know why!" England declared.

"Yes!" Prussia cheered. "This is so awesome, not that America is hiding his house, that's really unawesome, but that we're going to go see it!"

"Don't you think Mr. America will be mad?" Japan asked. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"America doesn't get mad, have you ever seen America mad?"

Japan immediately thought of the bombing of Pearl Harbor, America had definitely been mad then, but he didn't say anything.

"Exactly, America is awesome that way. Now let's go!"

A few hours later, in upstate New York

"There it is!" Prussia alerted everyone. The countries eagerly looked to where Prussia was pointing, after a painfully slow car ride they were all ready to be done driving. They gaped in amazement at America's house, it was huge. His house had to be twice as large as his fake one, there must be at least six floors! It looks like he owns a couple acres of land that was surrounded by a tall, ornate fence. His driveway was more like a parking lot, they estimated that about thirty cars were parked there. Speaking of the driveway, there were several people shoveling snow in the driveway/parking lot.

England pulled the car up to the gate, which was locked. He waited for one of the people shoveling to notice and come over, but no one did.

"You should try honking," France suggested. England tried it and sure enough the people looked up, and got into and argument. Finally, one of them broke away and started toward them.

There was a booth, like what you have at toll roads, next to the gate and the person walked in. The person turned out to be a teenage girl.

"Yo, are you guys lost? Do you need directions or somethin'?" The girl asked.

"No, we are looking for a friend of ours, Alfred Jones. Does he live here?" England asked.

"I don't think so, I've never heard of, or met, an Alfred Jones," the girl replied.

"Can you check? Because this is the address he gave us," England asked as politely as he could.

"Sure, but I'll need your names."

"I am Arthur Kirkland, the man next to me is Francis, and in the back is Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, Romano, Ivan, Felix, and Antonio." The girl turned and examined a list on the wall. Then she picked up a walkie-talkie and began to speak.

"Dad, there are some people here looking for an Alfred Jones…..Yes…No, there's only nine of them…..Their names?…Arthur, Francis, Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, Romano, Ivan, Felix, and Antonio…Are you sure?…Okay." The girl leaned out her booth's window.

"My dad would like to speak with you, so follow me." The girl hit a button on the wall and the gate swung open. Then she came around and walked next to the car up the short path to the parking lot area.

"One of my siblings will park your car if you'll all get out," she told them. While the nine countries did that she turned to the west side of the parking lot and yelled to one of the other teenagers, the countries had decided that they were all teenagers. "Yo, Minnie! Come over here and park this car!"

A girl who looked a little younger than their guide came skipping over.

"Really? I get to park it? That's awesome! Nobody ever lets me park the cars!"

"Wait, what? West told me that you park all the time!" Minnie's eyes became huge.

"He did? That's _so_ nice of him. Don't worry Micky, I won't crash this car," Minnie assured her. Micky shrugged.

"If you say so." Micky turned to the countries. "Come this way, we have a small climb ahead of us. There are fifty stairs to the front door, if you want to be precise."

"Are you really going to let her park my car?" England nearly yelled.

"Chill out dude, she has her permit. Most people are older than her though, so she doesn't get to park very often."

Micky lead them up to the house, and was halfway through unlocking the door, when it opened. And lo and behold there stood Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America. Micky walked in and stepped aside to let the countries in. The countries all started to talk, but America ignored them and keep a calm expression on his face. It's safe to say that America was acting very strange.

"Thank you, Micky, for bringing them up here, you can send Owen down to do the rest of your job."

"Really?" Alfred nodded. "That's awesome, he's gonna hate that! Thanks!" Micky took off up the stairs.

"And tell Elizabeth to come down to my office!" America yelled.

"'Kay!"

"Hey dudes! How'd you find my house?" America asked as he led them to his office. Prussia was about to launch into the explanation when a little girl ran down the hallway, latch herself on America's leg, and started sobbing. America reached down and picked up the crying little girl.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" America asked gently.

"Mary won't let me have any ice cream!" the little girl wailed. England rolled his eyes, 'Americans are such pigs,' he thought to himself. The other countries stared at the girl and wondered why the hell were there so many kids in America's house. Then an older boy, probably around eighteen, appeared at the end of the hallway.

"She had ice cream earlier, I watched her eat it!" The little girl started to bawl even louder.

"Look, Mary, just get her another bowl," Alfred told him.

"But,"

"No buts, I have something to deal with right now," America said sternly, jerking his head to the countries that were in a state of shock at the sight of America being stern.

Mary looked at the countries in surprise, and then his expression hardened at the sight of a certain green-eyed blonde.

"Okay, I'll get her some more ice cream," Mary conceded. The little girl squealed and hugged America before jumping down and running down the hall.

"Thank you Daddy!" she yelled before disappearing. Mary jogged after her.

Then everything was silent.

"Daddy?!" the countries all exclaimed at once. America grinned nervously.

"Yeah, daddy. Let's go in my office and I'll explain."

* * *

I'd only read one of these American states stories before I decided to write one, so anything that's in my story that's in another story is a pure coincidence, I'm not stealing anything from anyone. I just wanted to say that because I know there are a lot of these.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, unfortunately

Last Edited January 4th, 2015


	2. Chapter 2

America has a pretty cool office. It was big, so that he can yell at multiple states. He had books on every country and every state, not to mention a very impressive filing systems. He also had a sleek Macbook, a high end printer, a really comfy, spinny chair, a nice oak desk, and a super cool view out the huge window behind his desk. Seeing all this, the countries were beginning to wonder if they really knew Alfred at all.

"So America, these teenagers we keep seeing, they are your children?" France inquired. America looked relived.

"Yeah, I didn't even know about them at first," he said, more at ease since they weren't freaking out.

"My, my, you have been busy," France mused.

"Oh bloody hell, America has children. Why must you torture me God?" England yelled at the ceiling. America beamed at the countries.

"You guys are taking this a lot better than I thought you would!"

"What I don't, like, understand is how you, like, got them so close in age, they must all have, like, totally different moms right?" Felix asked. America's smile faded.

"They weren't born, they're the states!" America exclaimed. That's when England fainted, he just toppled, face first, out of his chair.

"How is that possible? Explain this America," Germany demanded.

"Shouldn't we wake Mr. England up?" Japan questioned.

"He'll be fine, I, however have some awesome questions that need to be answered!" Prussia chastised Japan.

"If all your states are people, that means Alaska is alive, da?"

"Yeah, but he tends to stay out of sight," Alfred answered uneasily.

"America are you going to explain how these states came to be?" Germany yelled, while Italy stared at America with big eyes and Romano slept.

"I'm not entirely sure how they came too be, they just popped up a little after I did, as each colony got its name a new one showed up. England never noticed because he was overseas all the time," America explained.

"That's not how it works! Personifications can't just pop up like that!" Britain yelled.

"Prussia was right, Mr. England is fine," Japan murmured to himself.

"Sure they can! They exist because they're really are like a string of small countries that are all connected. The people from each state can be extremely different, or very similar. That's what Canada and I guessed," America admitted.

"Canada? Does he have personifications too?" Spain asked.

"Oops, uh…Mattie just comes over for Thanksgiving a lot," America lied.

"Right, and Feliciano and the potato bastard are just friends," Romano replied disbelievingly.

Then the door opened, signaling the arrival of Elizabeth, otherwise known as Virginia.

"Lizzy! There you are! Finally, this'll make it easier to explain now." America brightened up as his tenth child entered the room.

"Hey dad, what's going on? Micky just ran past me, doubled back, grabbed me by the shoulders and gleefully told me that you wanted to see me. What's wrong?"

"Why do you always assume something's wrong?"

"The last time I saw Micky that happy it was when she heard that Owen fell out of a tree and broke both his legs."

"Oh that, I just told Micky to tell Owen to take over for the rest of her shoveling shift. You know how much he hates doing anything for her."

"Okay, so who are these people?"

"Well, the dude on the ground is Britain," Alfred gestured to Britain who was still on the ground and looking very rumpled.

"Really? I thought he'd be a bit more sophisticated," Virginia commented. England scowled at her.

"Today has been an off day for me."

"The one glaring at everyone is South Italy, and the guy next to him is North Italy. The albino is Prussia. The only one dressed properly for winter is Russia. The drill sergeant is Germany. The dude eating the tomato is Spain. The guy who really needs a hair cut is France, and the girly one is Poland."

"Hey! I'm not girly, I'm just, like, fashionable!" Poland protested.

"I don't need a hair cut, this is in style!" France yelled.

"Wait, are you telling them?" Virginia asked incredulously.

"They kind of just popped up, so I figured why not? Thing is, I'm not really sure how to explain the whole influence from other countries thing."

"You mean how you're my dad and England is technically my mom?"

"Yeah, that!"

"YOU'RE BLOODY JOKING, I'M NOT A WOMEN!" Britain yelled. "It's physically not possible."

"You know, Britain's not as tough as I imagined, I thought this guy used to be a pirate," Virginia commented to America. The rest of the countries were still staring slack-jawed at America, suddenly Russia beamed.

"This is wonderful, my little Alaska will be like me and not a hamburger-loving fool, da?"

"Well, he has the whole mysterious, silent type if that's what you mean," America answered.

"Are you kidding? That kid can be down right creepy sometimes," Virginia butted in.

"So, Mr. America, are you saying that the states have two parents, one of them is you and the other is the country with the most influence in them, or the one who founded them?" Japan clarified.

"That's a great way of putting it, but some of them are adopted, so I'm not their dad. For example Hawaii!" Italy snapped out of his funk just then.

"Can we meet the states? Ve, we could bond with them over pasta!"

"Dude that's a great idea! How would you guys feel about meeting the states?"

The various nations stated their agreement, their replies depending on their assorted stages of shock.

"This is great, the states have been dying to meet you guys. Hey, Virginia, do you want to do the introductions? You could show them around and stuff."

"Sorry dad, but West and I are leaving tomorrow for our time off. Florida invited us over to her place for our vacation, but I'll help you pick out someone to do it. It can't be just anyone one you know."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I asked you, but okay. How about Hawaii and Alaska together?" Russia grinned at the mention of Alaska while, Japan cringed at the mention of Hawaii.

"They're too young."

"Texas?"

"Too angry."

"New York?"

Both America and Virginia glanced at Britain.

"Let's not do any of the thirteen."

"Agreed, okay Florida?"

"No, I already told you, she's on vacation."

"California?"

"Too…oblivious."

"Nevada."

"Too all over the place."

"Wisconsin?"

"No, he's way too cheese obsessed."

"Oh, Ohio could do it!"

"Yeah, he could, but he can be a real asshole."

"Louisiana?"

"No, he'd be trying to match the states and countries up the entire time."

"He might try and do that anyway, but okay. How about Minnesota?"

"She's sweet and all, but do you really want her keeping order between the states and the countries?'

"Good point, so Indiana?"

"He could work, but he doesn't really connect with states that aren't part of the Midwest."

"Connect?"

"Yeah, he doesn't really know them. Sure he can name them, and he can recognize them but if they're not part of the Midwest he doesn't relate with them. Also, the other states don't really know him, so it would make getting along and doing introductions even more awkward," Virginia explained.

"If only he'd socialize more," America sighed.

"Yeah," Virginia agreed. "He could have been perfect."

"Okay, um…Michigan?"

"Michigan, she can be a little rude sometimes, but I think she'll work. She's got connections to most of these countries anyways."

"Okay, I'll call her!" America spun his chair to reveal fifty-three buttons all labeled with state names. He pressed the Michigan one and suddenly the room was filled with loud rap music.

"Ugh, I hate Eminem," Virginia groaned.

"Michigan! Hey, Michigan! I need to talk to you! MICHIGAN!"

"She's never going to hear over that music," Virginia noted. Alfred nodded and then presses the button for Indiana.

"Hey, Indie!"

"What's up dad?"

"Can you send Michigan down here, she can't hear me over her music."

"I knew she did something to Owen! That girl was dancing down the hallway cackling. I knew something was up!"

"No, she's not-" America tried to explain but Indiana cut off already. Alfred turned back to the countries then.

"Okay, so I'm assigning one of my states to show you around and introduce you to my other states. It might take a while, 'cause the house is kind of big and they tend to come and go. You'll probably be here for a week or two, or a month. I'll have bedrooms set up for you." America turned back to his intercom system and pressed a button off to the side that was labeled 'maids'.

"Hello? Can I have nine bedrooms cleaned up in the guest wing?" Alfred asked.

"Sure, it'll be the first nine, I'll leave the doors unlocked and the keys in the room." A voice replied.

Then Michigan burst into the office.

"Dad! Indie said I was in trouble, but I swear I didn't do anything!" Michigan defended herself.

It took the countries a moment to realize that this was the same girl who escorted them in, she looked a bit different without her snow clothes on. She was wearing a T-shirt that said, 'Detroit Vs. Everybody', boots, cargo pants, and a utility belt was slung on her hips with a wrench hooked on to one side and a gun holstered on the other.

"I know, you're here for something else."

"Really? That's great." Michigan plopped into one of the extra chairs. "So who're all these dudes? Did you conquer a country in secret or something?"

"No, these are some other countries."

"Don't tell me we're going to war."

"What? No, I've decided to introduce my states to the world."

"Ooookay, so why am I here?"

"I was wondering if you would introduce them to your siblings, and show them around."

"Why me?"

"Well, you're in the middle, and you have connections to most of these countries, so you seemed like a good option."

"A'ight," Michigan answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll get me out of chores for a few days." Michigan stood up then. "Yo! I'm Maia Jones, a.k.a Michigan. I'mma be showin' you guys 'round."

Virginia grinned at Michigan, "You're really embracing the whole 'Thug' stereotype, aren't you?"

"As my mother would say, oui (yes)," Michigan replied. Virginia rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her attitude," Virginia advised the countries. "She just likes acting like a gangster. It's the Detroit in her."

France perked up, and gave his new daughter a second look. "Hmmm, this will be very interesting," France thought to himself.

"So, Ginny, what're you thinkin' about all this?" Michigan asked.

"I think it's a good timing to reveal ourselves."

"You got any insights on the countries you might wanna pass along to me?"

"Not really, although I thought Britain would be manlier."

"Is Britain the dude on the floor?"

"Yeah."

"Why's he on the floor? I thought he was suppose to be all sophisticated and shit."

"I have no idea, but I've learned to just roll with some things."

Michigan made a face.

"Do you think he'll get a lot of trouble with the other states?" Michigan questioned. Virginia shook her head.

"No, they don't want to get dad angry."

"Dad won't get angry if nobody tells him. How would he find out?"

"You would tell him, that's your job now."

"Oh. Is it too late to resign?"

"Yes, now you better do your best during this job."

"Okay, so who's who?" Michigan asked. America pointed around the room again and said names.

"Can you show them to the guest rooms? You can get started tomorrow." America said.

"Sure thing," Michigan walked to the door and flashed a grin at the countries. "Allons-y! (let's go)"

The countries followed her out the door, knowing that they were in for a very interesting month.

* * *

 **WHY I PICKED MICHIGAN?**

So I've seen loads of other stories about some of the other states, and I wanted to do a state that's not as common, plus Michigan's pretty freaking cool, and she's my favorite state. Don't worry though, the other states will have lots of screen time.

Last Edited: January 4th, 2015


	3. Chapter 3

Michigan led the ten countries through a series of hallways, into the left wing of the house.

"This is the left wing 1a, '1' because it's the first floor, 'a' because it's the front of the wing. Left wing 1a is the guest area; left wing 1b is the servants' area. Right wing 1a is Dad's office, and right wing 1b has the offices of some of the oldest states. Center 1 is the middle area, that's where the kitchen and dinning room are and there's a living room too. The first nine rooms are for you guys, there should be some pajamas for you, some food, and a tooth brush. I'll be back for you in the morning," Michigan explained to the countries before walking away.

"Oh yeah, there's also a key on the bedside table! You guys want to lock your doors!" Michigan informed them before disappearing around a corner.

The countries exchanged looks.

"Ve, Germany what did you think she meant by that?" Italy asked. Romano rolled his eyes.

"She's just trying to scare us. You all heard what Virginia said, or are you bastards all deaf now too?" Romano said before going into one of the rooms.

"Ja, Romano is right," Germany agreed. "I think we have nothing to worry about. We should all get some rest, tomorrow is probably going to be a crazy day." The other countries nodded in agreement, and they all picked a room to stay in.

The rooms were nearly identical, the only difference being how the room was laid out. Each room had a full sized bed, a closet, a table, a chair, a small bathroom, and a desk. On each bed was a folded pair of American flag pajamas and a tooth brush. Each room also had a window and were all painted a beige color.

The ten countries may have settled in to their respective rooms, but they were far from going to sleep. They all had thoughts swirling around in their heads, and questions leaping the hurdles of inquisition.

England

"I'm not even sure what to think. This was a situation I never expected, and now I can't figure out what to do. I hope the states aren't still angry at me over the Revolution, that would make my stay here very awkward. Hopefully, if any of the states do dislike me their minds will change once they met me. I'll be the perfect gentleman, they'll have to like me. It's sort of unnerving to find out that I have kids and they might hate me, it'll nice to be a parent again though. Even if I'm just some guy they call up for advice every now and then. I would like to be part of a family again," England thought to himself.

"I can start by making a good impression on Michigan, she said France was her parent, but if I can get her to like me then she'll influence the other states. This is going to be hard, but at least I have a goal. I should take notes on the states too, so I remember everything about the states," England planned.

Russia

"This is great. I hadn't thought Alaska was alive anymore. Now, I must get him back. It should be easy to convince him to come with me once I find him. He probably doesn't know I'm here, and that's why he hasn't come to me yet. Unless he's not in the house. Hmm, finding him may be more dificult than I anticipated, but I'm sure I can intimidate our little guide into helping me find him.," Russia schemed before drifting off to sleep.

Japan

"I wonder if other countries have children they're hiding as well. Although, if none of us more powerful countries have them then I doubt any other countries do. Canada would be the only other country I could think of, and that's only because Mr. America mentioned him. These states must be very unique to have their own personifications; they will be very interesting to meet. I wonder if I'm the parent of a state, it seems like it would be kind of fun. I'd like to see how America's traits, the state's own culture, and the traits of whichever country is the state's parent manifest in the state's personality. I think I could learn a lot from this trip," Japan contemplated.

"Although, I am worried about meeting Hawaii. If some of the states are still angry with Mr. Britain than she, or he, must still be angry with me. I only hope I will be able to make amends." Japan sighed. "I remember Mr. America storming into my house, completly furious."

Poland

"This is, like, totally weird, who would have thought America would have, like, kids? America, of, like, all the people in the world. I would have thought, like, Finland would have a kid, or, like, something. Is Sealand, like, Finland and Sweden's kid? I'll have to ask," Poland thought aimlessly. "These pajamas are, like, totally outrageous though. I have to get my own fabulous clothes back. Oh no!" Poland jolted up in bed.

"I have to wear, like, the same outfit, like, again tomorrow! This is horrible, but, like, at least the other countries have the same, like, problem as me. Maybe I can, like, switch clothes with Italy or France, they're, like, the only ones here whose clothes are, like, as nice as mine," Poland despaired.

Prussia

"This is awesome! Everyone's been so boring lately, especially Germany, Gott I can't believe I'm related to that workaholic. Who cares though, these are America's kids, ja? I bet they'll all be crazy! These next few days are gonna be a blast, I'll be entertined and get all sorts of dirt on the others," Prussia thought happily as he drifted off, already planning ways to be a bad influence on the states.

Italy

"I'm so glad America agreed to let us stay here, I thought for sure that we'd have to leave! This is going to be fun, I love meeting new people, especially people who aren't big and scary! I bet America's kids are excited too, they must have been lonely being separated from the world for so long. I should invite them to my house! It'll be great! I hope I have enough room for them all, America's house is awfully big. Oh, I'll finally be able to use all my pans at the same time for once! Romano told me there was no reason to have so many pots and pans, but now I have a reason. I wonder, what I should cook first?" Italy thought excitedly as he fell asleep dreaming of differnent types of food.

Germany

"America might be the only country to have actual living states, although he did mention something about Canada, this brings so many new possibilities ad questions. Do the states age at a steady rate? Are they all teenagers? How did they just pop up? Why has America kept them secret? Why don't any other countries have them? How different are these states? Do the states do any work? How much influemce do they have on America? Do they pay a lot of attention to world news? If they do , I'm probably not going to be liked very much, I hope they don't hold grudges. It will be best if I stay polite, I should ask about them but ignore any sterotypes that I've heard. It's best that I remain impartial for now, I don't wait to form any biases. However, I should take notes on all the states just in case, the information could reveal much to me," Germany planned. Once he had a statisfactory plan form in his head about how to approach the situation he was able to sleep.

Romano

"I don't see the big deal, so the hamburger bastard's states are like us, so what? It's not surprising, most people have heard of at least two of the damn states anyways, even in Europe. They're practically countries, obviously they'll be personified. Meeting them is pointless though, but hey, if I don't have to do any work I'll stay here as long as Feliciano wants to, I don't care what the states are like as long as the food is good," Romano thought as he got ready to sleep. When he finally got in bed he was out immediately.

Spain

"I know I have a couple of kids, so this will be great! I love kids anyways, I wonder if any of them are still small like Romano was when I got him. I hope so, there are any young countries around anymore and it makes all the meetings sadder. If there are any young states I can help America take care of them! I have plenty of expirence too, so America wouldn't turn me away," Spain grinned gleefully at his ceiling, too excited to sleep.

France

"Ohonho, America has a bunch of teenagers living togeather, huh? I see 25 new couples coming in the near future, unless they're related, that would complicate it. I'll have to find a romantic state to help me puzzel things out, some of my kids will help me," France sighed. "This is fantastic, it'll be like when America and Canada were small and everyone was a happy family, except there are fifty kids instead of two. How has America managed to raise them all in secret? Britain and I could barely manage two kids an certainly weren't a secret. This explains why America is so eccentric all the time," France figured out. With that revelation, he peacefully fell asleep.

Next Morning

"Rise and shine guys! We gotta catch West before he high tails it to Florida!" Michigan hollered as she walked down the guest wing. "C'mon, up and at 'em! First one up gets dibs on breakfast!" she switched tatic and used food to lure the countries out.

Italy bolted out of his room. "Do you have pasta?" Michigan scratched the back of her head.

"Pasta is more of a lunch or dinner food, but go ahead and take whatever you want from the table." Michigan gestured to the table of food that had appeared in the hallway overnight. "And, no offense, but I'd really appreciate it if you put some more clothes," she said, adverting her eyes.

Italy paused in his act of getting food, slowly started to turn red, and then dashed back into his room. A few minutes later a groggy Prussia stumbled out of his room, thankfully wearing pants, and grabbed coffee and a bagel before going back to his room. Then came Spain and Romano, Poland, then Russia, and France; who all took food before retreating back to their rooms. England and Japan, however, came out of their rooms in real clothes, completely awake, and ready to go.

"Good morning!" England cheerfully greeted Japan and Michigan.

"Wow, you're really awake," Michigan comment as she sipped her coffee.

"I like to start the day freshly is all," England informed her.

"Alright," Michigan turned to Japan. "Hey, dude you can eat you know."

"Oh yes, thank you. How long before we get started?"

"I'm guessing another half an hour or so." Japan nodded, visibly relieved.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm- yes, good I am," Japan mumbled. Michigan raised an eyebrow.

"Really? 'Cause you're shaking worse than a leaf in the fall. You nervous or somethin', got any questions you need to ask?"

"Yes, well, just one really, I was wondering…Do the states hate me?" Michigan laughed and shook her head.

"Do the states hate you? Aw man, that's a good one! Why would the states hate you?"

"I attacked Pearl Harbor, which I'm very sorry about."

"And we dropped two nukes on you, which we're also really sorry about, if anything, they should be worried about you hating them! Trust me, you're good Japan. Plus, we really like anime here." Japan brightened.

"Thank you very much, that is news I was hoping to hear."

"That's what I'm here for, well not technically, but whatever."

England also brightened up, if the states had gotten over Japan then surely they had forgiven him.

"So what about me? Do they states like me?" England asked hopefully. Michigan winced and turned back around.

"Let's just say that 'round the thirteen, if you don't talk you'll be okay." England's hopes dropped like a bomb.

"I guess I'll have to be content with having them not hate me," England thought dejectedly.

Michigan shifted awkwardly, "If it makes you feel any better, you can talk to me just fine, and the other states are cool with you," Michigan offered. England put on fake smile.

"Well, that's certainly better than yesterday I suppose!" He exclaimed with false cheer. The three of them were saved from more awkwardness by the arrival of Germany.

"Do you have any wrusts?" he asked as he approached them.

"Yeah, they're at the far end of the table," Michigan answered, thankful for the distraction. "Did you guys like clear your schedules or something? 'Cause youse guys should be pretty busy right?"

"That's not quite how it works, we don't control the country, but we do sit in on Legislative meetings and we're usually used as ambassadors. We are also there to make sure the person in charge knows the opinions of the people, and to read over new laws. It's not very hard to get time off," Germany explained.

"Really? Cool, we're directly involved in our government and so's dad. That's why we have so many offices, there's one for each state!"

"So did you clear your schedule for the month?" England asked.

"Nah, we don't tend to sit in on Legislative meetings, they're so boring. We review the laws they're talking about passing, write our own opinion of them, and send it to the government. We also have a meeting with the governor every two weeks; it's like a progress report but we help decided how things should go . Oh, and all the states tend to keep tabs on their bigger cities, and how things are going on there,usually we check over laws from those cities too," Michigan proudly told the countries.

"That seems like a very nice system, does it work well?" Japan asked.

"Yeah, it's great. Us states aren't all that powerful by ourselves, so this system keeps us involved and busy."

Over the next half an hour the other seven countries came out and joined them in the hallway.

"Which state will have the privilege of meeting my awesomeness today?" Prussia asked.

"We're going to the second floor; we need to catch West Virginia before he leaves, so follow me. Before I forget, I must know, did you guys find your pajamas comfortable?" Michigan inquired innocently. "They were scrounged up last minute."

"They were, like, soft and stuff, but I like need my own clothes. It's totally not cool to wear the same thing two days in a row," Poland complained.

"Oui, my own clothes are very special to me, and I'd like to have my own toothbrush," France agreed.

"A'ight, yeah, I feel you guys. We can go into town later, and I'll see if someone can send over your clothes," Michigan decided. Then she grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Tony, so I have ten countries here….Yeah, I was surprised too! Anyway, they're gonna be meeting the states…Of course, I was stuck with the job…Yeah, so they're complaining that they want their own clothes and things, do you think you can get them?….Really?…Perfect, thanks Tony!…I'll see you later!" Michigan hung up. "Your things will be here first thing tomorrow morning. Now, we really need to get going."

Michigan led the countries back to the foyer where they saw a grand staircase. It was one of those staircases that had two ends and met in the middle, except between the two ends was a smaller building.

"That's the library, I forgot to mention it last night. Now, up we go!" Michigan informed them. They started up the steps that went around the library and ended up in a larger library.

"Um, like, are we in the, like, Twilight Zone or something?" Felix asked nervously.

Michigan laughed, "No, there's a library on every floor, and the staircase from the previous floor empties out into the library. It's dad's way of getting us to read."

The countries followed Michigan out of the library, to see an amazing view of the front yard through a huge window.

"Oh, that's a pretty view," Italy commented. Michigan nodded and continued walking. She turned to the left, and then turned to the left again, then stopped to show the countries a corridor very similar to the one below them. However, this corridor held the bedrooms of the states, which were all different sizes, unlike the guest rooms which were all the same size, and they all had nametags taped, nailed, or glued to the doors. Michigan flung her arms out dramatically.

"This hallway is where the first fourteen states and West Virginia sleep! Since they have been around for obviously much longer than us younger states they have the honor of being on the second floor!" Michigan declared.

"Shut up Micky! Some of us are trying to sleep!" yelled a voice through a wall.

"At least you didn't wake up to the sound of something exploding!" Michigan yelled back. She grinned at the countries. "They may have a better spot in the house, but their rooms are older so the walls are way thinner. If we were on the fourth floor none of its occupants would have heard me!"

Michigan started marching forward to West Virginia's room, which was really only a few steps away. West Virginia had a very nice plague reading the name Virginia on it, and then there was a piece of paper taped in front of it that had the word 'West' scrawled on it. Michigan knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Bloody hell! What's wrong with you? You don't just walk into someone else's room!" yelled a clearly British voice.

The countries turned to England in confusion, who looked very surprised. "If England didn't say that then who did?" They all wondered as they entered the room. "West Virginia wouldn't have a British accent, would he?"

"At least I knocked this time!" Michigan defended herself.

"Knocking isn't enough, you have to wait for permission to enter. You're so lucky that I was already wearing pants!" The British person retorted.

"You're leaving in an hour, I figured you'd at least be dressed by now," Michigan responded. West Virginia opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by Russia clearing his throat.

"As very interesting as watching your arguement is, let's get on to the point, da?" Russia intervened.

"Oh, right, the mission, sorry I get a bit carried away sometimes," Michigan muttered. "C'mon, turn around West! You get to be the first official state to meet the countries!"

"Well, don't I feel honored," the guy mumbled as he turned to face the countries. The countries' jaws dropped in shock as they went face to face with England's identical twin. West Virginia was an honest to God younger version of England.

"So countries of the world this is Will, Will these are the countries of the world," Michigan introduced the two groups, then she plopped on to Will's bed. "Now do some bonding, or whatever the hell you're here to do."

West Virginia straightened up. "As my dear sister has said, I am William Jones, West Virginia the 35th state." He looked at each country before stopping at one he recognized; after all he saw the same face in the mirror everyday. "You must be England, I've heard a lot about you." He grinned and stuck his hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

England was shocked. "You don't hate me?"

"Nah, I already said I'm the 35th state. All that crap was before my time. Now, old man, will you introduce me to your friends?" England nodded in agreement, so far so good. West Virginia likes him, and West Virginia even has a solid reason to not like him! This was all England could think about while he introduced the other nations.

"So West Virginia-"

"Will, call me Will. West Virginia sounds so stuffy."

"Okay, Will, who is your nation of greatest influence?" Germany asked formally. Will doubled over laughing and Michigan snickered from the bed.

"Are you serious? Who is my nation of greatest influence? Can't you tell? It's written all over my face, I mean really, I look exactly like the guy," Will answered still chuckling.

Arthur's heart practically burst with joy, from what Michigan had said earlier he thought non of the states would like him! It turns she was wrong, he has a kid who does like him. The other nine countries were reeling over the thought of having two Englands.

"I would love to get to know you better Will, perhaps we can go out and get some tea some time?" England offered.

"Tea? Thanks, but I have to say no. Dude, tea is gross. There's a pretty good burger joint in town though, we can talk over burgers and fries if you're still here by the time I get back. If you're not here then I guess it wasn't meant to be." West Virginia shrugged indifferently and stood up.

The big nine countries all silently sighed in relief, Britain and West Virginia they may look alike but they had different personalities. They wouldn't have to worry about a state running around performing black magic after all.

"I guess I'll just have to stick around then," England replied.

"I guess so, good luck with the rest of my siblings. Most of them are cool, but a few of them hold really big grudges. You know the Revolution and 1812 were the only wars we were actaully allowed to fight in, so they took it kind of personally," Will explained.

"You mean none of you have been in any wars since 1812?" Japan asked curiously, that would help explain why there weren't as angry with him.

"Officially, after 1812 dad banned us all from fighting in wars, but we all fought in the Civil War, and then we figured out how to sneak into battle with our troops," Will said.

"And it worked?"

"Of course not! Dad could feel when we left the country so usually we were only able to help a little on the field."

A loud gutair riff rang out from Will's pants then, and he did a weird dance spasm in the process of trying to get his phone out of his pocket.

"Will speaking...No, I've learned to answer the phone in my sleep...Why are you even calling me? You're literally two rooms away, don't tell me you're taking a shit...Chill, I was joking...Oh, that's why you're calling?...You should have just said so...Or you could have just yelled, I would have heard you...Blah, blah, blah...This ain't the Victorian Era sis, get with the times, act like a real teenager...I don't care if you're four hundred years old, it doesn't matter...Dad still acts like a normal person...*laughs* Okay, that might have been a bit of an exageration... Yeah I'll see you later."

West Virginia looked up from his phone to see the countries staring at him curiously.

"What?"

"The damn idiots want to know who was calling you," Romano answered lazily. West Virginia rolled his eyes.

"It was God, he wants me to attack France with a frying pan." he responded with mock seriousness. France shivered.

"Not again! What does God have against me?" He cried out in frustration, the other countries looked at him in confusion.

"Big brother, are you saying God has had someone attack you before?" Italy asked. France nodded.

"Hungry is very terrify you know." Spain and Prussia patted him back in comfort.

"It's okay amigo, West Virginia was just joking, I think," Spain said.

"Seriously, though, what did Liz want?" Michigan asked, getting back to the topic.

"Our flight was changed, we're taking the two o'clock plane. Ugh, I got up early for nothing!"

"Imagine how we feel, the awesome me needs his awesome sleep," Prussia complained.

"Bruder, that makes you sound like a girl," Germany commented.

"Non, everyone knows you need a good amount of sleep to look good," France disagreed.

"You bloody idiot, only girls worry about their appearnce based on how much sleep they got!" England exclaimed.

"I'm mildly offended," Michigan muttered from the bed. She was ignored.

"Me too! Your appearance is important!" Poland protested.

"Si, Grandppa Rome taught Romano and me to always look our best!" Italy agreed.

"Well at least I look nice, people like it when you look nice. It's a key way to getting girls. Speaking of girls, when was the last time you had one?" France asked England innocently.

England bristled, he was ready to throw a punch when Spain interrupted him.

"Stop fighting mis amigos! We're suppose to be on peaceful terms here!" Spain pleaded.

"Da, we have company as well," Russia agreed.

The countries all turned to look at Will who was watching with partial amusement and awe. "Micky, they're just like the states," he whispered behind his hand. Of course, all the countries heard him, but they pretended they didn't hear.

"We are very sorry about starting that little fight," Japan apologized.

"Yeah, it was totally uncool," Poland added.

"Please don't be mad!" Italy yelped.

"It's cool, don't worry, I'm used to fighting," Will informed them.

"I guess we should leave you to finish packing," Germany decided.

"If you guys want to, I'm going to go back to sleep, then Ginny will bang on my door and I'll have to finish packing. It was nice to meet'cha."

"I agree, and I most certainly look forward to meet you again," England said. The rest of the countries said goodbye in a less formal way, except for France who clasped Will's hand in both of his own and gave a more dramatic goodbye.

Will shook his head and muttered something about him being a true frenchie

Michigan sighed and rolled off the bed. "See ya 'round West."

"Later Michie."

xXxHetaliaxXx

A few minutes later they were all gathered in the guest wing again.

"It's only 6:30, so most of the other states won't be up for a few hours. You guys can go back to sleep, I'll meet you in the library at half past eleven then we can go into town," Michigan said. Then she just vanished, okay she didn't vanish, but she left really quickly. Italy and Romano yawned in unison.

"That damn mitten bastard, waking us up super early to meet some punk bastard only to tell us to go back to sleep a few minutes later," Romano grumbled as he slumped back to his room, with Italy doing the same. After a few more minutes the rest of the countries followed suit.

A few hours later, the countries were gathered in front of the library and they were beginning to feel rather frustrated.

"Where the bloody hell is that girl?" England bellowed.

"Ja, it's not cool to keep my awesomeness waiting," Prussia agreed.

"Perhaps she was just held up, or is making an important phone call," Japan suggested.

"Si, Japan is right!" Spain added. Everyone was silent until they noticed that a fifth of the group was missing.

"Where did Italy and Romano go?" Germany asks a moment later.

"Weren't you paying attention? They, like, totally went into the like library," Poland answered.

"Why are they in the library?" Germany asks.

"Ohonho, perhaps they wanted some alone time. If you know what I mean," France suggested. Prussia snickered at Japan who looked horrified, England slapped France.

"Don't be ridiculous. We better go get them though," England sighed.

The remaining four fifth of the group trooped into the library only to see Michigan sitting and chatting with North and South Italy.

"OMG, so were you like in here the entire time Michigan? That's so not cool, we were totally waiting for you," Felix complained.

"You were waiting for me? I was waiting for you guy for a good forty-five minutes!" Michigan exclaimed, relieved that they were finally here. Romano rolled his eyes.

"I think you bastards are deaf after all," Romano commented.

"Si, she said to met in the library!" Italy agreed. "I forgot too, but then Romano reminded me!" Italy said cheerfully.

The little rag tag group of eleven left the library and was so close to leaving the house, but they were deterred. They had reached the foyer and were steps from leaving when some flew by and their guide was knocked down by…another state?

"Michigan! Thank God I found you, that was close too. It would have been awful if I missed you, really awful, horribly awful," the person rambled.

"Yo, Nevada, mind letting me get up?" Michigan asked. Nevada nodded jerkily, before rolling off her. "So what's up? and for God's sake stand up."

Nevada stood up, revealing what he looked like. He had tan skin and brown hair. He looked a lot like Spain, except for his bright blue eyes. Once he was standing you could also see that he was shaking uncontrollably.

"You have to help me, Ari found my new dealer and cancelled the supplies. I'm fresh out and my new new guy won't be able to get anything here for three days!" Nevada wailed.

"What is he talking about?"The countries wondered in unison.

"You want some joints," Michigan stated. Nevada nodded his head enthusiastically. "Okay, how much do you have on you?" Nevada pulled his wallet out.

"I have twenty-five dollars." Nevada said

"A'ight, I'll give you twenty for twenty-five dollars, deal?"

"Only if you agree to make a second deal when you get back, I can't last on just twenty-five," Nevada countered.

"Are we seriously witnessing a drug deal?"The England and Japan wondered in shock.

"I wonder if I can get some of those joints later?" Prussia thought to himself.

"Deal, are you going to see the others?" Michigan agreed. The two states traded off items, before Nevada glanced around nervously.

"Of course I am, you must use all your resources. Now, Michie, you're a good person, so I'm going to let you in on a little secret, be careful. They're out there, and they're coming," Nevada warned. Michigan chuckled.

"Thanks for the warning, and don't tell anyone that you got those joints from me."

"No problem," Nevada responded before darting off.

"And that, ladies and gentleman was Tucker Jones. Las Vagas really did do him in," Michigan informed the group.

"You're really only hurting him by providing him with drugs," Japan told her.

"Oh don't worry about Nevada, everyone sees this side of him, but he has a couple different faces. You'll meet him again, just you wait."

"Ja, ja, Nevada is a drugie. Are you really surprised? What I want to know is why he was getting his drugs from you," Prussia questioned. "And can I get some?" he asked with his eyes.

"It's actually marijuana," Michigan corrected, and she gave him a small nod.

"That still doesn't answer the fucking question you asshole!" Romano yelled, he didn't reallly care, but all this going back and forth and vague answers was annoying him.

"Okay, there are twenty states where marijuana is legal, albeit for medical purposes. Arizona would never sell it to Nevada, Nevada can't sell to himself, New Hampshire and New Jersey don't like sharing, we always forget about Maine, Alaska freaks the hell out of Nevada, Illinois hates that kind of thing, Hawaii isn't allowed to touch pot, Delaware makes it really expensive, Rhode Island and Vermont are scared of Arizona, New Mexico gets watched like a hawk by Ari, and California sucks at rolling. Colorado did just make it legal for recreational purposes, although that just happened not that long ago so I'm still way better at rolling them. Who really knows though? In a few months Tuck may be buying his goods from Colorado." Michigan shrugged unconcerned.

"That's totally only like sixteen states though," Poland pointed out.

"I'm not his only supplier, he also bugs Montana, Massachusetts, Washington, and Oregon. It's like a little illegal family. Plus, it won't really hurt us, we're states not humans, so it's a good way to make a little money on the side." Michigan grinned and then pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Are you like serious?"

"You're going to get bloody high before driving?"

"This doesn't seem like the best idea."

"Ve, can I please not ride in your car?"

"Can I have one?"

"This is a cigarette, not a joint, don't worry I wooudn't get high before driving. Dad gave us this huge lecture a couple years back when a few of us got into an accident and I don't want to repeat that, and yeah sure." Michigan handed a cigarette to France, who, apparently carries a lighter around.

"Now would be a good time for us all to go to town," Germany pointed out.

"Yes! Germany is right, we got off track again, let's go!" Michigan said, hoping to distract the countries from the weed issue.

* * *

Okay, so my version of how America and the states were born is a bit different from some of the theories I've heard.

My theory: When the first European landed on the States land the state was born, because the future had already been determined by some unknown force, hence Virginia being 400 years old.

HISTORY LESSON AND CULTURE NOTES!

-In 1607 the first European settelers landed in Virginia

-Marijaina is legal in twenty states for medical purposes

-The states that I picked to supply the pot all had the matter voted on by the people

-Youse guys is a form of you guys commonly used in the thumb and U.P of Michigan

CHARACTER NOTES!

West Virginia- I pictrue him as punk England

Virginia- I see Virginia as being England's personality while WV is his appearance, except she would have more American qualities and not be all like England

Nevada- So there are a lot of things in Nevada and a lot of different views of him, some more common than others. Therefore, I have given him multiple personality disorder. He'll be back so you can expirence his other sides!

Other Stuff!

The whole drug thing, I don't think drugs are good or anything, but marijuana is probably the least dangerous of them and I needed a way to show the first side of Nevada. Don't do drugs guys.

Edited 2/16/15


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, THANK YOU ESPECIALLY TO THOSE WHO GAVE ME STATE INFORMATION IT HAS REALLY COME IN HANDY WITH THE OC MAKING PROCESS.

Also I don't know much about cars, I had to do a lot of research for this beginning, so if I have anything wrong I'm sorry.

* * *

Michigan led the countries outside to the vast parking lot because she was the only one who actually knew where their car was parked. When they reached the car it looked much worse than it originally had.

"Wow, your car looks worse than I remembered. Where the hell did you get it?" Michigan remarked. England fumed, he had paid good money for that car after all, and yes he hadn't used it for a couple years, but it should still be good!

"I bought it a couple years back and left it in America for when I visited," England answered.

"Man, I can't believe you guys got up here alive!" Michigan exclaimed. She knelt down next to one of the tires and poked it, then shook her head. "Toss me your keys." England threw his keys to the states and then Michigan proceeded to try and start the car. The engine made an ugly sound, then it turned over, made another ugly sound, and then went quiet.

"Hey, Germany, can you check the engine for me?" Michigan called through the window. Germany walked over to the front of the car and popped the lid. He took in the sight of then engine and then proceeded to swear, a lot, in German.

"When was the last time you drove this car?" Germany called to England.

"Five or six years ago," England replied. Michigan and Germany locked eyes.

"Well, that explains a lot," Germany muttered.

"What's your diagnosis?" Michigan asked.

"I think it has the big three problems."

"Are you serious?"

"Ja, but it's hard to be sure. This engine is so dirty I can hardly tell eins (one) part from another, und I think something is broken."

"Damn, this car is whack, it's like ten pounds of shit in a five pound bag," Michigan told the countries.

"What does whack mean?" Italy asked.

"It's like when something is like crappy, or something," Poland explained. Italy nodded, but still looked confused.

"Yeah, anyways, there's no way you guys are driving this car anywhere anytime soon. Three of the tires are pretty much flat, the axel on your left side back tire is severely cracked, I think there might be something wrong with your brakes, and the engine has the big three!"

"You may have forgotten you are talking to eight countries that don't know much about cars. We don't know what the big three is," France reminded Germany and Michigan.

"The big three are the three main problems an engine can have; they are a bad fuel mix, a lack of compression, and a lack of spark. These three things can have many different things contributing to the problem," answered not Germany or Michigan, but Japan. Michigan beamed at Japan.

"I forgot that you make cars too, no offense or anything. My people just tend not to buy them, it's considered traitorous. Although, Honda, in particular, is becoming pretty big," Michigan commented.

"No offense taken, I don't blame you seeing as you are the home of the other big three," Japan responded.

"The other big three?" Spain asked aghast.

"Ja, Ford, GM, and Chrysler," Prussia answered.

"You like cars too? I thought you might but I wasn't really sure, but it makes sense that you do like cars, I mean why wouldn't you? That's a good question right? Yeah, that's what I thought, anyway, yeah of course you would like cars, cars were nearly invented by you. Germany probably learned about cars from you!" Michigan rambled.

There was a moment of silence as the four people grinned at each other, bonding through their love of cars. Then Romano cleared his throat loudly.

"Damn it! Stop being all weird and figure out how we're gonna get to town!" he yelled.

"Da, it would be nice if we got moving soon," Russia agreed.

"Oh yeah," Michigan pulled out her cell phone. "Yo Indie! So I've got the saddest car you'll ever see, can you tow it to the garage?….Yeah, it's in spot fifty-four…Cool, thanks…See ya!" Michigan hung up, and then she walked over to an SUV a couple spots away.

"We can fit seven people in here, the others will have to ride with me. The SUV is Owen's car, so don't worry okay if you damage it." Michigan tossed the keys to Romano and then continued on to a large, black F150.

"So who's riding with me?" she asked while getting into the truck. Poland looked nervously at Romano.

"I am, I'm, like, totally not in the mood to, like, die," Poland declared and hurried after her.

"Little Romano probably isn't the best person to drive in this snowy weather, you should give me the keys," Russia told Romano. Romano paled and practically threw the keys at Russia.

"Ja, I have to agree with Poland. I'm too awesome to die!" Prussia yelled and then took off to the truck with France right behind him, neither of them wanting to ride in a car with Russia driving. He might hit a tree just to spite them all.

"I'm too beautiful to die!" France yelled as he ran.

"You bloody wanker! You're a country, a car accident won't kill you!" England bellowed. Germany sighed.

"Mein Bruder ist ein Dummkopf." (My brother is an idiot)

xXxHETALIAxXx

After an uncomfortable car ride, they arrived in town. The group walked together into the heart of the town. They were passing one of those restaurant/bars where they played sports all day long on massive TVs when Michigan ditched them.

"Oh my God! That's the game I missed last night! Now I can find out what Penn did that pissed York off so much," Michigan squealed, yes, squealed, before dashing inside to watch the hockey game that had just started, before she could desert them Poland grabbed her arm and had her tell him where the best clothing stores were. The rest of the countries shrugged and continued on. They soon split up into smaller groups, and that's where the real trouble began.

It all started with France and England, actually the entire thing is mostly France's fault. It truly started, when France flirted with the cashier at Starbucks and got his coffee for free.

"I just don't think it's right, leading women on just so you can spare a few dollars," England argued. France chuckled.

"You're simply jealous that you do not have the same affect on the ladies as I do."

"Jealous my ass, if I wanted to pick a lady up I could do it," England retorted.

"Then go ahead, show me your great flirting skills," France challenged.

"I will."

England marched over to a young lady in her early twenties. After two minutes the woman walked away laughing.

"Oh, don't look so disappointed Angleterre."

"I'm a failure," England moaned.

"I wouldn't say that, you did pick an extremely beautiful woman. She probably has higher standards," France comforted.

"I bet you could have done it," England groaned.

"Oui, but I am a master of l'amour," France agreed.

"That's not helping."

"I know! I'll teach you how to flirt, just watch me carefully."

France sauntered up to a slightly younger girl who was quite beautiful. The girl had long, braided black hair, chocolate colored eyes, and lovely caramel skin. She was a true Native American looking girl, in fact she was a Native American.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, I was just walking through the city thinking there was nothing more beautiful than today and then I saw you."

"Aww, that's so sweet. What's your name?"

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy, and may I ask your?" The girl giggled and nodded.

"I'm Emma Jones."

That's where things began to go down hill. Emma is one of the states, South Dakota. That's not too horrible of a thing, unfortunately, she's one of the few states with an extremely overprotective brother. An extremely overprotective brother, who just happened to hear what France said and was now storming over to where France was corrupting his baby sister, so that he could kick his ass.

"What the hell did you say to my sister?" North Dakota roared.

"It was just a little compliment, that's all," France insisted as he backed away from the towering mountain of rage.

"A little compliment? It sure didn't look like a little compliment, it looked like you were trying to corrupt my little sister!"

"Non, non it was nothing like that!"

"Oh, great you're French too! Now, I know you were up to no good!" North Dakota was gearing up for a fight. France was desperately trying to calm the state down, but alas he failed. Then North Dakota took a swing at France, and the fight started right in the middle of the sidewalk. This fight also efficiently blocked the entrance to Hubbard's Comics and Games Store.

Despite common belief, France does know how to fight. He's actually good at fighting, he used to be one of the toughest countries around. So, when North Dakota started swingin' at him France dropped the peace negotiations and put into action all the moves he had learned. North Dakota was beating him though, not because France can't fight, but because he really, really, wanted to hurt France.

"STOP IT!" cried a feminine voice, no not Emma, North Dakota was deaf to her cries. This voice held authority, it belonged to a state that was old and had that power. North Dakota stopped whaling on France and hung his head in guilt; he hadn't meant to get caught.

"You should know better than this, Aksel Jones," Virginia lectured. "Will and I were just heading to the airport when we hear a rather loud commotion and so we came to check it out and we see you beating up one of our guests!"

"Guests? Since when did we have guest?" Aksel asked in confusion.

"They arrived last afternoon, this is Francis Bonnefoy."

"Oops." Will snickered. "You really screwed up this time Hulk."

xXxHETALIAxXx

Italy was searching frantically through the people for someone he knew, for anyone he knew. Italy had just turned around and when he looked back the other countries were gone! It was not a pleasant feeling to be completely abandoned in an unfamiliar city.

Through the crowd Italy spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair, and he heard a British voice say something, he wasn't sure what he said but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Italy had found someone he knew and that someone wasn't Russia!

Italy burst through the crowd and threw is arms around England in happiness. It's too bad that it wasn't England.

West Virginia jumped in surprise, and instinctively flipped the person onto the ground, thinking it was an attacker, when in reality it was actually only Italy.

"What the hell?" Will asked in confusion as Italy began to moan about pasta. "Liz I think he's unconscious." When Virginia knelt down to assist her brother Aksel took his chance to continue the fight. Except, this time, France was prepared.

xXxHETALIAxXx

"Oh really? That's how it works?" Germany asked in interest.

"Yeah, it's a really neat system," The police officer replied, just as interested in the converation.

"Ugh, Bruder why are you asking all these lame questions, stop interrogating the poor cop," Prussia complained. Germany glared at his brother.

"I think it's important to know the customs of other countries."

"I agree, too many people are involved singularly in their own country and know nothing about the world," the officer agreed.

"Well why do I have to be with you?"

"I don't want you causing any trouble." Prussia was about to continue the argument when he was interrupted by a burst of static.

"Officer Parker there is a 4120 on Wheeler street can you go put a stop to it?"

"Yes sir," Parker responded.

"What's a 4120?" Prussia asked.

"It's a fight," Germany answered before following the police officer.

By the time Germany, Prussia, and Officer Parker got there the scene was starting to look pretty chaotic. Italy was moaning louder than ever, Virginia and West Virginia were shaking and yelling at him. North Dakota and France were still fighting, and England and South Dakota were trying to break it up. Germany and Prussia jumped into action, trying to pull apart Francis and Aksel, however they ended up just creating a bigger fight. England accidentally nailed Prussia in the gut, and then Prussia shoved him away, England was then angry so he jumped back on Prussia and another fight was then born.

"I'm gonna need some backup." Sensing that there was nothing he could do Officer Parker stepped back and waited for his backup to arrive.

xXxHETALIAxXx

"Come on Romano, let's get some lunch!" Spain exclaimed as they walked through the city.

"No, now fuck off," Romano replied, scanning the crowd for his brother.

"Oh come on, it will be fun. We can catch up on old times," Spain said.

"I said no, damn it!" Romano yelled before quickly taking off in the other direction.

"Romano, wait! Come back!" Spain called as he ran after the Italian. Romano kept running. He saw a giant crowd gathered and decided that it would be great to get lost in. Then he heard the familiar sound of his brother moaning over the lack of pasta. Romano shoved through the crowd to see his brother on the ground with two states hovering over him while all of hell broke loose behind him. He was going to go and check to make sure his brother was okay, but somehow ended up getting in a yelling contest with West Virginia. When Spain arrived he just ended up getting sucked in to the fight, but what would you expect from a former conquistador?

Meanwhile, Japan was a few feet away from the fight but he wasn't involved. All Japan wanted was to get into the video game store, but he couldn't because the crowd was blocking the entrance. He tried to push through but he kept getting shoved back, so he spent several minutes trying to get in the store and ended up getting several people yelling at him.

Then Russia arrived. His presence alone made everyone pause, for he was giving off a very malicious aura. Russia picked up Japan from where he was trying to get into the store in vain and then he picked up France who was about to punch North Dakota. That was the scene the backup cops saw when they arrived. Needless to say, they were all arrested with the exception of Will and Elizabeth who took off yelling that they couldn't miss their flight.

xXxHETALIAxXx

Two and hours later

Poland hummed to himself as he walked out of the clothes store, he had found some fabulous clothes. Also, he was starting to get really into thrift store, he really liked the vintage look. "I should totally find the others, they probably want to go. I wonder, where did they all go?" Poland wandered back to where Michigan had dumped them, figuring that she'd know where they were.

Poland walked into the bar/restarunt and found Michigan with some unfriendly looking teenagers. They were watching the hockey game, still. It was almost over so Poland sat down and started to watch too. Maybe he could figure out 'what Penn did to piss York off so much', it sounded interesting. The game ended and the teenagers left leaving Michigan and Poland alone.

"So did you figure it out?" Poland asked.

"Figure what out?"

"What Penn did to piss off York!"

"Oh yeah, I did." Poland looked at her expectantly.

"Well, are you going to, like, tell me, or I going to have to, like, sit here like a totally uncool person?" Michigan grinned.

"Okay, so Penn was already mad at York because one of his players beat up one Penn's players. Anyway, this game is at Penn's place and there's a fine line between cheating and playing tough, so undoubtly York probably thinks Penn crossed that line. I have to admit there were some iffy plays in there, and then there's the fact that Penn won," Michigan explained. Poland nodded.

"It sounds like they have a lot of sexual tension." Michigan burst out laughing.

"Penn and York? You're kidding! That would never happen!" Michigan exclaimed.

"Why not?'

"They're both part of the original thirteen, most of us aren't actually related, but those thirteen grew up together, fought together, ate together, and drank together. They're closer than most siblings are, even if they don't act like it. None of the thirteen would ever date."

"Would the states like even date? Don't you all feel like siblings?"

"It's complicated, most of us didn't grow up together. We're more like a group of kids whose parents are friends. We're not exactly related, but we're stuck together."

"I guess that, like, makes sense, but have, like, states actually, like, dated?" Poland asked curiously.

"Yeah, not many because nobody wants to make life awkward considering we all have to see each other at least once a month. We've all dated a couple of humans though, I mean why not? We're eternally teenagers." Poland nodded again and they lapsed into an awkward silence.

"A gay baby was just, like, totally born," Poland muttered. Michigan laughed.

"Dude, do you know where the other countries are?"

"No, I ,like, thought you knew where they, like, are."

"Dude, I've been watching hockey for the past two and a half hours. What have you been doing?" Poland gestured to the bags on the ground.

"I've been, like, shopping."

"For two hours?'

"Please, two hours is a short trip."

"How do you shop for that long? I can't do that. I like getting stuff, but I hate shopping."

"Clearly you've been shopping with the wrong people."

"People?"

"Yeah! Your, like, shopping buddies!"

"I'm suppose to have shopping buddies?"

"Totally, next time I'm so taking you shopping and you'll, like, enjoy it!"

"Do we have to?"

"Totally, knowing how to shop is a vital skill."

"I can shop!"

"Really? Where do you like to go?"

"The internet."

"Ugh, I had to explain this to Liet too! Dude, the internet is, like, totally cool, but actual stores are the best. Stores are, like, reliable."

"Fine, you can take me shopping, but I'm bringing Illinois."

"That's, like, even better! We can form our own shopping group!"

"Can we go gun shopping?"

"Maybe you should, like, talk to Switzerland about that. Clothes stores don't, like, usually sell, like, guns."

"I'm joking, I go to gun conventions every six months with a couple other gun slingin' states."

"Your family is weird."

"The world is weird."

"True that sister."

"What happened to your valley girl voice?"

"My what?"

"Your voice, you were talking like a valley girl, and then you weren't."

"That's so racist! But it's okay, I forgive you, and you shouldn't, like, judge a book by, like, its cover."

"Truer words were never spoken."

"Now what?"

"We should probably find the other countries."

"Yeah, totally, just let me check my twitter first."

"Okay, sure."

"Michigan?"

"Yeah?"

"The countries are in jail, with two people named Emma and Aksel."

"Well, shit."

"Truer words were, like, totally never said."

xXxHETALIAxXx

While the countries were waiting for Poland and Michigan to mosey their way down to the jail they decided to get to know the states a little better. Well, South Dakota anyway. North Dakota didn't say much, he just sat emotionlessly next to his sister.

"You two are a brother and sister?" Italy asked curiously.

"Yup," South Dakota beamed. "I'm Emma Jones and he's Aksel Jones!"

"You're like me and my fratello!"

"Sort of, we're diferent states. Oh, and I'm awfully sorry about getting you all thrown in jail," Emma apologized.

"I'm sure most of them don't mind, they spend lots of time in jail. Isn't that right Prussia?" Russia answered. Prussia slid away from Russia, over to his friends France and Spain.

"It's alright, why don't you tell us about yourselves? We're here ton met you states," England agreed.

"Sure thing!"

South Dakota told the countries about the first Europeans she met in 1743, they were the LaVerendrye brothers. France deflated a little knowing that he flirted with his daughter, but he inflated more at the thought of having met more of his own kids than England had met of his kids. South Dakota also told the countries that she learned French from the LaVerendrye brothers, and that North Dakota was her twin. She skimmed over the part of history where she was separated from North Dakota, and skipped straight to the part where they became states on the same day.

"North and I are still super tight, even though we're not the same territory anymore!" she added cheerfully.

South Dakota didn't have very many bad memories, her childhood was relatively uneventful. She wasn't involved in the revolution, the War of 1812, or the Civil War and those were the wars that really scarred some of the states. There was one awful time though, one memory that she kept locked up inside her head.

They were still living with their father at the time, seeing as they were just territories, so it wasn't unusual for America to take them on a trip or call them down for a story. Today was different, America was rather serious and he looked…sad. President Harrison was with him.

"Emma, Aksel, I have some not-so-great news for you," America started.

"What is it papa?" Emma asked curiously. Aksel nodded in agreement. America pulled the territories a few feet away from the president.

"Well, it's about your statehood. You two aren't going to be a state."

"What do you mean?" Aksel asked nearly emotionless, his only feelings were given away by the twitch of his eyebrow.

"We're not going to be a state?" Emma asked in confusion, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, you're going to be a state, just not together. You see you're being split, one of you will be North Dakota and one of you will be South Dakota," Alfred explained. Emma shook her head violently.

"I don't wanna be separate states!" she cried angrily.

"Why was this decided?" Aksel questioned.

"Your land has two large centers of people, the problem is one is way in the north and the other is way in the south. They're hundreds of miles apart. The other problem is President Harrison is a republican and he's getting a lot of pressure to admit two more states so that the Republican party can have more power," Alfred told them.

"That's dumb," Emma protested weakly.

"Yeah it is, I'm really sorry you two have to do this. If you're ready then we can come back over to Harry, he brought the papers here and is going to sign them when you're ready."

The twins both took a deep breath and then nodded. America led them back over to President Harrison who shook their hands. Then the president took a quill and began to sign the papers. The moment he signed the last paper both of the newly formed states felt a fierce pain in their chests. It felt like part of their heart had been cut out, and that they were now missing something. It was like they had lost part of their soul. The two clung to each other and began to cry, both of them still feeling the fiery pain in their chests.

"Should I go get something for them?" Harrison asked worriedly. Alfred shook his head.

"It's probably best if you just left," he replied almost coldly. The president nodded and left, muttering a quiet apology. Alfred ignored him and swept the two states into his arms.

"Shhh, it will be okay. The pain will fade."

"Hey, Frau, are you okay?" Emma jumped in surprise as bright red eyes appeared in front of her.

"Yes, I just got lost in thought for a moment," she quickly answered. North Dakota looked at her in concern, the countries couldn't tell, but Emma knew.

"That is enough, you can stop bugging my little sister now. You shouldn't have anymore questions left, and if you do then I know what they are and what their answers are, so I will answer them. Yes, we have the same founder, no, I'm not France's son, my 'country of greatest influence' is Norway, hence the name Aksel. That is it, you can stop talking now," North Dakota stated.

The countries nodded wearily, none of them wanted to start a fight again. Plus, they didn't have anymore questions, and South Dakota had gone as white as a sheet a few minutes before. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long before Poland and Michigan waltzed in.

"We have come to, like, rescue you!" Poland exclaimed. Michigan nodded.

"How did you convince the officer to let you pass?' Spain asked.

"Oh, I told him that this just some was family issues. He understood, see his one brother hates the other brother, so those two are always scheming against each other, and they would always be dragging other family members in. It's kind of a mess, so he feels for me," Michigan explained.

"I don't mean to intrude, but how do you know this?" Japan inquired.

"I've been here a couple times, but this one time in particular it was all Ohio's fault. Anyway, I was locked up and it was a Wednesday night, Paul didn't work the next day and he was going through a really tough time, and he may have been drinking a little. Thus, I was told his entire life story, on the bright side he let me go in the morning with no questions asked."

"That is why you don't drink on duty, it can be used to blackmail you," Germany sighed.

* * *

HISTORY LESSON AND CULTURE NOTES!

-Karl Benz was a German mechanic who designed and built the first practical automobile

-Prussia was still 'Present Day Germany' when this happened

-Japan does have a rather popular auto industry

-Michigan is home to the headquarters of Ford, GM, and Chrysler

-I completely made up the hockey stuff

-North and South Dakota were split on the same day they became states

-They became states on the same day

-They were split for the same reason given in the story

CHARACTER NOTES!

-North Dakota: North Dakota has the second largest Norwegian population, so to shake things up, I gave him sort of Norway's personality. I didn't really describe his appearance, so I'll tell you here that he has France's hair and Germany's eyes because he also has a large German population.

-South Dakota: They might be twins, but they're polar opposites, which comes from being the north and the south. I picture her as an outdoorsy, all-American girl. She's Native American looking because of the many Indian reservation in South Dakota.

Other Notes

-I was going to have Poland be in jail too, and have him be the one who tweeted it, and then introduce California but I decided not to because I wanted to give Poland some screen time.

-When I write the countries speaking I don't write in their accent, like 'Vhy?" for Germany, but I do try to use words from their language. The problem is that the only other language I speak is German and I don't speak it well. So if you have any tips on foreign languages that would be great!

-The whole car thing at the beginning, I know other countries know cars, but when I think of the three countries big on the car industry it's Germany, America, and Japan

Again I'm getting all my information from the internet so if I get something wrong please correct me and I'm sorry.

Reviews are like, and constructive criticism is helpful.

Edited 2/16/15


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm going to be replying to members by PM so keep reviewing.

* * *

The last we had seen of our countries they were headed back to America's house after being released from jail. They think they can finally relax but unknown to them are two states who are spying on the countries that they'd hear so much about…

...

A text message lit up the screen of the phone, this phone belonged to the younger of the two states. She quickly read the message and then passed it to her companion. The two states silently crept down the stairs until they got to a point where they could see the door, but not be seen themselves.

"Any minute now," the boy said. The girl nodded.

"Are you nervous?" she asked. "I mean you haven't seen him in years, and you didn't exactly part on the friendliest of terms." The boy gave her a frosty stare.

"I'll be fine. I should be asking you that question, you were hurt pretty badly by two of these countries." The girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm good, do I look like I'm suffering from past memories and old wounds?" The boy glanced at her.

"You look like an eight year old girl, how many eight year olds remember their past?" The girl sighed.

"It was a rhetorical question." The boy smiled slightly and shrugged.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck as kids?"

"I dunno, dad was five for three hundred years or something."

"Yeah, but the thirteen colonies grew up really fast, or so I'm told."

"Rico thinks that the three of us will get a growth spurt anytime now." the boy snorted.

"Rico isn't gonna be growing much until he chooses to be an actual state."

"And you aren't going to grow much until you get a larger population," the girl retorted.

"Yeah, I know. It's hard to get people to come to your home when your best attraction is a huge icicle, though," the boy complained.

"At least you don't have to worry about volcanoes or monsoons."

"I get earthquakes!"

"Big deal."

"It is! I had America's largest earthquake, it was the second largest in the world!"

"It was more like America's largest temper tantrum."

"Was not! Just becasue it was a 9.2 on the Richter scale doesn't mean I threw a fit!" the boy yelled, red in the face, while the girl started to giggle. "What's so funny?" the boy pouted.

"You were acting all mopey and serious earlier, so I bet myself I could get you outta your funk."

"That was nice," the boy said softly. The girl flashed a brilliant smile.

"What are best friends for?" The boy was about to respond when the door burst open and Michigan pranced in.

"Come on slow pokes! We got stuff to do, places to go, and people to see." The countries trailed slowly in, with the exception of Poland who bounded up to Michigan excitedly.

"We should go find Alaska, da?" Russia stated. The girl could feel her friend stiffen beside her.

"No, we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Alaska is…surfing." The boy face palmed, and the girl sighed.

"He's what?" England asked aghast.

"Surfing, Alaska is surfing," Michigan answered confidently.

"How?" Prussia asked.

"He took a surf board, went to the ocean, and used the board to ride the waves."

"I meant, how does he know how to surf?"

Michigan shrugged. "He's a peninsula, so he's surrounded by water. If you're surrounded by water you gotta know how to surf."

"Won't he get cold?" Italy questioned.

"He has a wet suit."

"You seem to know an awful lot about Alaska's doings," Russia said suspiciously.

"Nah, I barely talk to the guy," Michigan lied.

"Then how do you know so much about how he surfs, and that he's surfing?" Germany asked.

"I saw him leave a couple days ago."

"How do you know about his wet suit?" Japan inquired.

"God! Is this the Spanish Inquisition? Maybe I know he has a wet suit because people surf on the Great Lakes and they wear wet suits. Why do you have to question my every connection? Just because I sell drugs to my siblings doesn't mean I'm a bad person! You guys are so judgmental, why you gotta be so rude, dont'cha know I'm human too?" Michigan huffed.

The boy and girl had to stifle their giggles at their friends' dramatics. They were glad she wasn't going to reveal them, they still weren't sure if they were ready to meet the countries yet.

"Calm down chica, they weren't trying to be mean. Let's just move on to the next thing," Spain distracted her.

"Nevermind, we can do it tomorrow, it's been a crazy day. You guys should just head back to rooms, check in with your bosses and let them know why you were all in jail, or whatever."

Several countries paled at the thought of their boss hearing about their run in with the law from another source adn hurrided away. Others, took their time leaving, not wanting to explain the situation to the boss at all. Once all the countries had left for their rooms the two states came bounding down the stairs.

"Thanks for the cover Michie, that was a close one! I always knew you could be a drama queen." the girl exclaimed.

"No problemo Hawaii, and Alaska where is your surf board?"

"You borrowed it in October, remember?"

"Oh yeah, so did you guys gather the information you needed?" Alaska and Hawaii exchanged looks.

""I think we may need more time to observe the subjects," Hawaii answered carefully.

"Whatever, just be more discreet, I could hear you guys giggling!"

"Thanks Maia."

"It's nothing' Al."

"My name's not Al."

"Well, I'm not going to call you your depressing as hell human name. Why would you even pick that for your name?"

"It's a reminder," Alaska answered gravely.

"It's still depressing," Hawaii poked him.

"Yeah, now, did you guys do your science homework?" Michigan asked. Before she had finished the sentence the two states had run off. Michigan shrugged and walked to the kitchen. "Liz is going to be so pissed at them when she gets back."

xXxHetaliaxXx

The countries gathered in Germany's room. They had met five states so far and they were pretty weird. It was time to discuss the situation, and what they were suppose to do.

"First off what do you think of the states?" Germany asked. "Should we stay?'

"Of course we stay, I haven't found Alaska yet."

"Ja, we should stay, it wouldn't be awesome if we just left."

"I am slightly nervous about meeting some of the states, but I think it would be very beneficial for us to get to know them," Japan agreed.

"Oui, I have so many children left to meet!"

"Me too, I can't leave without knowing whether or not I'll get my kids to like me!"

"Si! We haven't meet any of my Spanish colonies yet and I'm very excited to see them."

"I don't give a rat's ass about which state belonged to which of you bastards."

"Ve, I just like spending time with you all!"

"We should, like, totally stay. The states will think we're lame if we just up and dust."

"Up and dust?"

"Yeah, it's American slang."

"From what century?"

"Uh, don't, like, look at me, Americans are, like, the ones that say it."

"So it is agreed then?" Germany asked.

"That America has very strange slang? Da"

"Nein, that we will stay."

"Oh yeah, totally."

"Gut, now do you think the states are dangerous?"

"No offense, Mr. Germany, but did North Dakota beat up Mr. France pretty bad," Japan commented.

"Oui, my beautiful nose is in much pain."

"Ja, North Dakota did have very advanced fighting skills," Germany noted.

"Kesesese."

"What are you laughing at?" Spain asked.

"I got France beat up," Prussia answered, still snickering.

"How the bloody hell did you get North Dakota to fight France? You were with Germany!"

"Don't you remember? I taught America how to fight. His states were probably among the soldiers I trained!"

"We helped too," France added, gesturing to Spain and himself.

"You only supplied things. It was me and Poland who really taught those soilders to kick ass!"

"Yeah, you guys were, like, totally lame. Three cheers for P squared!" Prussia and Poland cheered and high fived each other. Romano rolled his eyes.

"Dumbass bastards, cheering about damn wars, stupid motherfuckers," Romano muttered. While Italy looked on in confusion.

"I'm confuseded, I don't know much about early American history."

"It's okay Italy-san, I don't know much about it either," Japan comforted.

xXxHETALIAxXx

The next morning the countries woke up to find a package in front of each other their doors. When they opened them, they found that inside were their clothes and their other personal items. The countries retreated back into their own rooms to put away their stuff. When they emerged they found France sitting on a table talking cheerfully to Michigan.

"I was having dinner with California and her boyfriend."

"Yeah, but why?"

"He was getting a bit distant and she wanted to make him a little jealous so he'd be more active."

"And you agreed with this plan?"

"Anything to keep l'amour intact."

"Dude, you really need help."

"How could I not help when my family needs me?"

"You're not actually related to California."

"Okay, so we're more like old friends. It's still the same concept, besides I'm not really related to most of the people in this house. All I have is you and a select few to be my true family."

"So you deicided that if we have the same mother country then we're siblings?"

"Oui, why do you ask?"

"Because last week you were saying something completely different."

"I apologize for the confusion. It has taken me a while to truly decipher the bonds of love and the difference between family and soul."

"That's a little dramatic, don'tcha think?"

"Dramatic? You're one to talk, I heard your explosion last night."

"That's bull, you heard it out of context."

"Whatever you say little sister." That's when France rushed the scene.

"Little sister? You must be another Frnch state!" France exclaimed. France's impersonator grinned and jumped up.

"Oui! I'm Louisiana the 18th state, also known as Lewis Jones," Louisiana introduced himself. He looked France up and down. "You must be France, of course," he decided. France nodded and the two happily hugged.

"This is marvelous! I've been hoping for years to finally meet you!" Louisiana exclaimed. France nodded.

"And I have been hoping to have children to bond with once more."

"We are a family! Who knew this day would ever come? Micky get in this hug." Michigan rolled her eyes as Louisiana dragged her into the hug and muttered something about French people being overly dramatic. When the two finally pulled away France gave a good look at his son.

"You look fabulous! You're dressed stylishly, and you're handsome," He said happily, of course Louisiana looks exactly like France, so he's a little biased.

The rest of the countries groaned at the thought of a French kid, who was just like France in appearance and personality. Dealing with one France was enough, they didn't need a horny teenage version of him too.

"It's good to finally have my family completely united for once in my life. We will have to get lunch and invite the other French states!." Louisiana exclaimed happily, already making plans for a giant reunion.

* * *

HISTORY LESSON AND CULTURE NOTES!

-Alaska did have the world's second largest earthquake in the 1900s

-It was called The Prince William Sound Earthquake

-It was a 9.2 on the Richter scale.

-Up and Dust was American slang in the late 1800s, it basically means to get up and run or leave

-In the revolutionary war Prussian and Polish generals did come to help train American soldiers

-France mostly provided troops, they didn't really train Americans

-A few Spainish generals on the southern boarders also passed along supplies

-Poeple actually do surf in Alaska and on the Great Lakes

-Some sufers have actually died of hypothermia because it was too cold

CHARACTER NOTES!

Alaska- So Alaska is the 49th state and it has a pretty small population, so he's still stuck as a kid even though he's been around for a while. You'll notice he's nervous about meeting Russia, there's gonna be a back-story there, especially with his name. It's huge trust me, you'll love it.

Alaska is also close friends with Hawaii and Puerto Rico for obvious reasons.

Okay so I've been making most of the states a cross of different cultures. I think Alaska would be more relaxed around people he knows well and likes so his American side would come out and he'd be more talkative.

Hawaii- A new and small state so she's still more like a kid. Hawaii was it's own nation for a while so it's my headcannon that she was older but then became younger upon entering the Union has many responsibilities were taken off her shoulders.

Louisiana- France incarnate, so this was kinda predicable. France is thought of as a pervert, but he's just big on love, I did call Louisiana horny, but that's only b/c he's a teenager. I think this means he'd also be big on family so I wanted to make this a key part in Louisiana's personality. His human name is an example, Lewis, which he choose b/c he was trying to be faithful to his father who he'd only seen from afar, aand who he greatly admired.

Other Notes

-America and the states don't really understand how they're relations work and since Louisiana is into family and stuff he gets to decide on the theories for this. This theory is basically that the states are related to the other states that have the same nation of greatest influence.

-Alaska and Hawaii have homework

-They may be old but they're still childish, so the government doesn't feel comfortable with them doing real work

-Instead they learn stuff, thankfully there's a lot to learn. States take turns teaching something to them.

Edited 2/16/15


	6. Chapter 6

THANKS TO hetawholockvengerstuck for the info on Washington!

* * *

Michigan and Louisiana guided the countries to the dinning room for breakfast that morning. America hadn't wanted them to be overwhelmed by the states when they first arrived, but now they had had time to settle in.

Louisiana's phone gave off a loud jazz tone on thier way there

"One minute, I think it's California, she's been texting me all night and so far I've ignored her."

"Ooooh, bad idea man."

"Hey Cali…I didn't know…No! Don't cry. It'll work out…Of course I'll help…Now?" Loud sobbing could now be heard from the phone. "Sure, now is fine…I'll be up in a minute…Okay, bye." Louisiana looked apologetically at Michigan.

"Sorry Maia, but California's boyfriend was apparently indifferent to me."

"It's cool, go calm her before she wakes the entire house up with her crying." Louisiana flashed Michigan a bright smile.

"Thanks sis, I'll see you soon. Don't forget about Family Night!"

The countries watched as Lewis tore passed them on his way to see California. They wondered what Family Night consisted of, because it certainly wouldn't be like an average Family Night. America is not average.

"So, like, what happened with California?" Poland asked curiously

"Ah, she's just having boyfriend issues, nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't going to worry about it anyway," Romano muttered, he personally didn't care. The only reason he came was because he wanted to keep the potato bastard away from his brother, and because he wouldn't have to do any work.

"So what are we going to do today?" Italy asked excitedly, unlike his brother he really was interested in the states. "I wonder if any of the states are Italian, then I would have something to finally talk about with the other countries! I'm starting to feel a little left out."

"We're going to have breakfast."

"Obviously, we want to know what we're doing after that," England grumbled. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. All through the night his fairies had been asking him about the states and whether his kids liked him or not. As happy as England was to say that so far the states liked him, he really wanted some sleep.

"We're probably going to see the rest of the house and grounds," Michigan replied, ignoring his snippy mood.

"So I'm assuming we are going to the dinning room?" Japan asked politely. He was really curious about the layout of the home. He remembered America telling him that he was into architecture, so he was sure the place would be extraordinary.

"Yeah, we're going to go to the dinning room, it's just around the turn up here."

"Will we meet any of the state there?" Spain asked eagerly. He was aslo looking forward to meeting one of his colonies. They'd met some English states, some French states, and even a freaking Norwegian state! Spain wanted to met one of his own.

"Perhaps it will be Alaska," Russia mused.

"Yeah, it probably won't be Alaska, sorry bro." Michigan told the large country. Russia nodded.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. Alaska is 'surfing'."

"You sound like you don't believe me!" Michigan said. "Do the rest of you not think Alaska is surfing?" The other countries nodded.

"Hmpf," Michigan pouted.

"You still haven't answered the question," Germany pointed out. Germany was also interested in whether he had any...children. He knew he never had an American colony, but with it just being influence you never know. Although, Germany also had no idea what he would do if he met a German states either, he imagined it would be very awkward.

"You'll see some states, but here's the thing there are only fifteen to twenty-five states in the house right now, and dad put out the word to let us approach them. So we have to track down all of 'em, I guess, dad doesn't want us to get mobbed or something." Michigan explained.

"Huh, that's rather smart of him," England thought to himself. "America doesn't usually think ahead like that."

"Awesome! This will be like one huge scavenger hunt!" Prussia exclaimed. Prussia was having a blast, and if it turns out he has a kid, well, the more the merrier!

"Oui, now where is this dinning room?" France questioned. France was in a good mood too, he had some kids. His kids are really cool, and they like him. Things couldn't get better.

"This way!" Michigan lead the countries toward the foyer, but then veerred off to the left and went through a big door. The dining room could have passed for a banquet hall, it was huge. There were two long tables down the middle of the room and then several circular table around the room. At the back of the room was an enormous buffet.

The room was almost empty, there was one lone state sitting at one of the circular tables. Michigan loaded her plate up with food and then sat with the said state, the countries followed suit. They were slightly surpried to see a very Asian looking teenager sitting there, none of them could remember any Asian colonies.

"Are you Hawaii?" Japan asked nervously. The teen laughed.

"Me? That's ridiculous! Hawaii is a girl." 'I'm pretty sure she's also in the air ducts above us, right now,' he thought to himself. He glanced at Michigan, and then jerked his head up toward the ceiling. Michigan gave a wide grin and a slight nod.

"Then, like, who are you?" Poland asked confused. There weren't any other states for Asia to influence, were there?

"This is George Washington," Michigan answered.

"Isn't he dead?"

"And, like, not Asain?"

"I'm joking. This is Washington though, and his name is George."

"Americans are weird," France sighed. Naming a state after a President he could understand, but taking the first name of the President is just bound to cause confusions, why would you do that?

"What's that suppose to mean?" Washington asked

"Oh nothing, I'm France by the way." Washington looked France up and down.

"Yeah, I can see that." France was flabbergasted, 'What did he mean by that?' He wondered. 'Wait, he was probably just noticing my acute fashion sense.' The rest of the countries introduced themselves as they sat down and pretty soon a regular breakfast conversation had started.

"But cats are so fuzzy and cute!" Italy protested.

"Ja, but dogs are much more useful. They can sniff out bombs," Germany argued.

"Cats make people feel better, dogs just scare people," France pointed out

"Well, at least dogs aren't lazy freeloaders," England shot back. Michigan and Washington exchange a it's-time-to-change-the-subject look. Living with fifty other people gave them a great reason to perfect the look.

"So which states have you met?" Washington asked curiously.

"Sieben(seven)," Prussia answered quickly before turning his attention back to the argument.

"I don't think there's a state named sieben," Washington muttered. Russia sighed, he also wanted to see the outcome of the argument.

"We met Michigan, Louisiana, North and South Dakota, West Virginia, Virginia, and Nevada." 'Maybe if I get on his good side I'll have a better chance at find Alaska.'

Spain turned away from the argument when he heard Russia speak. "So, who's your other parent?"

"Japan," Washington answered simply.

"Wait, are you totally serious?" Poland asked aghast. 'Why didn't they ask him earlier who is CoGI was?'

"Yeah."

"It is even nicer to meet you then, I hope we'll get a chance to get to know each other," Japan told George in a slightly awkward manner. 'He's going to think I'm some old loser. Oh well, I just have to be myself. We're bound to have something in common.'

"Do you like video games?" Japan asked, then he mentally face-palmed, of course he likes video games.

"Yeah! I was at the lab a couple days ago, and it was so crazy. I figured out an awesome new game for Microsoft tech only. Plus there's the new X-box in testing."

"You develop video games?"

"Yeah! None of them are as good as yours though. I'm a big fan of your games so I decided to get a move on it myself. I practically invented Microsoft." Michigan coughed.

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I will, and I'll tell other people too!"

"So, George, how did you invent Microsoft?" England asked. The argument was long forgotten.

"That's an easy question."

"Here it comes," Michigan murmured.

"Because I'm America's smart side."

"He's the egotistical side too," Michigan added.

"From what I've seen all of the states are pretty egotistical," England retorted." Really, you're practically miniature versions of America, Prussia, and Denmark."

Prussia puffed up his chest with pride. "America has raised them well."

"Be careful Angleterre, you don't want to anger them," France warned, Russia looked at France curiously.

"They aren't wild animals." If Russia didn't know better he'd say France had never met a teenager before.

"You never know, prepare for the unexpected." It was probably because of all the strikes they had in France, but he never assumed anything.

"That's absurd, the states are just like us. Stop being an idiot," Germany told France off.

The rest of the breakfast went by rather quickly. The countries joked around and shared stories. England had just finished telling a story about when America was a colony, when he decided to stick in a jab at Prussia.

"Thankfully, I was the one to raise America, otherwise when Prussia and the others arrived he would have been way worse now."

"Are you saying I'm a bad influence?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"You know I raised that one, right?" Prussia asked, pointing at Germany. "And he's more mature and responsible than America."

Michigan and Washington leaned toward each other,

"That was a really good point," Michigan whispered.

"Yeah, I know, I'm kind of confused though. How does that even work? You'd think America would be more responsible," Washington whispered back.

"Yeah, maybe it's based on the people. It could be the whole freedom thing."

The rest of the countries just leaned back and watched the show start. They were used to things like this happening, the World Meetings tended to get off track quickly.

"That may be, but look who's the world power," England shot back. Germany decided he should intervene, they did not need to have a fight in America's dinning room.

"We all know that who raised you doesn't determine how you turn out. There were lots of things Prussia didn't teach me, that I had to figure out. There were many awkward situations," Germany told the two countries, thinking back on his childhood.

"Like women!" Prussia yelled before letting out a loud laugh. Germany sighed.

"Mein Gott, Bruder don't tell that story!" Unfortunately everyone else wanted to hear the story so Germany was out of luck. Most of the countries just wanted to hear about a young and awkward Germany, because he's so serious and stoic now.

"Okay, so it was after I had won a big battle and I was at the pub. We were all drinking, joking, and flirting with the ladies. In comes Ludwig, he's all gangly and weird, but he came to join the celebration. One of my men told him to grab a beer and get with a woman. Poor little Ludwig only understood half of that sentence. He got a beer alright he drank a couple actually, but he didn't do the second half. We pointed out a real conservative looking girl and told Ludwig to tell her that, 'she would look great under him.' She kicked him so hard that Ludwig didn't walk for two days!"

"Oh man," Washington said, still laughing. "So you never got the sex talk?"

"Nein." 'Gott, I'm never going to live this down.'

"Lucky! The sex talk with dad is the awkwardest thing ever," Michigan complained.

"Seriously, dad stared at me for ten minutes before talking. He said, 'George, you've grown a lot I'm sure you know what sex is, but now you'll want to start to do it. You shouldn't have sex though, you don't have to worry about getting anyone pregnant because you're a state, but it's not something you should do. A lot. It's fun, but don't do it because you might be labeled a man-whore if you do it a lot.' Then he went into more detail, and talked about contracpetives, and then I died. It was, by far, the worst conversation I ever had with him." Washington agreed.

"He gave you the whole talk?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When it happened with me he got halfway though it, yelled 'GAHHH', called Virginia, and had her come in and give me the talk while he observed to make sure everything addressed!" Washington cracked up.

"That's a classic, when you get your talk?'

"Uh, 1860? It was just before the war and he kept saying the the meant to do it earlier. When did you get yours?"

"1946, I guess he got more used to talking about it."

"I guess so." The rest of the countries looked awkwardly around. They may have done it a lot but they don't really talk about it, so they could imagine how bad it would be for America. Although, the thought of him awkwardly trying to tell his kids not to have sex brought a smile to their faces. America acts confident all the time, even when he messes up, so image of him nervous and stumbling over his words amuses the countries greatly.

"Well, I told Nevada, Ari, and Mex that I'd go check out some of their weaponry today," Washington announced as he moved to get up from the table. The countries were disappointed that he was leaving so soon, George was the first state they ever really got to sit down and chat with. Japan especially looked put out, but Washington slipped a piece of paper into his hand.

735-466-7865

'We should catch up sometime'

"Watch out," Michigan warned.

"What does that mean?"

"Really? America's smartest kid can't figure that out?"

"Oh shut up, I am smart. Just wait till family night, I'll blow you away."

"Sure you will."

'Family night again, now we're curious'

Washington left after that, obviously. Then, of course, the countries left because there isn't much point to sitting around in an empty dinning room if you're done eating. They all congregated in the foyer.

"Okay, I need to complete the house tour, so we will now be entering the great outdoors," Michigan annouced.

"Does America have a lot of land?" Japan inquired.

"Yeah, we could spend all day out here."

"Seriously?" Poland asked at the same time Italy asked, "Where are we going first?"

"Yup, I think we'll start with the stables."

Michigan lead the countries through the back door and onto a well-worn path. They went a few hundred feet behind the house until they reached the stables. The stable was a huge barn with several other trails leading away from it, and a circular pen branching out from one side of it.

The group marched in expecting a quick tour and then to be herded to one other spot and then back to the house. That's not what happened. First off they scared the crap outta someone when they stormed in, then their tour guide decided to get tackled by someone, again.

"Maia? I haven't see you out here in forever!"

"Hey Ten, I haven't really had a reason to be out here. I don't have a horse."

"What about Mastodon?"

"She disappeared, remember? And she's not a horse."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I keep forgetting you're one of the only people to lose your animal. Plus, she slept out here after Owen kept complaining about her slipping into his room at night and biting him so you were out here a lot."

"Good point, I guess. Now, let me introduce you. World powers this is Hailey Jones, the state of Tennessee. Hailey, these are the world powers."

"Oh woah! This is awesome, Ken is going to be soooo jealous," Tennesse chirped. The countries nodded numbly, this was the warmest reception they'd gotten so far. It help that Tennessee was also really pretty, all the states were really good looking, but with her dark hair, light skin, and green eyes she was gorgeous. She was dressed like a cowgirl with boots, jeans, a vest over a t-shirt, a cowboy hat, and, of course, a gun on her right hip.

"Aren't you cold?" Spain asked in concern. Tennessee waved him off, then gave a brilliant smile.

"Naw, I'll be fine, thanks for askin' though. Hey, wait a minute, you're Spain aren't you?" Spain blinked in surprise, and nodded.

"Si, how'd you know?"

"You're my Ma, or technically, second Pa!" Tennesse exclaimed. She grinned at Spain who grinned back.

"Whopee!" Spain shouted before twirling Hailey around. France rolled his eyes.

"And people say I'm dramatic," he muttered to Russia. Then, realizing who he just spoke to, he shut up. Russia ignored him, he would be happy too if Alaska was that excited to see him. He's not going to blame Spain for being happy about having a kid.

"You're so adorable!" Spain gushed when he set her down. "Just as cute as Romano was! Do you love horses? Because I love them, we could go riding togeather sometime! Then, maybe, in the spring we can plant tomatoes. I hope you like tomatoes, I love tomatoes! What about you?" Spain asked in a rush.

"Horses are my favorite animal! In fact, I'm in charge of the stables, so going riding would be a total blast. Planting also sounds great! I don't really eat many tomatoes, but they're okay," Tennessee answered just as quickly. Then she turned to Michigan. "Can I give them the outdoors tour?" Hailey blurted out.

"Sure, you spend more time out here than me anyways."

"Great! Just let me feed the rest of the horses."

They watched as Hailey ran around taking care of the horses and then she quickly wrote a note and pinned it to the door. She bounded over to them after that and pushed them out the door.

"Well, this will be, like, a fun tour," Poland decided.

On the way to their next destination Tennessee chatted with all the countries. The countries felt their hearts lift, if most of the states are like George and Hailey then this should be a nice visit. They had all been slightly worried about the reactions of the states, it was a relief to know that most of their worry was for nothing.

"Oh, one time Ken got in an argument with Wy over bull ridding, so to settle it they both mounted a bull and whoever was thrown first lost. Ken had never been on a bull in his life at that point, so it's safe to say that he was on the other side of the country in a second," Tennessee told them.

"Why didn't he just pick something he was good at?" Prussia asked.

"'Cause the argument was about who could stay on a bull longer," Ten explained.

"He really should have thought out that plan more," Japan commented.

"I swear sometimes he has horse patties for a brain!" Tennessee joked and Michigan laughed.

"Horse patties? Sometimes, he doesn't even have that!"

"Just wait 'til ya'll met Ken, he'll crack you up," Hailey informed them.

"Literally, he's driven people insane," Michigan joked.

"That's more Ohio," Ten pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right, Owen is an asshole."

"I'm glad I won't be there when you introduce them to Ohio."

"Oh great, another bloody rivalry," England murmured.

"Really? You haven't figured out that she detests him yet?" Russia mocked.

"Dayum Russia," the states said in unison.

"Hashtag, getting real tired of your shit England," Germany muttered. Cue everyone's jaws dropping.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you totally just said that! Like, I didn't know you even knew what a hashtag, like, was!" Poland gushed. Prussia slapped him on the back.

"Mein klein Bruder ist joining the modern world!" the Prussia cheered, wiping fake tears away. France joined him. Then Italy tackled Germany with a hug.

"Yay! Germany you did something good, congratulations!" Even Russia gave Germany a small smile, although it was more for taking his side than for the epic burn.

"Holy shit! Micky what do we do?" Tennessee whispered, unsure whether what just happened was a good or bad thing.

"Chill, it's probably just the side-affects of adjusting to being around teens for a solid two days," Michigan assured her.

"But Russia was weird too!"

"I know, but it's not like we can do anything about it!"

The states continued their whisper argument while England and Romano just stood there completely slack-jawed. Then Romano scowled, muttered something about potato bastards, and turned around. As for Japan, he video taped the entire thing and was then rewatching it with Spain.

Eventually everyone calmed down and the tour continued.

xXxHETALIAxXx

"This is the pool," Tennessee announced. They were back behind the house and the pool was huge. There were three levels, the highest away from the house, and the third disappeared under a wall, and into the house. It was kind of like a waterfall.

"Do you use it in the winter?" Italy asked curiously because it wasn't covered.

"It's heated, and half of it's inside. There's another one on the roof. Now, let's go to the observatory."

"That was quick," a Germany commented. France snickered.

"That's what she said!"

Germany glared at France and shook his head.

"That is disgusting." France pouted, he had hoped that Germany might be more laid back now. England snickered at France's disappointed face. Everyone else ignored them as they were lead into the forest. They were pretty far away when they came to a tree with steps and were ordered to climb it. At the top they found a high-tech tree house.

"From here you can see all the land. You can see tons of animals at night, you can see the riding path over there, that big empty field is where snowmobiling, snowball fights, soccer, and football takes place. There's a lake to the west where we fish, swim, ice skate, and play hockey. There's also a hockey rink in town. To the east is the basketball hoops and volleyball nets. There are gardens in the front and backyards. We also have nine golf holes! The rest of the land is just woods, a lot of states have secret hideouts there."

"How much land does this house have anyway?" Prussia demanded to know.

"'Bout 30 square miles?" Tennessee and Michigan replied in unison. 'Damn', was the countries' only thought. Sure, there are people who own more land than that, but it's not like this was a farm or something. A least there were fifty states that would be using all the land.

The group walked leisurely back to the house. They conveniently made it back just as lunch was starting and the countries had the pleasure of being stared at by several states while they ate. It seemed that Tennessee and Michigan were oblivious to the looks of their siblings though, seeing as they just continued on their conversation with no discomfort.

"That's why Louisiana didn't come to breakfast with us," Michigan explained.

"Ugh, she should just dump the lameo," Tennessee responded. "I mean, he's a total asshole!"

"I know right? I'm surprised the southwestern states haven't done anything yet. I think Lewis is secretly trying to get them to break up though."

"Good, we're gonna have to have a talk with that girl," Hailey said firmly.

They soon finished eating and the countries were freed from the looks of the states. They decided to part ways with Hailey in the foyer because they wanted the stares to stop.

"It was nice meeting you all. Bye Mitchie, I'll see you on family night!" Hailey called out as she bounded up the stairs.

"Yeah, bye."

"What is Family night?" Russia wondered.

"That's not important. I want to know when is family night," Germany responded. Michigan smirked.

"You'll find out soon enough, maybe. Only if the other states are cool with it. I can't really say anything."

"Gee, thanks for all the information on it," Romano muttered sarcastically.

* * *

HISTORY LESSON AND CULTURE NOTES!

\- America lives on 30 miles of land, because America is approximately 3.8 million square miles, so for the land they own I figure that they have half an inch for every mile. If my math is right that's nearly 30 miles, I'm rounding up

.That would be 19,200 acres of land

\- Washington has a lot of Asian influences, and I wanted Japan to have some love!

-Microsoft headquarters is in Redmond Washington

-Tennessee was first founded by three Spainish explorers, so she's Spainish

\- Kentucky, he's not stupid, he's just a bit more hilly than billy

\- I also figure Tennessee and Kentucky would be friends because they border each other

\- Yeah, Michigan and Ohio hate each other, there's a huge rivalry over football, and just in general

\- Every state has a state animal, so I decided every state would have a pet and that pet would be their state animal

\- Sometimes that state animal will go extinct or cease to live in that state

\- There is a common stereotype that people ride horses a lot in Tennessee, and as far as I know it's true

\- Therefore Tennessee really likes horses

-The Conquistadors re-introduced horses to North America in 1519

-Therefore, Spain also likes horses

Character Notes!

Washington- So they have Microsoft, this makes him kinda techy and someone needed to represent the smart side of America.

He was pretty chill in this chapter, but Washington has live volcanoes so watch out.

Tennessee- The Volunteer State, that is literally one of her nicknames so she's pretty helpful. That's part of the reason she's in the stables every morning, and part of the reason she volunteered to give the tour.

She has a gun, they hunt a lot in Tennessee. She's nice and sweet, and if you piss her off she can shoot your head off from a hundred feet away.

Last Edited- 4/4/15


	7. Chapter 7

THANKS TO hetawholockvengerstuck for the info on Washington!

* * *

Michigan and Louisiana guided the countries to the dinning room for breakfast that morning. America hadn't wanted them to be overwhelmed by the states when they first arrived, but now they had had time to settle in.

Louisiana's phone gave off a loud jazz tone on thier way there

"One minute, I think it's California, she's been texting me all night and so far I've ignored her."

"Ooooh, bad idea man."

"Hey Cali…I didn't know…No! Don't cry. It'll work out…Of course I'll help…Now?" Loud sobbing could now be heard from the phone. "Sure, now is fine…I'll be up in a minute…Okay, bye." Louisiana looked apologetically at Michigan.

"Sorry Maia, but California's boyfriend was apparently indifferent to me."

"It's cool, go calm her before she wakes the entire house up with her crying." Louisiana flashed Michigan a bright smile.

"Thanks sis, I'll see you soon. Don't forget about Family Night!"

The countries watched as Lewis tore passed them on his way to see California. They wondered what Family Night consisted of, because it certainly wouldn't be like an average Family Night. America is not average.

"So, like, what happened with California?" Poland asked curiously

"Ah, she's just having boyfriend issues, nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't going to worry about it anyway," Romano muttered, he personally didn't care. The only reason he came was because he wanted to keep the potato bastard away from his brother, and because he wouldn't have to do any work.

"So what are we going to do today?" Italy asked excitedly, unlike his brother he really was interested in the states. "I wonder if any of the states are Italian, then I would have something to finally talk about with the other countries! I'm starting to feel a little left out."

"We're going to have breakfast."

"Obviously, we want to know what we're doing after that," England grumbled. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. All through the night his fairies had been asking him about the states and whether his kids liked him or not. As happy as England was to say that so far the states liked him, he really wanted some sleep.

"We're probably going to see the rest of the house and grounds," Michigan replied, ignoring his snippy mood.

"So I'm assuming we are going to the dinning room?" Japan asked politely. He was really curious about the layout of the home. He remembered America telling him that he was into architecture, so he was sure the place would be extraordinary.

"Yeah, we're going to go to the dinning room, it's just around the turn up here."

"Will we meet any of the state there?" Spain asked eagerly. He was aslo looking forward to meeting one of his colonies. They'd met some English states, some French states, and even a freaking Norwegian state! Spain wanted to met one of his own.

"Perhaps it will be Alaska," Russia mused.

"Yeah, it probably won't be Alaska, sorry bro." Michigan told the large country. Russia nodded.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. Alaska is 'surfing'."

"You sound like you don't believe me!" Michigan said. "Do the rest of you not think Alaska is surfing?" The other countries nodded.

"Hmpf," Michigan pouted.

"You still haven't answered the question," Germany pointed out. Germany was also interested in whether he had any...children. He knew he never had an American colony, but with it just being influence you never know. Although, Germany also had no idea what he would do if he met a German states either, he imagined it would be very awkward.

"You'll see some states, but here's the thing there are only fifteen to twenty-five states in the house right now, and dad put out the word to let us approach them. So we have to track down all of 'em, I guess, dad doesn't want us to get mobbed or something." Michigan explained.

"Huh, that's rather smart of him," England thought to himself. "America doesn't usually think ahead like that."

"Awesome! This will be like one huge scavenger hunt!" Prussia exclaimed. Prussia was having a blast, and if it turns out he has a kid, well, the more the merrier!

"Oui, now where is this dinning room?" France questioned. France was in a good mood too, he had some kids. His kids are really cool, and they like him. Things couldn't get better.

"This way!" Michigan lead the countries toward the foyer, but then veerred off to the left and went through a big door. The dining room could have passed for a banquet hall, it was huge. There were two long tables down the middle of the room and then several circular table around the room. At the back of the room was an enormous buffet.

The room was almost empty, there was one lone state sitting at one of the circular tables. Michigan loaded her plate up with food and then sat with the said state, the countries followed suit. They were slightly surpried to see a very Asian looking teenager sitting there, none of them could remember any Asian colonies.

"Are you Hawaii?" Japan asked nervously. The teen laughed.

"Me? That's ridiculous! Hawaii is a girl." 'I'm pretty sure she's also in the air ducts above us, right now,' he thought to himself. He glanced at Michigan, and then jerked his head up toward the ceiling. Michigan gave a wide grin and a slight nod.

"Then, like, who are you?" Poland asked confused. There weren't any other states for Asia to influence, were there?

"This is George Washington," Michigan answered.

"Isn't he dead?"

"And, like, not Asain?"

"I'm joking. This is Washington though, and his name is George."

"Americans are weird," France sighed. Naming a state after a President he could understand, but taking the first name of the President is just bound to cause confusions, why would you do that?

"What's that suppose to mean?" Washington asked

"Oh nothing, I'm France by the way." Washington looked France up and down.

"Yeah, I can see that." France was flabbergasted, 'What did he mean by that?' He wondered. 'Wait, he was probably just noticing my acute fashion sense.' The rest of the countries introduced themselves as they sat down and pretty soon a regular breakfast conversation had started.

"But cats are so fuzzy and cute!" Italy protested.

"Ja, but dogs are much more useful. They can sniff out bombs," Germany argued.

"Cats make people feel better, dogs just scare people," France pointed out

"Well, at least dogs aren't lazy freeloaders," England shot back. Michigan and Washington exchange a it's-time-to-change-the-subject look. Living with fifty other people gave them a great reason to perfect the look.

"So which states have you met?" Washington asked curiously.

"Sieben(seven)," Prussia answered quickly before turning his attention back to the argument.

"I don't think there's a state named sieben," Washington muttered. Russia sighed, he also wanted to see the outcome of the argument.

"We met Michigan, Louisiana, North and South Dakota, West Virginia, Virginia, and Nevada." 'Maybe if I get on his good side I'll have a better chance at find Alaska.'

Spain turned away from the argument when he heard Russia speak. "So, who's your other parent?"

"Japan," Washington answered simply.

"Wait, are you totally serious?" Poland asked aghast. 'Why didn't they ask him earlier who is CoGI was?'

"Yeah."

"It is even nicer to meet you then, I hope we'll get a chance to get to know each other," Japan told George in a slightly awkward manner. 'He's going to think I'm some old loser. Oh well, I just have to be myself. We're bound to have something in common.'

"Do you like video games?" Japan asked, then he mentally face-palmed, of course he likes video games.

"Yeah! I was at the lab a couple days ago, and it was so crazy. I figured out an awesome new game for Microsoft tech only. Plus there's the new X-box in testing."

"You develop video games?"

"Yeah! None of them are as good as yours though. I'm a big fan of your games so I decided to get a move on it myself. I practically invented Microsoft." Michigan coughed.

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I will, and I'll tell other people too!"

"So, George, how did you invent Microsoft?" England asked. The argument was long forgotten.

"That's an easy question."

"Here it comes," Michigan murmured.

"Because I'm America's smart side."

"He's the egotistical side too," Michigan added.

"From what I've seen all of the states are pretty egotistical," England retorted." Really, you're practically miniature versions of America, Prussia, and Denmark."

Prussia puffed up his chest with pride. "America has raised them well."

"Be careful Angleterre, you don't want to anger them," France warned, Russia looked at France curiously.

"They aren't wild animals." If Russia didn't know better he'd say France had never met a teenager before.

"You never know, prepare for the unexpected." It was probably because of all the strikes they had in France, but he never assumed anything.

"That's absurd, the states are just like us. Stop being an idiot," Germany told France off.

The rest of the breakfast went by rather quickly. The countries joked around and shared stories. England had just finished telling a story about when America was a colony, when he decided to stick in a jab at Prussia.

"Thankfully, I was the one to raise America, otherwise when Prussia and the others arrived he would have been way worse now."

"Are you saying I'm a bad influence?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"You know I raised that one, right?" Prussia asked, pointing at Germany. "And he's more mature and responsible than America."

Michigan and Washington leaned toward each other,

"That was a really good point," Michigan whispered.

"Yeah, I know, I'm kind of confused though. How does that even work? You'd think America would be more responsible," Washington whispered back.

"Yeah, maybe it's based on the people. It could be the whole freedom thing."

The rest of the countries just leaned back and watched the show start. They were used to things like this happening, the World Meetings tended to get off track quickly.

"That may be, but look who's the world power," England shot back. Germany decided he should intervene, they did not need to have a fight in America's dinning room.

"We all know that who raised you doesn't determine how you turn out. There were lots of things Prussia didn't teach me, that I had to figure out. There were many awkward situations," Germany told the two countries, thinking back on his childhood.

"Like women!" Prussia yelled before letting out a loud laugh. Germany sighed.

"Mein Gott, Bruder don't tell that story!" Unfortunately everyone else wanted to hear the story so Germany was out of luck. Most of the countries just wanted to hear about a young and awkward Germany, because he's so serious and stoic now.

"Okay, so it was after I had won a big battle and I was at the pub. We were all drinking, joking, and flirting with the ladies. In comes Ludwig, he's all gangly and weird, but he came to join the celebration. One of my men told him to grab a beer and get with a woman. Poor little Ludwig only understood half of that sentence. He got a beer alright he drank a couple actually, but he didn't do the second half. We pointed out a real conservative looking girl and told Ludwig to tell her that, 'she would look great under him.' She kicked him so hard that Ludwig didn't walk for two days!"

"Oh man," Washington said, still laughing. "So you never got the sex talk?"

"Nein." 'Gott, I'm never going to live this down.'

"Lucky! The sex talk with dad is the awkwardest thing ever," Michigan complained.

"Seriously, dad stared at me for ten minutes before talking. He said, 'George, you've grown a lot I'm sure you know what sex is, but now you'll want to start to do it. You shouldn't have sex though, you don't have to worry about getting anyone pregnant because you're a state, but it's not something you should do. A lot. It's fun, but don't do it because you might be labeled a man-whore if you do it a lot.' Then he went into more detail, and talked about contracpetives, and then I died. It was, by far, the worst conversation I ever had with him." Washington agreed.

"He gave you the whole talk?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When it happened with me he got halfway though it, yelled 'GAHHH', called Virginia, and had her come in and give me the talk while he observed to make sure everything addressed!" Washington cracked up.

"That's a classic, when you get your talk?'

"Uh, 1860? It was just before the war and he kept saying the the meant to do it earlier. When did you get yours?"

"1946, I guess he got more used to talking about it."

"I guess so." The rest of the countries looked awkwardly around. They may have done it a lot but they don't really talk about it, so they could imagine how bad it would be for America. Although, the thought of him awkwardly trying to tell his kids not to have sex brought a smile to their faces. America acts confident all the time, even when he messes up, so image of him nervous and stumbling over his words amuses the countries greatly.

"Well, I told Nevada, Ari, and Mex that I'd go check out some of their weaponry today," Washington announced as he moved to get up from the table. The countries were disappointed that he was leaving so soon, George was the first state they ever really got to sit down and chat with. Japan especially looked put out, but Washington slipped a piece of paper into his hand.

735-466-7865

'We should catch up sometime'

"Watch out," Michigan warned.

"What does that mean?"

"Really? America's smartest kid can't figure that out?"

"Oh shut up, I am smart. Just wait till family night, I'll blow you away."

"Sure you will."

'Family night again, now we're curious'

Washington left after that, obviously. Then, of course, the countries left because there isn't much point to sitting around in an empty dinning room if you're done eating. They all congregated in the foyer.

"Okay, I need to complete the house tour, so we will now be entering the great outdoors," Michigan annouced.

"Does America have a lot of land?" Japan inquired.

"Yeah, we could spend all day out here."

"Seriously?" Poland asked at the same time Italy asked, "Where are we going first?"

"Yup, I think we'll start with the stables."

Michigan lead the countries through the back door and onto a well-worn path. They went a few hundred feet behind the house until they reached the stables. The stable was a huge barn with several other trails leading away from it, and a circular pen branching out from one side of it.

The group marched in expecting a quick tour and then to be herded to one other spot and then back to the house. That's not what happened. First off they scared the crap outta someone when they stormed in, then their tour guide decided to get tackled by someone, again.

"Maia? I haven't see you out here in forever!"

"Hey Ten, I haven't really had a reason to be out here. I don't have a horse."

"What about Mastodon?"

"She disappeared, remember? And she's not a horse."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I keep forgetting you're one of the only people to lose your animal. Plus, she slept out here after Owen kept complaining about her slipping into his room at night and biting him so you were out here a lot."

"Good point, I guess. Now, let me introduce you. World powers this is Hailey Jones, the state of Tennessee. Hailey, these are the world powers."

"Oh woah! This is awesome, Ken is going to be soooo jealous," Tennesse chirped. The countries nodded numbly, this was the warmest reception they'd gotten so far. It help that Tennessee was also really pretty, all the states were really good looking, but with her dark hair, light skin, and green eyes she was gorgeous. She was dressed like a cowgirl with boots, jeans, a vest over a t-shirt, a cowboy hat, and, of course, a gun on her right hip.

"Aren't you cold?" Spain asked in concern. Tennessee waved him off, then gave a brilliant smile.

"Naw, I'll be fine, thanks for askin' though. Hey, wait a minute, you're Spain aren't you?" Spain blinked in surprise, and nodded.

"Si, how'd you know?"

"You're my Ma, or technically, second Pa!" Tennesse exclaimed. She grinned at Spain who grinned back.

"Whopee!" Spain shouted before twirling Hailey around. France rolled his eyes.

"And people say I'm dramatic," he muttered to Russia. Then, realizing who he just spoke to, he shut up. Russia ignored him, he would be happy too if Alaska was that excited to see him. He's not going to blame Spain for being happy about having a kid.

"You're so adorable!" Spain gushed when he set her down. "Just as cute as Romano was! Do you love horses? Because I love them, we could go riding togeather sometime! Then, maybe, in the spring we can plant tomatoes. I hope you like tomatoes, I love tomatoes! What about you?" Spain asked in a rush.

"Horses are my favorite animal! In fact, I'm in charge of the stables, so going riding would be a total blast. Planting also sounds great! I don't really eat many tomatoes, but they're okay," Tennessee answered just as quickly. Then she turned to Michigan. "Can I give them the outdoors tour?" Hailey blurted out.

"Sure, you spend more time out here than me anyways."

"Great! Just let me feed the rest of the horses."

They watched as Hailey ran around taking care of the horses and then she quickly wrote a note and pinned it to the door. She bounded over to them after that and pushed them out the door.

"Well, this will be, like, a fun tour," Poland decided.

On the way to their next destination Tennessee chatted with all the countries. The countries felt their hearts lift, if most of the states are like George and Hailey then this should be a nice visit. They had all been slightly worried about the reactions of the states, it was a relief to know that most of their worry was for nothing.

"Oh, one time Ken got in an argument with Wy over bull ridding, so to settle it they both mounted a bull and whoever was thrown first lost. Ken had never been on a bull in his life at that point, so it's safe to say that he was on the other side of the country in a second," Tennessee told them.

"Why didn't he just pick something he was good at?" Prussia asked.

"'Cause the argument was about who could stay on a bull longer," Ten explained.

"He really should have thought out that plan more," Japan commented.

"I swear sometimes he has horse patties for a brain!" Tennessee joked and Michigan laughed.

"Horse patties? Sometimes, he doesn't even have that!"

"Just wait 'til ya'll met Ken, he'll crack you up," Hailey informed them.

"Literally, he's driven people insane," Michigan joked.

"That's more Ohio," Ten pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right, Owen is an asshole."

"I'm glad I won't be there when you introduce them to Ohio."

"Oh great, another bloody rivalry," England murmured.

"Really? You haven't figured out that she detests him yet?" Russia mocked.

"Dayum Russia," the states said in unison.

"Hashtag, getting real tired of your shit England," Germany muttered. Cue everyone's jaws dropping.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you totally just said that! Like, I didn't know you even knew what a hashtag, like, was!" Poland gushed. Prussia slapped him on the back.

"Mein klein Bruder ist joining the modern world!" the Prussia cheered, wiping fake tears away. France joined him. Then Italy tackled Germany with a hug.

"Yay! Germany you did something good, congratulations!" Even Russia gave Germany a small smile, although it was more for taking his side than for the epic burn.

"Holy shit! Micky what do we do?" Tennessee whispered, unsure whether what just happened was a good or bad thing.

"Chill, it's probably just the side-affects of adjusting to being around teens for a solid two days," Michigan assured her.

"But Russia was weird too!"

"I know, but it's not like we can do anything about it!"

The states continued their whisper argument while England and Romano just stood there completely slack-jawed. Then Romano scowled, muttered something about potato bastards, and turned around. As for Japan, he video taped the entire thing and was then rewatching it with Spain.

Eventually everyone calmed down and the tour continued.

xXxHETALIAxXx

"This is the pool," Tennessee announced. They were back behind the house and the pool was huge. There were three levels, the highest away from the house, and the third disappeared under a wall, and into the house. It was kind of like a waterfall.

"Do you use it in the winter?" Italy asked curiously because it wasn't covered.

"It's heated, and half of it's inside. There's another one on the roof. Now, let's go to the observatory."

"That was quick," a Germany commented. France snickered.

"That's what she said!"

Germany glared at France and shook his head.

"That is disgusting." France pouted, he had hoped that Germany might be more laid back now. England snickered at France's disappointed face. Everyone else ignored them as they were lead into the forest. They were pretty far away when they came to a tree with steps and were ordered to climb it. At the top they found a high-tech tree house.

"From here you can see all the land. You can see tons of animals at night, you can see the riding path over there, that big empty field is where snowmobiling, snowball fights, soccer, and football takes place. There's a lake to the west where we fish, swim, ice skate, and play hockey. There's also a hockey rink in town. To the east is the basketball hoops and volleyball nets. There are gardens in the front and backyards. We also have nine golf holes! The rest of the land is just woods, a lot of states have secret hideouts there."

"How much land does this house have anyway?" Prussia demanded to know.

"'Bout 30 square miles?" Tennessee and Michigan replied in unison. 'Damn', was the countries' only thought. Sure, there are people who own more land than that, but it's not like this was a farm or something. A least there were fifty states that would be using all the land.

The group walked leisurely back to the house. They conveniently made it back just as lunch was starting and the countries had the pleasure of being stared at by several states while they ate. It seemed that Tennessee and Michigan were oblivious to the looks of their siblings though, seeing as they just continued on their conversation with no discomfort.

"That's why Louisiana didn't come to breakfast with us," Michigan explained.

"Ugh, she should just dump the lameo," Tennessee responded. "I mean, he's a total asshole!"

"I know right? I'm surprised the southwestern states haven't done anything yet. I think Lewis is secretly trying to get them to break up though."

"Good, we're gonna have to have a talk with that girl," Hailey said firmly.

They soon finished eating and the countries were freed from the looks of the states. They decided to part ways with Hailey in the foyer because they wanted the stares to stop.

"It was nice meeting you all. Bye Mitchie, I'll see you on family night!" Hailey called out as she bounded up the stairs.

"Yeah, bye."

"What is Family night?" Russia wondered.

"That's not important. I want to know when is family night," Germany responded. Michigan smirked.

"You'll find out soon enough, maybe. Only if the other states are cool with it. I can't really say anything."

"Gee, thanks for all the information on it," Romano muttered sarcastically.

* * *

HISTORY LESSON AND CULTURE NOTES!

\- America lives on 30 miles of land, because America is approximately 3.8 million square miles, so for the land they own I figure that they have half an inch for every mile. If my math is right that's nearly 30 miles, I'm rounding up

.That would be 19,200 acres of land

\- Washington has a lot of Asian influences, and I wanted Japan to have some love!

-Microsoft headquarters is in Redmond Washington

-Tennessee was first founded by three Spainish explorers, so she's Spainish

\- Kentucky, he's not stupid, he's just a bit more hilly than billy

\- I also figure Tennessee and Kentucky would be friends because they border each other

\- Yeah, Michigan and Ohio hate each other, there's a huge rivalry over football, and just in general

\- Every state has a state animal, so I decided every state would have a pet and that pet would be their state animal

\- Sometimes that state animal will go extinct or cease to live in that state

\- There is a common stereotype that people ride horses a lot in Tennessee, and as far as I know it's true

\- Therefore Tennessee really likes horses

-The Conquistadors re-introduced horses to North America in 1519

-Therefore, Spain also likes horses

Character Notes!

Washington- So they have Microsoft, this makes him kinda techy and someone needed to represent the smart side of America.

He was pretty chill in this chapter, but Washington has live volcanoes so watch out.

Tennessee- The Volunteer State, that is literally one of her nicknames so she's pretty helpful. That's part of the reason she's in the stables every morning, and part of the reason she volunteered to give the tour.

She has a gun, they hunt a lot in Tennessee. She's nice and sweet, and if you piss her off she can shoot your head off from a hundred feet away.

Last Edited- 4/4/15


	8. Chapter 8

THE RAMBLER

\- You made me crack up, seriously my family gave me the weirdest friggen look ever. Man, I know there are some weridos out there who don't like cookies but they're just weird. Where I come from not liking cookies is a sin =). HI PRUSSIA! Be nice nice to Rambler, okay?

RUSSIA FAN

\- I could never forget about the German stuff! I'm saving it though for the Ohio chapter. That one is gonna be freaking hilarious. And yeah that probably is the secret to our car making skills, German blood.

* * *

"Now what are we going to do?" Japan asked curiously, 'Now that the tour is over what else is there left to do?'

"Continue the tour," Michigan responded with a did-you-really-not-know-that? look.

"But, like, what else is there even left to see?" Poland questioned. Michigan snorted.

"Only, like, the whole house," Michigan said, exasperated.

Michigan lead the countries over to the stairs when a group of states passed them carrying a large wooden box. They stopped, put the box down, and took a breather. It must have been really heavy.

"Shouldn't we go see if any of those state's share our awesome blood?" Prussia inquired.

"S'cuse me, but I'm trying to leading a tour here," Michigan snapped. Then she marched up the stairs.

"Jeez, bipolar much?" Prussia muttered while Italy clung to Germany whimpering. Romano rolled his eyes.

"Probably all bark and no bite," he said to himself as he moved up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Michigan sighed in relief. She had successfully distracted the countries from the states preparing for Family Night. The countries arrived soon after her, and realized they had entered into a slightly larger version of the library from the first floor.

"I've probably said this already, but each staircase empties into a library, as the floors go up the libraries get bigger. The elevator is also placed in the library," Michigan informed them as they walked to the doors of the library.

Outside the library they were greeted with a spectacular view from the floor to ceiling window. It really was a beautiful place to have a house.

"Okay, I'm not sure if you guys realized it, but this house is an H shape, dad has an odd sense of humor. We're in the horizontal line that connects the hockey sticks. The hockey sticks are, of course, the two wings. The point I wanted to make was that this whole horizontal wall is a window, it's the same on the other side. The glass is a foot thick too, in case of an attack or really really strong thunderstorm, or a baseball. We've never had a broken window here," Michigan lectured.

As she talked Italy went up and tapped the glass, 'Huh, it doesn't look like it's a foot thick,' he mused. Japan listened in interested, as it has been before stated, he was very interested in the architecture of America's home. Most of the others didn't really care that much about windows, though.

"The Right Wing holds the states's bedrooms. The states on this floor are; Virginia, West Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, New York, New Jersey, New Hampshire, Connecticut, Maryland, Massachusetts, Vermont, Georgia, Delaware, and Pennsylvania. In the Left Wing are the offices of Virginia, New York, North Carolina, Rhode Island, Vermont, and West Virginia, the offices of the other states that live on this floor are downstairs,"

"At the front of the Left Wing are two other rooms, one for girls and one for boys. They're sort of hang outs for us states. A place for us to get away from the opposite gender. We're going to go check them out first."

Michigan lead the countries to a room with a blue door, she pushed it open to reveal a pitch black room. They all filed in and searched for the light switch. A light came on, but it wasn't the one they intended. Standing on a raised platform was a state, and there was a spotlight, of some sort, shining right on him. The countries were pretty bewildered, but Michigan snickered.

"This'll be good," she murmured to the closest country. The others were trying to figure out who the state was when the music started playing. It was then that they realized the state had a mic. Now they were really curious as to what was happening.

Then the guy started to sing.

 _'Halfway across the globe_

 _and we're standing on new ground.'_ The boy looked straight at the countries, with his striking blue eyes.

' _Screamin' 'cross the waves,_

 _You can't hear a sound.'_ The boy shook his head sadly.

 _'There's no fair trials,_

 _No trade, no liberties,_

 _No tea.'_

The boy locked eyes with England at this point, and the other countries had figured out it was one of the thirteen. Meanwhile, Michigan tried her best not to crack up.

 _'We've colonized America_

 _We won't stand for tyranny_

 _Oh king.'_

The boy shook his head away, and stood up straighter. England opened his mouth to protest, or apologize, but was interrupted by the boy singing again.

 _'And it's too late to apologize_

 _It's too late_

 _I said, it's too late to apologize_

 _It's too late.'_

The boy pointed out at England who was now staring at him, slack-jawed. Japan was recording the whole thing, and desperately trying to get everyone in the shot. France was giving England sympathetic looks. Russia was grinning at the pain of the European nation. And Michigan was leaning against the wall shaking with silent laughter.

 _'We've paid your foolish tax_

 _Read the acts_

 _And it just won't do.'_

Cue another headshake, and a hard look on the state's face.

 _'We want to make it clear_

 _We believe this much is true._

 _All men were created_

 _With certain, unalienable rights!'_

The state's voice got really passionate at this point, and Michigan stopped laughing. Russia's smile faded a tad bit.

 _'Among these are_

 _Life, Liberty, and the pursuit_

 _Of Happiness.'_

A sad silence seemed to descend over the countries at this serious note. America tended to get a lot of hate, but they were all remembering how passionate about freedom he was. And, of course, how hard he had fought to get that freedom and maintain it.

 _'It's too late to apologize_

 _It's too late_

 _I said, it's too late to apologize_

 _It's too late.'_

"Cue epic violin solo!" the boy shouted next. That lifted the atmosphere a bit, it gave the sense that the boy wasn't truly angry.

 _'It's too late to apolgize_

 _It's too late_

 _I said, it's too late to apologize_

 _It's too late. (3x)'_

The boy was actually a pretty good singer.

 _'Halfway across the globe_

 _And we're standing on new ground.'_

The boy gave a small smile. Then the lights went out.

When the lights came back on a few minutes later the stage was gone and the boy was standing behind the countries, next to Michigan. 'I wonder how the hell the bastard moved the stage so quietly,' Romano thought absently to himself.

"Well, I'm glad I got that out of my system!" he exclaimed, startling several countries. Michigan rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have to be such a drama queen about the whole scenario though," she remarked.

"Why not? Nobody _ever_ lets me be a diva. You and the other Frenchies can flip out and nobody cares; all you have to say is that the French are divas. Hawaii, Alaska, and Puerto Rico can throw a tantrum whenever they want, because they're little kids and can't control themselves. California is always being overly dramatic and nobody even cares. Then New York can go act all weird and he gets away with it by saying it's from his Broadway side! I never get to be a diva! Sometimes I just wanna let lose!" the state cried.

"Let me guess, you got into a fight with New York over who was more dramatic." The state deflated a little.

"Who told you?"

"California, you guys should be more careful about where you make bets," Michigan warned.

"Well, I'm not going to warn New York! That asshole deserves to get in trouble," the state declared.

By now the countries had gotten over their surprise and were now watching the conversation with interest. Japan was, of course, still recording. Most of the countries knew who the state was, so the conversation was exceedingly amusing. However, for the countries who hadn't figured it out the conversation was exceedingly confusing.

"Hey! Singing bastard, who the fuck are you?" Romano interrupted.

"Me? I'm the wicked cool Matthew Jones. I am Massachusetts, the sixth state!" he shouted, raising his arms in the air. "I also have a sixth sense, since I'm the sixth state. That's how I knew you were coming."

"He must really wants to win that bet," Spain said to France. "He's on par with you right now."

"I have to win," he told Spain, who looked surprised that he had been heard.

"Why?" Russia inquired, he was now searching for other ways to get to Alaska. If Alaska heard that the other states liked him then he might just reveal himself.

"The bastard's getting too cocky. It's bugging me, plus if I lose he'll go on for months about his superior acting skills," he explained.

"Ah, was that the whole point of the singing?" France guessed.

"Sort of, kinda, not really, although it did help."

"Then why did you sing to us?" Italy asked innocently.

"Because he's mad at Britain, duh!" Prussia answered.

"Hey, you're Prussia. I remember you, I mean I never met you, but I remember seeing you!" Massachusetts exclaimed, pointing at the albinio.

"Ja, because I'm awesome! Once you've seen me you can't forget me!"

"Wait," Italy said, looking extremely confused. "Why are you mad at Britain?"

"Because of the American Revolution, before that Britain was really strict and apparently some of the original states are still sore about it," Germany informed the Italian.

"Then why are some of the states that aren't the originals disliking Britain?" Italy asked still confused.

"Yo, that's a whole other matter. Most of it revolves around the War of 1812," Michigan told him. Massachusetts chuckled.

"I think more states are upset over that one than they are over the Revolution," he commented.

"We did have more states by then," Michigan reminded him.

"This is true."

Italy still wasn't clear on everything though, "Why would you stay mad at your parent this whole time?"

Now Massachusetts was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, like, American totally explained it to us. The country that founded you, or has the greatest influence is, like, your parent," Poland told him.

"England's not my parent!"

England, who had been staying quiet through the whole exchange, decided it was time to add his two cents. He could understand the state not liking him, he was rather harsh on Massachusetts, but denying his connection to Britain? That wasn't something he would just sit and listen to.

"What do you mean I'm not your parent?" England nearly yelled.

"I mean you are not my mother or father! That's what I mean, look at me! Do I look English?"

They all took a moment to stare at Massachusetts. He really didn't look like England, at all. He had Raven black hair, brilliant dark blue eyes, nice teeth, and was a good half foot taller than England. He also wasn't dressed like England so they couldn't share a personality. He was wearing ripped jeans, leather boots, a Flogging Molly t-shirt, and a Red Sox hat. He definitely wasn't the image of a British offspring.

"Then, like, who is your other parent?" Poland asked curiously.

"Ireland, duh. Isn't is obvious? I mean really, the Flogging Molly shirt should be a dead give away."

"Not to mention that he looks like an Irish person," Michigan chipped in. England sighed.

"Of course you're Irish. Are you from the North or South though?" Massachusetts shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe both. If I have to pick I'll go with the South, 'cause she's the one who rebelled and succeeded at rebelling." Prussia snickered.

"I can so see it now," he laughed.

"Da, it makes sense. Now, back to your rivalry with New York," Russia prodded. Massachusetts lax face immediately hardened.

"Ugh! That douche is such an asshole!"

"And yet you're the one who's nickname is 'Masshole'," Michigan noted. Massachusetts nodded.

"Yeah, it's awful!"

"How did this rivalry start anyways?" Germany inquired. Massachusetts waved his hand to gesture a long distance of time.

"Oh man, it goes way back to our colonial days. It's a bit complicated." Michigan snorted.

"It's not that complicated."

"Do you want to explain it?"

"Not particularly."

"Then it was complicated, and we'll leave it at that."

"Deal."

"It seems as if it would be much easier if you all just got over yourselves," Japan noted. He noticed that the states were like the countries on a smaller scale; they all had lots of history together and held lots of grudges.

"But then we'd get bored at the meetings!" Massachusetts argued.

"Ja, meetings are completely unawesome without all the fighting," Prussia agreed. Germany grunted, hoping to change the course of the conversation before it hit something that would have undesirable outcomes.

"So you were just lying in wait for us?"

"Uh, yeah."

"How did you know we were coming here? Can you see the future?" Italy asked in amazement. Romano slapped the back of his head.

"You idiota! He's not-a future seer!"

"Like, obviously, you totally can't see the future. It isn't, like, possible," Poland agreed.

"I told you, I have a sixth sense!"

"So, pretty much, you just chilled out here until we showed up?."

"Yeah, it was wicked boring, but I knew you'd come in here eventually," Massachusetts informed them. "Plus, I'm the smart state, so I managed to entertain myself."

"I thought Washington was the smart state." Spain said.

"Nah, Washington thinks he's all that with a side of fries, but I'm the real smart one. I have Harvard and MIT, all the smart people come to my state so I'm smart by default."

"I wonder why you weren't invited to the lab then?" Michigan mused.

"The downstairs lab?"

"Yeah, Washington was invited to check out some of the stuff today."

"Oh, sorry guys, but I just, uh, remembered something very important I need to do," Massachusetts said.

Russia was about to ask another question when the group heard a pair of loud voices yelling outside the room.

"You don't know anything! You're just a retarded cheese head!" screamed a feminine voice.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I'm known for something! Nobody even knows what's in your state!" a male voice countered.

"Another rivalry?" France guessed. Massachusetts and Michigan nodded gravely.

"It must not be very serious, they don't have very good comebacks," England noted. Mathew and Maia looked at each other and laughed.

"Dude, right now they're being downright civil," Massachusetts chuckled.

"Yeah, I bet they're arguing about their Hockey skills. Which is ridiculous because I'm the best hockey player in this country, so they shouldn't even bother," Michigan bragged.

"Wow, egotistical much?" Mathew asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, remember, I have the Lions. I gotta be able to brag about something." Massachusetts nodded his head sympathetically.

"Someone should probably break up that fight," Russia said.

"Yeah, have fun with that Mass," Michigan agreed.

"Wait, what? I'm not doing it! I barely talk to the two of them, you're the Midwesterner, you do it," Massachusetts disagreed.

"I have a tour to finish, besides, you have something important to get to right? You wouldn't want to get held up." Michigan retorted. Massachusetts scowled.

"Fine, I'll do it," he grumbled. "You got any advice for me?"

"Offer to play Euchre with them."

"Euchre?"

"You know what? Never mind, just knock them out with a table or something," Michigan suggested.

'A table?' France mouthed at England, who shrugged.

'Euchre?' Italy mouthed at Germany, who also shrugged.

'It appears there is much we don't understand about the states,' Russia observed.

'The fights that happen here must be epically awesome,' Prussia decided.

"Who are the two states anyway?" Spain asked curiously.

"Minnesota and Wisconsin, crazy kids," Michigan muttered. The countries decided not to point out that, she too, was a kid. Which was, in turn, ironic because they were all over one hundred years old.

* * *

CHARACTER NOTES!

\- Massachusetts- So yes, Massachusetts has a rather large Irish population. Also I know Irish peole are sterotyped to have red hair, but they're actually Black Haired and Blue Eyed, or so I've been told. I figured Massachusetts would be a good fit Ireland.

Massachusetts and New York rivarly, it's pretty big and I'm sure it started in the Colonial days over land or something and evolved into sports as years passed.

England; Massachusetts would have the most feelings of hatred toward him since he got 'oppressed' the most. However, we won so the feeling wouldn't be too bad, plus they traded together still. Then when 1812 rolled around I think a little of that good feeling died. Now Massachusetts isn't sure how to feel about England, but he's still a little angry over the past.

HISTORY NOTES!

\- Masshole, yes people from Massachusetts actually get called that

\- Minnesota and Wisconsin have a rivarly too! which will come up soon

\- It's safe to say Massachusetts was the most rebellious state in the Revolution

\- And Britain went rough on the state, used it as an example for the other states to not do what Mass did.

\- This, of course, only pissed the people off more

\- Prussia did help in the Revolution. I think the Prussians went through Massachusetts; but I couldn't find any solid sources

\- The song is, 'It's too late to apologize; a declaration' look it up

\- The Lions are Michigans football team; they're not very good. At least not lately

\- The Red Wings are Michigans hockey team and have the most Stanley Cups out of the American teams

-Minnesota and Wisconsin are pretty big on hockey, at least whenever I go there hockey's a big deal

\- 1812, was America's second real war. We wanted to free Canada from England.

-There wasn't a winner to the war, but the losers were the Native Americans

\- Most states traded with England after the revolution, so I dont think they'd hate him that much

-Massachusetts does have Harvard and Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) which are both very prestigious universities

-Therefore, Massachusetts would also be rather smart

\- Euchere, pronounced 'You-Kerr"

\- It's a card game that's really common in part of the Midwest, (Michigan, Ohio, Indiana, Wisconsin, Minnesota)

\- I'm pretty sure most of America has no idea what it is, hence Massachusetts being confused

Last Edited- 4/4/15


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The tour of America's house continued without interruption. Michigan took them to most of the floors, told them who slept there, and moved on. Then it was dinner time, the countries ate, and were then shoved into their rooms. They would have called the states rude, but they'd been weird all day so they didn't expect much from them.

The following day was Wednesday, and the countries, read as Germany, had requested that they have that day off so that they could do paperwork. This worked out fine for America and the states since the remainder of the states were coming home and they didn't need a bunch of countries causing trouble. Several states actually arrived Tuesday night. After making sure the countries were dealt with Michigan rushed off to see the newest arivee, New York, she was hoping to get there before Massachusetts did. Unfortunately, she didn't beat the older state and arrived just in time to see New York open the door and get punched in the jaw.

"Welcome home," she muttered as New York doubled over and Massachusetts ran off cackling.

"MASSACHUSETTS!" America bellowed. "Get back here, you can't just punch your brother without saying hello!"

"Yeah, it's rude if you don't say 'hi' first," Washinton commented sarcastically as he handed New York and ice pack. New York chuckled.

"Don't worry 'bout me dad, I'm fine," he added. Realization dawned in Alfred's eyes.

"Oh yeah! Hey, dude, you okay?" he asked as he clapped him on the back.

"Of course I am, that Masshole punches like a girl," the state assured his dad.

"WHAT! I do not punch like a girl!" an outraged Massachusetts yelled from around the corner.

"Ha! You owe me twenty bucks!" Nevada yelled at Kentucky. "I told you he hadn't left yet!"

"Damn it, this is the fifth bet in a row I've lost," Kentucky complained as he handed the money over.

"Maybe you should stop making bets with Tucker," Illinois advised.

"Massachusetts come out here and tell you brother you're sorry you punched him," America ordered. Massachusetts slunk over to his brother.

"I'm sorry you're so weak that me punching you caused you pain," he muttered. America sighed.

"That's better, now come on. You're going to give me twenty laps around the house," America decided, walking towards the door.

"What! Why? I said sorry."

"Did you mean it? And besides, you didn't say you were sorry for punching him," America informed the state. "Now, come on." Massachusetts scowled and followed his dad out the door with New York's laughter following him.

"Are the countries gone?" Hawaii asked as her and Alaska came out of the library, where they were hiding.

"Their doors are locked and won't be unlocked until morning," Michigan informed the small states.

"Wait, what's this about countries?" New York asked confused.

"A bunch of countries were poking around the house so dad decided to reveal us states," North Dakota told him.

"Oh really?" New York asked, a mischievous light coming to his eyes.

"Don't even think about trying anything, dad said if anyone messed with the countries they'd be scrapping bird crap off the roof," Indiana warned.

"Yeah, and you can't approach them either. The state that's doing the introductions and showing them around has to introduce you," Arizona added.

New York deflated a little. "That's a bummer. Who's showing them around?"

"Michigan," Ohio said before she could. He shot her a glare and she gave him the middle finger. "I don't know why she was picked though, when there are much better applicants, like me."

"You know, I asked dad the same thing. He said it was 'cause you're a lazy asshole," Michigan replied innocently.

"Well, you're-" Ohio's response was cut off by Texas's hand clamping over his mouth.

"Let's not fight right now, or we'll all be running laps around the house," the large state said. New York strutted over to Michigan.

"So, how are the dear countries?" he inquired. Michigan shrugged.

"They're normaler than I expected."

"Who's met the countries so far?"

"Let's see, it was me, Virginia, West Virginia, North Dakota, South Dakota, Massachusetts, Louisiana, Tennessee, Washington, and Nevada. Hawaii and Alaska have been spying on them though, so they probably have a truck load of info on them."

"Massachusetts met them?"

"Don't start this, York," Delaware warned. New York waved him off and looked intently at Michigan.

"Yeah, he did. I was showing them 'round the first floor then he jumped out and sang a song about the revolution, then he complained about you, and after that he knocked Wisconsin and Minnesota out with a table," Michigan stated.

"He did what?!" Louisiana exclaimed.

"Yeah, someone should probably go clean that up. The table broke on Wisconsin's head, there are wood and glass splinters everywhere," Michigan added as an afterthought.

"Are they totally, like, okay?" California asked, looking up from her phone. Michigan paused and took on a thoughtful face.

"I don't know," she said at last. "We just kind of left them in the hallway. I think they're still unconscious."

"Oh my God! You're suppose to be more mature than that!" Illinois yelled, before grabbing Maryland and racing upstairs.

"It was funny to watch," Hawaii giggled. "Alaska even smiled at it!" The remaining states chuckled at the image.

"So," South Dakota said awkwardly. "It's nice seeing you York, but I've got to hit the hay." Most of the states nodded in agreement and left either to go to sleep or eat.

Texas lifted Ohio up and headed upstairs. "I'll just drop him off upstairs. As much fun as it is to watch you two fight, I can't let that happen because I just got my pistol back. I don't want to lose it again."

"Don't you have like, five pistols?" California asked.

"Yeah, dad took them all!" Tex yelled from the stairs.

"That sucks, I feel for you bro!" Michigan called back. Louisiana rolled his eyes.

"You need to embrace your French side," he told her.

"If she did that she'd be no fun," New York argued.

"Whatevah," California stated. "All this arguing is, like, totally unfabulous. Lewis and I are going to the movies. My bae is suppose to be there in twenty minutes with some friends. This is totally going to make him jealous," Cali stated before dragging Lewis out the door. Michigan and New York shared a grin before cracking up at the look of surprise on Lewis's face.

"Hey, everyone ditched us," New York complained when they stopped laughing. Michigan looked around.

"The bastards. Wanna go down to the basement and watch some hockey?"

"Hell yeah! I'll race ya!"

The two states raced downstairs to watch hockey. A few minutes later America and Massachusetts came back in breathing hard.

"Who was that, that left?" America breathed out. Massachusetts shrugged.

"I…don't know. I think…there were two people though." America nodded and straightened up.

"That was a good run. How about we go get some ice cream at Smith's?" Massachusetts nodded happily. "Sounds wicked sweet."

xXxHetaliaxXx

The next morning the countries woke up to the sound of many voices. They shrugged it off though, the states are pretty loud. Even when they were staring at them the day before the volume in the dinning room was at a dull roar. The countries supposed they just inherited it from America.

One by one the countries left their rooms to retrieve food, all of them expecting to have to go to the dinning room for food. They were pleasantly surprised to find buffet set up in the hallway. America didn't want to risk any awkward, or possibly dangerous, run ins in the dinning room.

The next two hours were spent in peace, sort of. They had to wear earplugs in order to drown out most of the noise of the states. That was something else the countries noticed, the states seemed rather louder today and they were slamming a great deal of doors. However, most, countries ignored this and passed it off as the states being teenagers.

There was only one country who became suspicious of the doings of the states. This, of course, was partly because the noisy states woke him up, but mostly because when he went out into the hall he heard a state yell, "I can't believe it's been a month since our last family night!"

The Prussian, who was already planning on sneaking around America's house since he had no paperwork, decided he had found his mission for the day. He was going to find out what was going on with the states, and what family night really was.

He slunk out of the hallway and then ducked into library where he left the door open a crack so he could see the foyer. He only waited a few minutes before the front door swung open and a state with a duffel bag stepped in. Seconds later said state was tackled by one of her siblings.

"Ow! Get off me Cali!" The girl yelled from the ground.

"Sorry, Tana, but I, like, haven't seen you in a month! And, like, so much fabulous stuff has, like, totally happened in the past week!" California yelled as she rolled off her sister.

"Real stuff, or microstuff?" the other state questioned.

"REAL STUFF!"

"Well, what is it?"

"THERE ARE TOTALLY COUNTRIES HERE!" California shouted, throwing her arms up.

"Wait, seriously?" The other state glanced around, as if she could spot a country hiding behind the curtains.

"Yeah! It's totally weird!"

"HEY! California and Montana, you guys need to be quite!" a boy shouted from down the hall.

"Whatever Penny!" California yelled back.

"I'm serious, I was ordered to make sure people stayed quiet over here. Dad said to make sure the countries don't get disturbed. We don't need them to come out and investigate," the boy explained as he neared the girls. Montana nodded.

"That's perfectly reasonable. We'll go."

"Yeah! We can go up to your room and I'll help you unpack. That way I can explain everything to you!" California cheered and dragged the other state up the stairs.

'Now this is interesting,' Prussia thought. 'I thought all the states knew about us knowing. And they don't want us countries interfering with whatever's going on. Maybe the next group that comes through will explain it.'

The next group certainly did, but not in the way Prussia thought they would. He was expecting another state to arrive at the house. Instead he heard the elevator ding and had a second to dive out of sight.

'Scheisse!'

"Why do we have to do this?" complained a male voice.

"Because if we didn't we'd have to sit on the floor," another voice reminded him.

"I meant why does it have to be us."

"Probably because we're smaller than most everyone else."

"But we're older than most of them!" the other voice cried out in response.

"Remember, because we're carrying the chairs up we get to go first at the meeting."

"Yeah, I guess that's a nice perk," he muttered.

"JERSEY! DEL!" a girl yelled as she burst into the library.

"Yeah? Whaddya want?"

"Are you guys done with the chairs?"

"No, George."

"It's Georgia! I'm not a boy!" the girl pouted.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Did you have something to tell us?"

"Yeah, Penn wanted me to tell you guys, if I saw you, to meet at New York's room to rehearse one more time," she informed him.

"Okay, thanks Gia," the other state thanked.

"Now that's a nickname I can live with."

"Good, 'cause you don't get to change it."

"Shit! Dude, only seven hours left 'till family night starts!" one of the dudes warned.

"We better hurry up then, see ya 'round sis!"

After the three states left the room Prussia rolled out from under the couch.

"Kesesseess! So Family Night is tonight! And it must be like a World Meeting. I'm so awesome for figuring this out!"

Prussia decided he should continue investigating though, that way he could find a way to spy on Family Night. He went in the elevator, because the states had obviously come from up where the meeting was being held.

"Now, which floor to go to? Hmm, Michigan didn't take us to anything above the fourth floor so I'll start on the fifth floor!"

Prussia arrived on the fifth floor to discover that he had, indeed, chosen the correct floor.

Instead of emptying out in a library, the stairs took him to the corner of a meeting room. There were, unfortunately for Prussia, several states up there already. They noticed him before he saw them, and the next thing he knows something whacked him in the back of his head. The world faded to black.

When he awoke he was tied to a chair. There were several states pacing around and debating what to do with him.

"We need to do something with him, to keep him away from the meeting," said one boy.

"I know! We can throw him out the window and into the pool!" declared another state.

"Ken, we want to subdue him, not kill him," a girl reminded him.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" he demanded. She shrugged.

"Knock him out and lock him in a closet?"

"That's not half bad," another state added.

"I still think we should let dad decided," a quieter girl remarked.

"DID SOMEONE SAY MY NAME?" America yelled as he burst into the room.

"Yeah! We need to figure out what to do with this dude!" yelled a kid from across the room.

"Oh, hey Prussia!" America waved, just noticing the nation. He seemed to consider the options. "We could throw him out the window."

"Dad!"

"Hey, that's what I said!" America grinned and fist bumped his son.

"Great minds think a like!"

"More like strange minds," muttered a voice behind Prussia.

"We can't throw him out the window," argued a state.

"Why not?"

"Because then we'd have a broken window to fix!" the state replied in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh yeah, good point."

Prussia's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He couldn't believe they were really having this conversation. Throwing him out a window wouldn't kill him! They should know better.

"Why don't we just give him to Michigan and make her take care of him. She was put in charge of this whole situation anyway! It's her fault he came up here, so she should fix it."

"Yeah, let's do that!"

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"I'm down with it."

"Awesome!" America cheered. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey! Micky! How're you?…Great! Now get up here and get rid of Prussia for us!….No! I don't mean kill him!…Sweet, bye!" America hung up.

"It's all cool dudes!" he declared. Although Prussia was slightly worried he might wake up in a ditch somewhere now.

When Michigan arrived she just dragged Prussia into the elevator, chair and all. They rode downstairs in silence, and then Michigan dragged Prussia back to his room. Then she ungagged him. She didn't untie him though.

"So, you've discovered Family Night is our form of a World Meeting. Big deal, why wouldn't we have meetings? The thing is we don't want you countries interrupting our meeting. Therefore, I'm gonna lock your door once I untie you. You got any questions?"

"Ja, when does this Family Night thing end? I want to know how long I'm gonna be locked up."

"Fair enough, it starts with dinner tonight and it'll end sometime tomorrow evening."

"How am I gonna eat?"

"Oh, I guess I'll have one of the maids bring up some food."

"Can you bring a TV in here? If I'm gonna be locked up for a while I want some entertainment."

"Yeah, that can be arranged. Oh, and you won't tell anyone about this, yeah?"

"Ja, sure, just get me some food."

"Okay,cool." Michigan jumped up and untied him before rushing out of the room. Prussia jumped up right after her and looked through the keyhole to make sure she was gone. He had managed to form a plan when he realized he was just being taken back to his room.

"LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT! GET YOUR KLEINE ASS IN HERE NOW!" He banged on the wall. His room was next to his brother's and Michigan had told them that the walls were pretty thin.

Prussia heard something loud hit the door, cue German swearing. Soon enough the door burst open though and Germany was yelling in, of course, German.

"Bruder, would you mind telling me how you manged to lock yourself in your room?"

"Well, I was doing some awesome investigation on the fifth floor when some unawesome ninja states knocked me out. Anyways, I found out that Family Night is like a giant meeting of the states und it starts tonight at dinner. I have decided we must spy on it," Prussia explained.

"You want to spy on the people who knocked you out? You must have been hit very hard," Germany noted.

"Nein! I'm fine, I have a hard head. Think about it, there has to be a better reason for the states and America to not want us to know about this!" Germany sighed, he didn't want to admit it but he was curious. "Plus, it'll be great entertainment."

"You might have a point. Let's see what the other countries have to say about this."

When the countries had gathered in the hallway Prussia explained the situation. They, too, were intrigued by this change of events and wanted to learn more. The problem they encountered, however, was how to go about spying. Luckily for them, a sympathetic state had been listening. She thought the countries should see that the states were just like them, and she hoped that this might bridge the gap between the two groups.

She approached the group, they didn't notice her. She joined the group, and they still didn't notice her. She jumped on a table and raised her arms, and they didn't freaking notice her. So she opened her mouth and yelled at loud as she could. They heard something. The countries all shut up and listened really hard.

"If you want to spy on the mission then I can help," said a voice. The countries looked at each other uneasily. Maybe America was onto something with his ghost theory.

"Okay, what do we do?" England asked cautiously. He was certainly uneasy, especially because Russia was grinning more than usual. Russia was grinning because he could see the blond girl standing on the table. He found it amusing that the countries were scared of a state.

"Good, just follow me," the girl replied, hopping down from the table. Several countries were about to say that they couldn't see her, but shut up when they saw Russia start walking.

The girl took them to the basement, another place they hadn't been yet. She lead them around a corner and to a wall. She pressed the stones in a certain order and the wall opened up. A staircase was revealed. The countries were ushered up it and at the end of the staircase they found a room with many tv screens, all of the screens were showing an image of the meeting room.

* * *

This was fun to write, the next chapter will be the meeting!

I don't really have any history and character notes for you guys, but there will be some next chapter.

Guess who that state at the end was!

Last Edited- 4/10/15


	10. Chapter 10

"It is now time to start this state meeting!" Alfred announced after the last state had been seated. "This is our 2,828th official meeting!"(1). Several states looked confused at the large number, others shrugged and ignored it, and other states appeared to be doing mental math.

"No it hasn't," Oklahoma countered. "I've been to way less meetings than that!"

"Dumbass, that's because you weren't a state back then," New Jersey retorted, rolling his eyes. Missouri nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're both right," he confirmed.

"Oh my God, Missouri grow a spine already and pick a side!" Alabama exclaimed. "You're always agreeing with everyone!"

"I can't help it! I don't know where I lay. Northerners think I'm a hillbilly, Southerners think I'm a Yankee, the east coast thinks I lie in the mountains, and the west coast thinks that I'm an east coast farmer!"(2) he cried in despair.

"Oh, stop panicking," Tennessee told him. "This just means you can hang out and fit in with everybody!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"See? It's all fine. Now, let's actually start this meeting," Utah stated, getting on top of things.

"Who's up first?" Mississippi asked curiously. All the states looked to America.

"Oh, um, it's…"

"ME!" shouted a voice from down the table. It was Delaware.

"Then me," New Jersey added.

"Okay, but who's after that?" Mississippi asked.

"Oh that's easy! We'll just draw names from a hat!" America answered.

"Sounds good to me," Missouri commented.

"GOD DAMN IT MISERY(2.5)!" Oregon yelled from the other end of the table.

"Hey! Leave the little punk alone!" Texas shouted back.

"Nobody has even presented yet, and we're all ready fighting," North Carolina sighed. Her brother heard her and scowled, he didn't like it when she was upset.

"Shut the hell up already!" he roared. When the states shut up and sat down he nodded at Delaware. "Go on and present now."

America patted South Carolina's head. "Good job."

The countries watched in surprise as the meeting began in a very similar manner to their own. In the room they were now located in there were ten smaller computer screens so that they could watch a select few states and headphones. There was also a big screen on the wall that showed the entire room.

"What is this place?" Germany asked suspiciously.

"It's the monitor slash security room, dad built it a couple years back, but always forgets to use it," the ghost state answered.

"Well, I guess we better take a seat," Japan suggested as he sat down at the closet computer. The other countries followed suit and for the next several hours they were all involved in their own worlds.

Once Japan placed the headphones on a box popped up on the screen. It asked if there was any state in particular he wanted to monitor. Against his better judgment Japan clicked yes, and then he typed in the name Hawaii.

The image of all the states zoomed in until he could really only see three. There was an eight year-old Asian girl sitting between a young boy who had a scary resemblance to Russia and another kid who looked more Spanish. He frown, 'Who is that boy?'

Japan moved his cursor over the boy's face and a name popped up. Puerto Rico. Huh, I didn't know Puerto Rico was a state(3). He shrugged if off and focused on Hawaii.

"So she was the little girl we saw when we first arrived," Japan mused. He had suspicions, but he hadn't been sure. However, now he felt even worse about his past with the state, considering that she was just a kid.

Japan hadn't wanted to attack America way back then, they were friends!, but his boss was worried that America would join the war. So a plan was set up to attack America, there were three things at Pearl Harbor that they were targeting. The third was the most crucial, and destroying it would have a huge impact on America. It was never hit. Japan couldn't bring himself to do it, and he's glad of it.

America was still incredibly angry at Japan though. He could see it clearly even though it happened more than seventy years ago. It was couple days after the attack on Hawaii, and it was a nice day out. Japan was sitting in his Zen garden when America arrived.

The door banged open and Japan found himself faced with an extremely pissed off American. The first thing he noticed was that America didn't look very injured, in fact, there was no sign of injury to be detected. The second thing he noticed was that he was really pissed off.

"You attacked me," the large nation stated.

"It is war, that's what happens," Japan said simply, not able to look at America.

"I wasn't your enemy. There was no need to attack me!" he shouted angrily.

"Yes, but you could have easily joined the Allies. That would have made my job more difficult."

"Too bad for you then, you're job is going to get a hell of a lot worse," America told him darkly. For the first time Japan looked up at America. His eyes were burning with anger and betrayal. There was something else there too, but Japan couldn't figure it out.

For the first time in a long while Japan felt afraid. He had never seen America look or act this way; he figured he would be angry, but the American never displayed emotions very deeply. Many countries had thought of him as shallow because of it. Today, Japan could see his anger right down to the root of his soul. It wasn't his anger that scared Japan though. American appeared to be driven by a force different from hurt pride or hatred over an attack. This was different and it scared Japan.

"Oh really? Have you decided to do something about it?" Japan asked, keeping his cool.

"Yeah." He slammed a pile of papers down on the table. "You launched a direct assault on me without warning. Hawaii is a mess. I've made you my enemy. You're going to regret it Kiku, you really are," America warned him before leaving.

And, oh how he regretted it.

Japan blinked out of his flash back when Hawaii spoke. She was giggling about something. "Your huskies are so cute though!" she exclaimed. It took the country a moment to realize she was talking to Alaska.

"That doesn't mean I'm cute though!" Alaska defended himself.

"Well, you're cute too!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not !"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!" Alaska roared, jumping out of his seat.

"Alaska, are you okay?" Pennsylvania asked, seeing as he was the one who was presenting at the time.

"I'm fine," he huffed, sitting back down. Puerto Rico smirked.

"He's just in denial."

"About what?" Iowa asked in confusion.

"He won't accept that he's cute," Hawaii explained.

"What? But he's been called cute all the time before and never had a problem with it!" Michigan argued.

"Yeah! Plus 'Melia calls you adorable whenever you do anything!" America added.

"See? Just admit you're cute!" Hawaii wailed.

"Fine!" There was a moment of silence.

"Well? Are you, like, going to totally say it or not?" California asked.

"Wait, you want me to say it out loud?" Alaska asked aghast.

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay! I'm cute, are you happy?"

"Yes! Thank you!" squealed the Japanese state.

Japan couldn't help but smile at their companionship. He also found it funny that Alaska was nothing like Russia. Or was he? Alaska wasn't much like America either(4). Japan wondered what the extent was which the similarities between the states and countries went. Was it looks? Or personality? Or feelings? Could feelings even be passed down? And how is it that none of the countries had never seen a state before? (5).

"Cto ugodno, do the por, kak vy scastlivy." (6. Whatever, as long as you are happy) This lead several states to snicker and exchange money.

"Damn it, not again," Kentucky complained as he handed another twenty to Nevada.

"Are you still gambling with him?" Vermont asked with raised eyebrows.

"He's the only one who makes bets with me!"

"Maybe because you make stupid bets," Ohio quipped.

"His bets are better than the friggen retared ones you make," Michigan retorted.

"Ah, don't be a bitch Micky, I know you're just jealous that I'm such a genius, but you don't have to be so rude," Ohio told her.

"A genius?" Michigan snorted. "You're just a lazy asshole who calls cheating being smart," Michigan sneered.

"You can't argue with that," New York noted.

"Shut the hell up York," Massachusetts said from across the table. "Nobody asked for your opinion."

"Hey! I think Michigan was right in defending Kentucky!"

"Bullshit, Michigan only wanted to make a jab at Ohio! And you're just siding with her 'cause…I dunno…so she'll give you some weed!" Massachusetts declared.

"Oh man, now I wanna smoke," Michigan and Nevada said in unison, as they both pulled out a cigarette.

"Hey," New York nudged her. "Butt me."(7). Michigan nodded and handed him a cigarette.

"You called me lazy? You're the one smoking at the meeting!"

"I'm confused, what does smoking have to do with being lazy?" South Dakota asked her brother. He shrugged.

"People smoke to relax, and you shouldn't relax at a meeting?" he suggested.

"Why don't we all calm down and figure out who's going to present next?" Tennessee suggested.

"OH! Can I picked the name?" Hawaii asked eagerly. America nodded and slide the hat to her.

"It's…Ar-Kans-ass, Our can's ass?" Hawaii questioned giggling. Alaska rolled his eyes, as did Arkansas as she got up.

"That's the tenth time you've done it today," she informed the islander. "It's not particularly funny anymore."

Hawaii shrugged and giggled some more.

"Were you this big of a trouble maker before I came along?" Alaska whispered to Hawaii once Arkansas started speaking.

"No, I was way worse," she told him, smirking. "Especially because I was kind of mad at America for a long time." (8).

"Oh yeah, I remember that. It connected me to you because it reminded me of my relationship with Rossia." (9).

"Yeah, except you still hate Russia," Hawaii remarked.

"Well, you still hate England (10)," Alaska argued.

"I never said there was anything wrong with hating Russia, just that our relationships are different because I don't hate America."

"Yeah, I know, but it's funny to watch you try to not get angry," he snickered.

"Jerk."

"Drama queen."

"Eskimo."(11)

"Mexican."(12)

"Peninsula."(13)

"Island."(14)

"Friggen huge."(15)

"Friggen tiny."(16)

"Cold."(17)

"Hella lot o' bugs."(18)

"Ugh."

"Argh."

Japan didn't pay much heed to their spat, however. His mind was still with, 'You still hate England.' What did England ever do to Hawaii? Why didn't she hate him, Japan?(19) It doesn't make sense. How does Hawaii even know England?

While Japan was caught up in his thoughts on the matter he missed the presentation of Florida, a cheery Spainish girl (20), and Kansas, a girl of indeterminable descent (21).

The only thing that managed to pull the country from his thoughts was a flickering on the screen. A message had appeared that told him to revert back to the main screen for the Informational Regional Performance Demonstration.

'What? The Informational Regional Performance Demonstration? We certainly don't do that. I wonder what it is,' Japan wondered as he pulled off his headphones and turned to face the screen. On the screen, America was once again shifting through a hat, he pulled out a slip of paper and hollered.

"It's the Midwest! Now pick a rep and do rock paper scissors to figure out who's presenting first!"

Two groups of kids groaned. Then Indiana and North Dakota were shoved forward to participate in the challenge.

"Okay dude, let's so this," Indiana said, cracking his knuckled.

"If you're trying to intimidate me it won't work," North Dakota informed him. Indiana rolled his eyes, and then the game began.

Round 1: Indiana played rock, and North Dakota played paper.

Round 2: North Dakota played scissors, and Indiana played rock.

Round 3: Indiana played rock, and North Dakota played rock.

Round 4: North Dakota played paper, and Indiana played rock.

"AND THE WINNER IS NORTH DAKOTA!" America announced. "So the East North Central of the Midwest will be presenting first!(23) Seeing as they lost(24)."

The states got up and exited through the right side of the room. Apparently this next segment was being held somewhere else.

The next setting shown was what sort of looked like a living room, but a bit more personalized, like a bedroom of sorts.(25)

There was a circle of couches, and in the center an empty area. Behind the coach you could see all sorts of items, like games, posters, video games, and a TV. A state that looked like a cross between Romano and France(26) was standing in the middle of the couch circle.

"Do I really have to do this?" she asked glancing behind her at a group of states sitting on the floor. They nodded and gestured for her to continue talking. She sighed.

"Okay. We are the East North Central States. The Infamous Indiana, me, the Magnificent Michigan, the Outstanding Ohio, and the Wonderful Wisconsin," she stated in a bored voice.

"And that was the Intelligent Illinois!" Wisconsin shouted as the other states from their group joined Illinois at the center.

"For our talent this month we'll be doing EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!" Indiana added.

"Out first battle is AL CAPONE VS BLACKBEARD!" He roared. Michigan and Wisconsin stepped up to the center dress as their roles.

"You dudes should know that Illinois was gonna do Al(27) but then she got offended. Then Ohio was all like, 'Have Michigan do it 'cause of the Purple Gang!(28), so yeah, he's an asshole!" Michigan announced before Indiana started the music.

 _"I come strapped with six pistols and a dagger,_

 _Walk under the flag with the scallywag swagger,_

 _Ain't no parrot on my shoulder and no rings in my ears,_

 _I'm an irate pirate, a real swashbuckling buccaneer,_

 _Beef with me? Please, I'm the high seas Caesar,_

 _My cold heart is many degrees beneath the deep freezer,_

 _You're an obese, greasy sleaze squeezing a diseased Peter_

 _That no skeezer would touch if she had fifty foot tweezers,_

 _Don't start a war with me, your not hardcore,_

 _I'll pimp-slap those face scars of yours port and starboard,_

 _You spent time in Alcatraz, I'm sure you were fine,_

 _If you dropped the soap as little as you drop dope rhymes,_ " Wisconsin started, collecting a few laughs as he rapped, whether it was from the lyrics, or the image of him trying to be a burly pirate was yet to be deceided.

 _"I'm a busy man, Captain Crunch, I'll make this quick,_

 _I'm ruining pirates faster than Johnny Depp did,_

 _I had syphilis, yeah, well you're a huge dick,_

 _With a scurvy ridden ship filled with bilge rat pricks,_

 _I run and intricate criminal syndicate so show respect,_

 _Or get that tongue ripped out your neck and shoved right up your poop deck,_

 _Been slappin' bitch ass teaches back since I was 14,_

 _You ain't a tough guy, my kids dressed up like you for Halloween,_

 _I'll use that fuse in your hat to light up you and your buddies,_

 _Then burn your sailboat down and collect the insurance money,_

 _Then maybe they'll find your bloated body dead and washed up on the beach,_

 _This is Capone rappin' and I'm cappin' this Captain, capise?_ " Michigan was grinning when she stepped back. Doing a rap battle for their talent was her idea, and was glad it worked. She took rapping very seriously(29).

" _The Valentine Massacre brought your condemnation_

 _But I'm gonna sink you faster than your income tax evasion_

 _When I toss you overboard like a mob abomination_

 _So prepare to learn the Davy Jones' locker combination_

 _Forty cannon on the Queen Anne, your gang can't stop it,_

 _I'll pilfer all your rum and sell it back at a profit,_

 _Cause I'm a criminal legend with a bad ass name,_

 _You're a fat thug with an STD in his brain!"_ Wisconsin was breathing hard, but did his second verse flawlessly. He hit everything on time, and his enunciation was perfect. He grinned a triumphant smile when several states clapped.

 _"C'mon, they chopped your head off and hung it from a rope,_

 _The only legend you left was your prohibition on soap,_

 _I mean that rat nest bread's trapped so many crumbs,_

 _This bum could get marooned and still eat lunch for a month,_

 _I'm the emcee assassin, slash like Edward Kenway,_

 _Rap so hard, call me Al…dente,_

 _Take your little sloop, John B, and go home,_

 _Tell South Carolina Blackbeard got Capwned!"_ Michigan gave a mock bow to the crowd of states before bumping fists with Wisconsin.

"Nice job dude, I told ya you wouldn't screw up," Michigan commented.

"Yeah, I was good. I think I might even beat you!" Wisconsin exclaimed. Michigan laughed.

"Haha, don't get cocky. I kicked your ass, good try though," Michigan retorted as they moved from the center of the room to the couch.

"Next up in EPIC RAP BATTELS OF HISTORY is MITT RAMNEY VS BARACK OBAMA!"(29) Indiana announced.

"Is this some sort of Talent Show?" Spain questioned.

"Hai, it appears so," Japan responded.

"We should do this at our meetings!" Italy exclaimed.

"Ja, then they wouldn't be so unawesome," Prussia added.

"Shh, I can't hear them!" Britain shushed them.

Ohio and Illinois (30) stepped up to the center of the room. Ohio started rapping once the music began.

 _"I'm not gonna let this battle be dictated by facts,_

 _I'm rich! I've got fat stacks and super PACs,_

 _We all know what went down in that 2008 election,_

 _You're a decent politician with a winning complexion,_

 _You're all Barack and no bite, been no change and we're all still hoping,_

 _That you'll shut your mouth, but like Guantanamo Bay they're both open,_

 _You're from the windy city, where you're looking pretty with your blowhards,_

 _But come January, you'll be left evicted and with no job,_

 _Raw rhymes stronger than my jawline when I spit a phrase,_

 _Knocking you harder than front doors in my old mission days,_

 _You see this silver spoon? This dug Mass out of debt,_

 _Took you four years to drop unemployment down below 8%,_

 _You feel that Barry? You're old news, everyone's having doubts,_

 _And your rhymes are as weak as this economy that you've done nothing about,_

 _Call me a vicious business man cause Romney's stealing this race,_

 _I'll go Bain Capital on your donkey ass, restructure your face!"_ Ohio declared with an evil look on his face. He crossed his arms, and smirked, fully encompassing the aura of a powerful politician.

 _"They say your father was a great man, you must be what's left,_

 _Need to stop hatin' on gays, let 'em teach you how to dress,_

 _You've got the momma jeans and a Mr. Fantastic face,_

 _So rich and white, it's like I'm running against a cheesecake!_

 _Republicans need a puppet and you fit,_

 _Got their hands so far up your rear, call you Mitt,_

 _I'm the head of state, you're like a head of cabbage,_

 _'Bout to get smacked by my stimulus package (ahaha),_

 _You're a bad man with no chance, you can't even touch me,_

 _I got four more years (two terms) in the White House, just trust me,_

 _I hoped you saved your best rhymes for the second half,_

 _Cause right now, I'm 47% through kicking your ass!"_ Illinois stated proudly. Obama was from her land, and she was damn proud of him.

 _"Whatever, that 40% thing got you real mad,_

 _What, did it remind you how many decent parents you had?"_ Ohio leaned a bit closer to Illinois.

 _"Uh, look, I respect all religions, uh, but it might get crazy,_

 _If the White House has a first, second, and a third lady!"_ Illinois flipped him off as she counted.

" _Ha! Don't bring up wives, man! What are you doing?_

 _You got hitched to the female version of Patrick Ewing!"_ Ohio crowed.

 _"Uhhh, let me be clear, uh, don't get it twisted,_

 _We'll see how pretty your face is after my fist has kissed it!"_ Illinois also leaned toward him, and several states started worrying that they might actually fight it out.

"Ahhuuhhaa...you're a stuttering communist!"

" _Oh yeah? Well, you're stupid!"_

 _"You're stupid!"_

 _"Nuh-uh!"_

 _"EERRGGG!"_

 _"EEEERRRR!"_

 _"CAWWWW!"_ The states looked around in confusion when they heard the bird cry. Then they looked up to see Indiana hanging from the ceiling by a bald eagle. He had a top hat and fake beard on.

 _"By the power invested in me by this giant bald bird,_

 _The President shall not be the shiniest of two turds!"_ He shouted still in the air, then he dropped to the ground.

 _"You! I wanna like you, don't talk about change, just do it!_

 _I fought for what was on my brain until a bullet went through it!"_ He shouted at Illinois. Then he spun around to face Ohio.

 _"And you, moneybags, you're a pancake, you're flip-floppity,_

 _It's a country, not a company you can play like Monopoly,"_ he shouted again. Then he faced the crowd of states as he said his next lines,.

 _"I'll properly reach across the aisle and bitch-smack you as equals!_

 _Of the people,_

 _by the people,_

 _for the people!_

 _Eagle!_ " He didn't fly into the air like the states were expecting though. He was simply hit with the stuffed eagle and pushed to the side.

"CAAAWWW!"

Everyone started laughing as Indiana got up and swayed. "It wasn't supposed to happen that way, I swear." He shook his head as Illinois and Ohio took off their costumes.

"Anyways, onto the next and final battle! RASPUTIN VS STALIN!" (31) Michigan annouced and started the music. Indiana and Ohio stepped up to each other and grinned.

" _Cool mustache, Wario._

 _Try messing with the mad monk, you'll be sorry, yo!_

 _How many dictators does it take,_

 _To turn an empire into a union of ruinous states?_

 _It's a disgrace what you did to your own people!_

 _Yo daddy beat you like a dog and now you're evil!_

 _You're from Georgia, sweet Georgia,_

 _And history books unfold ya,_

 _As a messed up mutha fucka bent in the mind,_

 _Who built a superpower, but he paid the price,_

 _With the endless destruction of Russian lives!_

 _If you're the man of steel, I spit kryptonite!_

 _Big dick mystic, known to hypnotize!_

 _I can end you with a whisper to your wife,"_ Indiana rapped with a sly grin. Ohio rolled his eyes.

 _"Look into my eyes, you perverted witch!_

 _See the soul of the man who made Mother Russia his bitch!"_

 _Russia snorted derisively, but avoided eye-contacted with the other countries._

 _"You think I give a fuck about my wife?_

 _My own son got locked up in prison, and I didn't save his life!_

 _You got off easy when they pickled that moose cock!_

 _I'd leave your neck in a noose in a trench and shot!_

 _Your whole family, shot! All your wizard friends, shot!_

 _Anyone who sold you pierogi, shot!_

 _Starve you for days till you waste away._

 _I even crushed motherfuckers when I'm laid in state._

 _Pride of Lenin, took Trotsky out of the picture._

 _Drop the hammer on you harder than I bitch slapped Hitler!"_ he practically screamed. Cue Illinois jumping in dressed up as Lenin.

 _"I have no pride for you who ruined everything_

 _My revolution was doing to stop the bourgeoisie!_

 _I fought the bondage of classes. The proletariat masses_

 _Have brought me here to spit a thesis against both of your asses!"_ she told them passionately. The states started rolling their eyes thinking it was basically a repeat of the previous battle. Illinois turned to point at Indiana.

 _"Let me start with you there, Frankenstein!_

 _Looking like something out of R.L. Stine._

 _It's hip-hop chowder, red over white,_

 _Cause the Tsar's wife can't do shit tonight!"_ Then she turned to Ohio.

 _"And Joseph, you were supposed to be my right-hand man,_

 _But your loyalty shriveled up like your right hand, man!_

 _Our whole future was bright, you let your heart grow dark,_

 _And stopped the greatest revolution since the birth of Marx!"_ she told him angrily. Then the door to the room opened and Wisconsin poked his head in.

 _"Knock, knock, knock, knock,_

 _Did somebody say birthmarks?"_ the states began to chuckle when they saw the mark on his head and realized he was Gorbachev.

" _Yo, I'm the host with the most glasnost!_

 _Assholes made a mess and the war got cold._

 _Shook hands with both Ronalds, Reagan and McDonald's, no doubt._

 _If your name end with "in", time to get out!_

 _I have the balls to let Baryshnikov dance, playa!_

 _Tore down that wall like the Kool-Aid Man, oh yeah!_

 _You two need yoga Дa. You need a shower Дa._

 _And you all need to learn how to handle real power!"_ he lectured, waving his hand at all of them.

 _"Did somebody say real power?_ " Michigan asked from atop a table. A few states doubled over in laughter when they saw her; seeing as she was dressed like Putin, down to the half bald wig.

 _"Дa, you want to mess with me?_

 _I spit hot borscht when I'm crushing these beats._

 _Blow it up like a tuba, while I'm balling in Cuba._

 _Doing judo moves and schooling every Communist сука. (bitches)._

 _I'm a president in my prime. My enemies don't distract me._

 _The last man who attacked me lived a half-life so comrade, come at me!_

 _You don't know what you're doing when you try to bust a rhyme against a mind like Putin._

 _You'll find that the ex-KGB is the best MC in the ex-CCCP!"_ she ended with her arms raised in victory. Then she jumped down from the table and high-fived the other midwest states.

"And that was our talent for this month! Thank you all for coming out!" Indiana ended before taking off his costume.

Back in the control room the smaller screens flickered back to life. Poland grinned, he hadn't been watching any state in particular before, but now he wanted to see California. He bet she was the bomb at state meetings, always sharing the best gossip.

"Okay, the next state to present is...Georgia!" America yelled once all the states were seated.

"Oooh, you'll never believe it, but I saw Georgia kissing Alabama," California whispered to Utah. Utah's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? I thought they were siblings!" Utah exclaimed quietly. California groaned.

"How many times do I have to explain this? The only ones who are really siblings are North and South Dakota, North and South Carolina, and West Virginia and Virginia!" California explained exasperated.

"Oh, um, anyways does Georgia know you know?" Utah asked curiously.

"Heck yeah! And you know what she said? She totally blamed West Virginia! Like, she was just all like, West dared me too! But it's a total lie, I know 'cause they were in like a place you wouldn't look for them in!"

"Woah, I didn't even know they liked each other!" Utah said in surprise.

"Well, they, like, don't," California replied.

"Then why were they kissing?"

"I dunno, but they don't give each other secret looks or anything so they totally can't like each other. It's logic, duh!"

"Or maybe you're in denial because you like Alabama, and you're just trying to get him jealous by going on about your boyfriend!" Utah concluded triumphantly. California squinted at her friend.

"Guuuurl, you cray-cray, when have I ever been into anyone from the South? State, Capitol, or person?" Utah deflated.

"Oh yeah, I guess that's that then."

It wasn't it for Poland though. He was compiling a list to discuss with France while the two girls discussed the possibility of Oklahoma, seeing as he was the next state called up to present, being gay. (32). Alabama x Georgia was a new pairing he could add. He was also considering Hawaii x Alaska, but they're still technically kids so he wasn't sure. He also had the Dakotas x the Carolinas, after that he was stuck, which was why he was watching California.

"VERMONT! Is up next to present!"

A girl quickly stood up and made her way to the center of the room 'A female New England state? Now that's interesting!' Poland glanced over to France to see if he was thinking the same thing as him. He was.

"Poor Vermont,"

"Oh, I know, right?"

"Being the only one a Uncle Mattie doesn't like must suck!"

"And to think it's all over Maple Syrup." (33)

"Oh well, he likes me well enough!"

"Yeah, we all know his favorites are the boarder states though." (34)

"Can you blame him? They're the only ones who never forget him besides Dad that is," (35)

"Yeah, that's true I guess."

"Speaking of Canada, did you see the totally fab purse Quebec got?"

"OMG yes! It's so chic, I was so jelly when she texted me a pic of it!"

"Hey, Cali, since you've been paying attention so well why don't you pick the next state?" Alfred asked innocently. (36). California blushed bright red and pulled a name from the hat.

"It looks like Alabama is up next!" America announced.

Poland was forced to listen to Alabama's presentation on his economy and how his farming and fishing was because California refused to speak since she didn't want to get yelled at. So Poland suffered. He suffered for an entire twelve and a half minutes. Then Nevada was chosen as the next person to speak.

Poland had met Nevada before, but he was drug crazed back and was apparently scared of aliens. Michigan had told them that he had many side, but Poland didn't really believe her. Now though, when he was staring at the sleek, smart, good-looking, put together teen, he believed her.

He wondered if all of the states have mental issues. Nevada obviously had a multiple personality disorder, Michigan was either bipolar or just an asshole, and Texas, apparently, has extreme anger issues. He discovered that Louisiana was obsessed with all things relationship wise, and that Virginia was OCD. He wondered if all of the states were like this, or if these states just developed these issues. It made him think how the countries never seemed to have that much damage, do the states prevent America from having serious issues? Poland could see that you could obviously live just fine with one or two of these problems, but having all of them? You'd be seriously messed up. (37)

America keeps the states united, without him the union would fall apart and all the states would be in danger. But the states also protect America. They do it in smaller ways, but the two need each other.(38)Poland realized.

Poland was so caught up in his revelations that he didn't notice when the screen flickered off and told him to look to the big TV. He didn't realize it until France tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you alright?" France asked with concern.

"Totally! I just, like, totally got caught up in my fabulous thoughts," Poland explained. America, though, he wasn't so sure about. Poland was beginning to think that none of them truly knew the Superpower. (39).

"We, the much more civilized Midwest states are the Northwest Central states. We decided to show to you guys the art of Cornhole(40)," Iowa declared as the West North Central states stepped up.

Minnesota, Nebraska, Kansas, Missouri, Iowa, and North and South Dakota made up the West North Central states.

"Okay, decide who goes first (usually the ugliest person) then take turns throwing bags with your opponent. You throw one bag, then your opponent, then you, then your opponent, etc. Your feet may not go past the front edge of the board. If they do, a foul is called and you get pelted with cornhole bags. Also, a tossed bag may not touch the ground. If it hits the ground and bounces up on the board, remove it before any other bags are thrown. If its hanging off the board and touching the ground, remove that as well. When all 8 bags have been tossed to the other side, add up the score. If you earned the most points in that single round, your team will throw first in the next round!" Missouri explained.

"Yup, like if we were playing a big group game then Wisconsin would go first 'cause I've never seen an ass uglier than that thing he calls his face!" Minnesota exclaimed cheerfully.

"Bullshit, you haven't gotten lucky enough to see anyone's butt except for your own!" Wisconsin shouted from the couch.

"Butts? No, I was talking about donkeys(41). All of butts I've seen are really hot(42)," Minnesota retorted.

"Back to the game now," Kansas said after a moment of silence when everyone absorbed what Minnesota just said.(43)

For the next hour Cornhole was played by the West North Central States of the Midwest. There was sweat and tears. Swearing and near fights occurred. Laughter and jokes were passed around. Many, many bets were placed. And several times games were stopped so they could check the rules over with the Northeast Central states.(44)

In the end Nebraska won. It was a close tie with North Dakota, who spent the next two hours glaring at Nebraska. Nebraska didn't end up paying much attention to the other presentations, he was too busy wondering if North Dakota was going to kill him before the night was over.

Before all the states left the other Midwest states joined the WNC (46) states. They smirked at each other before Nebraska jumped on a table and shouted,

"As a final message to you from all us Midwestern states, IT'S POP NOT SODA! MOTHERFUCKERS!"(47) then they all ran out with several other states on their tails.

* * *

OKAY THIS IS GONNA BE IN FOUR PARTS FOR THE MIDWEST, SOUTH, WEST, AND NEW ENGLAND STATES PERFORMANCE THINGIES!

(47)- In the Midwest it's they call it pop not soda, it's an on going rivalry with other parts of the country

(46)- West North Central

(44)- Cornhole is also played there, so they know the rules

(43)- America May be having a talk with her

(42)- ;)

(41)- BUUUURRRRNN!

(40)- A game commonly played in the Midwest

(39)- He's the first to discover this, now what will he do with this information?

(38)- The states can't thrive without America, America can't thrive without the states

(37)- Well, you would. You'd probably go crazy or be on so many meds you'd be loopy all day

(36)- America being a dad, this is important

(35)- Really? You think Al's gonna forget his twin? That's just an act

(34)- The states that boarder Canada, he's literally closer to them

(33)- Vermont is America's biggest Maple Syrup producer

(32)- OkalaHOMA, get it? Homo, homa? No? Okay

(31)- Yeah, I thought it's funny. Ya know, communism played by capitalists, plus it has five parts which works out good

(30)- Obama comes from Illinois so she'll play him

(29)- Lots of rapper come from Michigan, or rap about Michigan. Mostly b/c of Detroit

(28)- The Purple Gang, Al Capone's biggest rival. It was a ruthless Detroit gang that transported liquor from Canada via Detroit River. They basically cut off all of Al's trade and if you got in their way they brutally killed/tortured you.

(27)- Al Capone a notorious Italian mobster from Chicago

(26)- Well the mafia, and France founded Illinois too

(25)- I figured that each regional state area would have its own hangout away from the other states. Besides, what else is gonna be on that floor anyways?

(24)- The loser has to perform first

(23)- America is split into four regional sections; the Midwest, west, south, and Northeast. It's further split into smaller sections after that

(21)- Well, seriously what would Kansas be?

(20)- Florida is Spanish, it was Spanish for a long time, it was founded by Spain

(19)- Shhh, it's a secret for now, wait for Hawaii's chapter

(18)- Hawaii is tropical, tropical places tend to have more bugs

(17)- Alaska gets cold in the winter, just like the rest of the country

(16)- Hawaii is rather small

(15)- Alaska is quite big; the biggest state

(14)- Hawaii is the island state

(13)- Alaska is one of four peninsulas in America

(12)- A joke cause she's in the south

(11)- Making fun of him.

These are bad insults on purpose, they're meant to shoe their friendship

(10)- Hawaii hates England, the reasons will be revealed later

(9)- Rossia, Russia in Russian. Their relationship is complicated and will be described in Alaska's chapter

(8)- Yeah, Hawaii actually was. Then we apologized and it was cool. This will be involved later too

(7)- Butt me, 20's slang for give me a cigarette

(6)- They're really good friends. BFFs

(5)- Or had they? Wait for more on this

(4)- The states have influences, and then become their own person

(3)- Puerto Rico isn't a state, but it's on the ballet for them. They have almost a better deal than the states. And are involved in things

(2.5)- Misery, Missouri, they sound similar, so it's a nickname I've heard. Which state is the saddest? Misery(Missouri)

(2)- Seriously, this is true. I got it from the book Blue Highways

(1)- One meeting a month ever since the constitution was written

That's it

Review please!

Last Edited- 4/10/15


	11. Chapter 11

Previously…

"It is now time to start the State Meeting!" Alfred announced….The countries watched in surprise as the meeting began in a very similar manner to their own. In the room they were now in there were ten smaller computer screens, so they could watch a select few states, and there were headphones. There was also a big screen on the wall that showed the entire room.

…..Now onto our chapter!

Chapter 10

TWO DAYS LATER

The countries groggily sat up in their beds, confused by their surroundings.

'How they bloody hell did I get here?'

'What the fuck?!'

'Was it all a dream?'

'Something's not right here.'

These were some of their thoughts after they woke up. They gradually got up, and met outside their rooms. They'd been hoping to have some time to talk about it with each other, but Michigan was already waiting for them.

"So the sleeping beauties finally awaken," she greeted them.

"Wait, what day is it?" England asked.

"It's Sunday."

"What? The last thing I remember is Thursday night!" Spain exclaimed.

"Does that mean it was all a dream?" Italy wondered.

"Was what all a dream?" Michigan asked feigning confusion.

"The fucking State Meeting, that's what," Romano said angrily. He was pretty sure the states did something to mess with them.

"We don't have a State Meeting," Michigan said slowly.

"Ja, I know you do. We were there!" Prussia argued.

"Uh-huh, and what exactly did we do at this meeting?"

"Well, it was a lot like a World Meeting. States stepped up and made a presentation on how their state was at the moment, and then you all took a break and had some sort of talent show. After that I don't really remember," Germany explained.

"It's totally weird though, I don't even remember falling asleep," Poland added.

"It was probably a dream," Michigan said nervously. "Now come on, we're going to see Tex at the shooting range."

"There's something you're not telling us," France said as Michigan started to walk away. Michigan shrugged.

"Everyone's entitled to their own secrets, yeah?"

The countries frowned but followed her nevertheless.

xXxHetaliaxXx

A ten minute walk later and the countries found themselves at a very nice shooting range. There was already one person in there, and he was an amazing shot. The countries watch in awe as he hit the center of every target, while Michigan went to get them their headgear. (Earmuffs, that looks like giant headphones and a visor). Once they had all put on the protective gear they stepped into the range.

"There are some guns in the back, but they're kinda shitty. They are okay for practice, but bringing your own guns is usually the best course of action. We do have a shit load of ammo though," Michigan informed them as she walked up to the shooter they'd been watching minutes before.

"Yo, Tex! You gonna greet our guests or what?" she yelled to him over the sound of gun fire. He turned around and blinked in surprise.

"I didn't even hear y'all come in."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Aw, don't be so rude. It wounds me," Tex placed a hand over his heart and made a sad face. Michigan rolled her eyes.

"You look constipated," Michigan muttered. "Now, are you gonna introduce yourself or what?" Tex grinned at the countries, and puffed out his chest.

"Howdy, y'all! I'm Rick Jones, a.k.a Texas the 28th state," he greeted. Most of the countries nodded in return and waited for Michigan to introduce them as usual.

"They're not introducing themselves," Texas whispered loudly Michigan. She nodded.

"Yeah, I pissed them off earlier so they're rude bastards," she noted.

"Hey! Calling people bastard is my thing! " Romano shouted, as he glared at the states. "And for your information, you damn American bastard, I'm South Italy." Texas nodded, and then grinned.

"I like you, you may swear a lot, but at least you didn't call me Spanish!" he declared. Michigan snickered, while Spain gasped in offence.

"What's wrong with being Spanish?" he asked, moving to front of the group. Texas shrugged.

"I just didn't have a very time as a Spanish colony, especially after we separate from you and became Mexico. But I got my independence, and joined America!" he stated proudly.

"He also triggered the Mexican-American war in the process," Michigan added. Texas scowled and swiped at her.

"We won though, so what does it matter? 'Sides, if it weren't for that war we wouldn't have any of the southwestern states!" Michigan waved her hand as she jumped out of his reach.

"Ah, justify it all you want. We all know that you really just wanted to get back at Mexico," Michigan teased.

"Wait a minute!" France called out. "When did America and Mexico go to war?"

"Yeah, I don't remember America ever bringing it up," England added.

"Hmm, Mexico never mentioned anything to me either. He was really pissed at America for a few years though," Spain mentioned.

"I, like, totally didn't even know America and Mexico were enemies," Poland stated. Michigan beamed at him.

"Oh, we're not! That was in the past, it's over and done with. We're cool now!" Texas scoffed.

"Speak for yourself, you've never had illegal immigrants crossing your borders, or had drugs transported through you. That's what happens when you boarder Canada," Texas remarked. Michigan scowled and glared at him.

"Prohibition."

"That doesn't count! Anyways, I was gonna head over to the sniping range, any of you countries wanna join me?"

The countries glanced over the two trigger happy states, and most of them said no right away. Who'd want to be stuck in a room full of guns with a bipolar state and a state with legendary anger issues? Germany, that's who.

"I'll go. This is the nicest shooting range I've ever seen, and I'd like to see more of it," he explained as he stepped forward. Texas grinned and clapped him on the back. The three of them headed over to the right of the room, where a large steel door was. And though, he didn't say anything Romano followed as well.

Romano had taken a liking to guns during his mafia days, and had a rather large secret collection of them. In fact, sometimes he'll go out on mafia missions just for the guns. He also has Halo and Modern Warfare hidden under his bed. Yes, Romano very much liked guns, but he'd never admit it because then he'd have something in common with the potato bastard. Then Feliciano would push him and Ludwig to spend more time together. He never bothered to tell Spain either, because he didn't want the bastardo to come up with some ridiculous nickname and it felt too personal. He liked having a secret.

So he slipped inside when no one was watching, and was greeted with the surprised looks on the other three's faces. They had been explaining how this part of the range worked, how to go into survival mode, rapid fire mode, and how to just do regular practice. Germany was the most surprised.

"Romano? I didn't know you were interested in guns!" Romano scowled and brushed pasted him.

"I was in the mafia, idiota." Michigan and Texas cheered and then high-fived each other.

"Dude, you know what this means?"

"We can play teams!"

"Yes!"

"Oh, this is gonna be epic!"

"Blondes vs. Brunettes!"

"You're on!"

Romano and Germany looked on in confusion.

"What they fuck are you two talking about?" Romano interrupted.

"Oh, so we should do team mode. Your team tries to get the most points by the end of the time limit by shooting at the targets and shit. You can also steal points from the other team if you shoot at them, the amount of points you get depends on where you hit them and how many times," Michigan explained. Germany looked horrified.

"You shoot at each other? Doesn't that hurt?" Michigan and Texas exchanged looks, and then they cracked up.

"Shoot at each other? No! Why the fuck would we do that?"

"It would hurt so much, yeah and headshots would be a pain in the ass. Can you imagine? We'd have to take them to the hospital to get stitched up and all the doctors would fuss over the fact that you're still alive. Like, yeah, yeah, I'm a medical miracle. Now can you take this bullet out of my head?" They started laughing even harder.

"We're sorry, you guys wouldn't know what we're talking about. Not many states ever come in here, me, Mickey, Wisconsin, Montana, and Oklahoma are in here the most. We like it that way; we have our own secret little group. Here's the thing, this arena also doubles for lazer tag," Texas revealed.

"You want to fucking play lazer tag?" Romano asked aghast.

"Yeah dude, it's really fun. Plus lazers are harder to aim so it's great target practice! We can all run around shooting at each other without getting hurt, it's great!" Michigan exclaimed.

"So, what do ya say? Wanna give it a shot?" Tex asked. Germany shrugged.

"It can't hurt to try." Romano sighed.

"Si, I guess I have no choice." Michigan and Texas fist bumped then they pressed some button on the wall to make a panel slide out.

"There's some gear you need to wear during the game, otherwise the lazers will do nothing. Plus after the game is over we can come back up here and turn that screen on and you can see exactly where you were hit. That helps with the whole aim thing," Michigan told the two countries. Texas handed them both a helmet, gloves, a jacket, boots, and some strappy things.

"Okay, you're probably wondering about the straps. They wrap around your legs, getting pants were too big of a pain, and no one wants to have to change for the game, so we got these. They also make running easier. You also have gloves, so we can hit you on the hand, boots for the same purpose, a jacket, and the helmet. With the helmet we can hit you anywhere on your head. It also has a timer inside it, and it keeps score. If you really need it the helmet will also help you target things, but you don't get as many points if you use it," Texas explained.

"Now for the terrain, we're not going to tell you all of its secrets, but we'll give you a basic run down of the place," Michigan said.

The fourth wall of the room slid up, revealing a large room filled with places to hide, obstacles, and targets. It looked exactly like the setting of an old west movie.

"Now we're actually in an elevator right now, this platform we're on moves up and down between the floors we have set up. It makes it more fun to have a change of scenery. Now there are two bases in each set, one for each team. One of the bases is better than the other, but the other one has its advantages. There are several targets set up that you can shoot down for twenty points; they set back up in thirty seconds. There are moving targets you can knock down for fifty points; they set back up in five minutes. Then there are targets that shoot at you, if you get hit you lose points, but if you take them down you get a shit load of points, they don't come back either. There are bonus targets that pop up randomly, you can shot them and get extra points or bonuses. You wanna add anything else?" Michigan asked Tex. He shook his head.

"Naw, you covered the basics. Since you've never done this before the teams will be me and Germany, and Michigan and Romano," he decided.

Germany and Romano were impressed. They didn't really think much of lazer tag, it seemed more like a child's game, but this was really cool. There was a lot of effort put into it, and they both admired that.

'I wonder how they came up with all this. Their system seems much more complex than regular lazer tag,' Germany thought to himself.

'It must have taken a really long time to build all this. They must be pretty dedicated, I'll hand it to America on this one. He really knows how to make stuff cool,' Romano grudgingly admitted to himself.

"Come on! We have two minutes before the game starts. Tex and I figured we'd start on the easy version, and it's only gonna last eighteen minutes so we better hurry!" Michigan called to Romano. She'd already jumped into the terrain, and was waiting for him to catch up.

"This is gonna be awesome. The Old West setting is best one; I know it like the back of my hand. There's no way they'll beat us," Texas told Germany triumphantly as the game begun.

"What is our strategy?" Germany asked. Texas had led them through town, and into the Saloon. They were currently leaning over a map that was hidden in the back office. "Should we attack Romano and Michigan?"

"Naw, they're probably dead lost right now. Michigan is always saying she gets turned around here because the scenery always looks the same." Germany chuckled.

"I could say the same thing about the city."

"Right? Anyways, I was thinking we should go to the Quick Draw Duel in the middle of town. We'll get a boat load of points if we win."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we'll have to track down Michigan and Romano and shower them with gunfire. Whaddya say?"

"It sounds risky, but I'm in."

Texas led Germany back out the bar and into town. There was a computer screen attached to one of the poles, Texas went up and tunred it on.

"Yee-Haw! I challenge you to a Quick Draw Duel!" it cried out in a cowboy voice. Several paces away a cowboy robot rose up from the ground.

"Duelers get to your places!" Germany shot Texas a questioning look.

"I'll go first! Just watch what I do!" Texas jogged up the road a ways, to a white line.

"Holster your guns!" the computer hollard. "On the shout of 'shoot' you can grab your gun and fire! You have three shot! You get fifty point for a headshot, twenty-five for chestshot, and thirty for hitting a limb! Whoever has the most points wins a grandspanking total of 250,000 points!" the computer yelled

"Ready!" Texas flexed his fingers.

"Set!" Texas fixed his eyes on his target, determined to win.

"Shoot!" Texas yanked his pistol out of it's holster and shot straight at the robot's head, winning fifty points, but also taking a hit to the chest. Texas shot twice more, one shot clipping the robot in the arm, and the other hitting it's lower chest. The robot, in return, aimed for Texas's head, but he ducked at the last moment adn it barely missed him. Unfortunately, the robot fire again quickly, and hit him square in the leg.

"Yee-Haw! That was Hog-Killin' time!" the computer declared, still retaining it's cowboy accent. "Bully for you, Texas! Ya did a daisy job!" Texas grinned.

"Yippee! That's what I wanted to hear!"

"A Hog Killin' time?" Germany questioned. Texas grinned.

"Yup, it's slang for a real good time. So, you ready to try?"

"Ja, I think I understand the concept."

"Yee-Haw! I challenge you to a Quick Draw Duel!" it cried out again when Texas tapped the box.

"Duelers get to your places!"

Germany did as Texas had and walked to where the white line was draawn in the ground.

"Holster your guns!" the computer hollard. "On the shout of 'shoot' you can grab your gun and fire! You have three shot! You get fifty point for a headshot, twenty-five for chestshot, and thirty for hitting a limb! Whoever has the most points wins a grandspanking total of 250,000 points!" the computer repeated the rules.

"Ready!" Germany eyed his target, deciding where to aim.

"Set!" Germany's fingers twichted, ready to shoot.

"Shoot!" Germany pulled his pistol out, and shot the robot cowboy in the chest. He barely avoided getting hit himself. He fired once more, hitting the robot in the leg, and got hit in the arm himself. He jumped up, narrowly avoiding a shot that would have hit his foot and aimed carefully at the robot, hitting it in the dead center of it's head.

"Yahoo! Germany cuts a figure in his first duel! Doing mighty fine, if I say so myself!" the computer declared.

"Woo! Good job man! 500,000 points are all ours!" Texas cheered.

"I say we should hunt down Michigan and Romano now," Germany decided. Texas nodded, and turned just as a flash of a laser flew by his face.

"Woah! That was close!" he yelled.

"They're on top of the Sheriff's Station!" Germany yelled, running towards them, and then ducking behind a barrel.

"You might as well give up, Micky!" Texas yelled. "You're too all-overish in this setting to win, y'all oughta amputate your timber 'fore we annex your points!"

"Bullshit! You're no match for us, this'll be easy!" Michigan yelled back.

"The best you could do is give it a lick and a promise! I know you think you can see all the caboose up there, but you're just too cocky!"

"I have no idea what you just said, but the only thing getting licked is you when my shots punch ya in the face!" Texas chuckled.

"She got all down but nine," he muttered to Germany. Then he gestured for the country to slip into the bar and go out the back way while he distracted Michigan and Romano.

Germany made his way onto the top of a store near the Sheriff's Station, it was the type with coverings on the side of the roof, so he couldn't be seen as long as he stayed down. Germany spotted where on the roof Michigan and Romano were hiding easily. He carefully aimed at Romano, partly he was closer and partly because Germany had been resisting the urge to shoot Romano for years. He shot multiple times, hitting the Italian in the back and legs.

"Son of bitch!" Romano screamed. "That fucking hurts!"

Germany froze, he hadn't meant to hurt him. Surely, he was referring to something else. The two states said there was no pain involved in this game. Germany was yanked out of his thoughts when Texas started shooting at them too and Michigan also began to swear. Romano and Michigan jumped up and started running across the roof, straight towards Germany. They nearly tripped over him when they jumped onto his roof.

"Fick," Germany swore as he moved to sit up. Michigan and Romano blink, then shot him in the chest before jumping off the side of the building. Germany was shocked to feel two electical shocks in his chest. He jumped up quickly and continued shooting at them both with Texas, until they were out of sight.

"Oh yeah, they're definitely going to be lost by the end of the game," Texas chuckled when Germany joined him on the ground.

"Will we have to go searching for them?"

"Naw, when the game'll end soon and it'll show them how to get back to the elevator if they're lost," Texas assured him.

Right he was, the game ended soon afterwards. Germany and Texas winning 586,734 to 541,921. They had to wait several minutes to rub their victory in though. As it turns out Michigan and Romano got very far away.

When they did make it back to the elevator platform Romano demanded a rematch.

"We were so fucking close to winning!" Michigan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, except the rematch should be in the city setting," she added. Texas paused.

"The city? Or Gangster's Alley?" he asked.

"Gangster's Alley of course!" Texas chuckled and flipped the switch to move floors.

"Back in the day I was a cowboy, that's why the Old West setting is my best one. Michigan though, she joined a gang, and became a real criminal," Texas teased. Germany smiled.

"Sounds like someone else I know," he said with a smirk. Romano glared at him.

"Ah, fuck off!"

"Yeah dudes, there's nothing wrong with letting off some steam!"

"Si."

Both Michigan and Romano crossed their arms and glared at the bigger men with identical looks. Texas and Germany couldn't take it any longer and broke down laughing.

"Are you bastards done yet?" Romano asked impatiently. Germany nodded and stood up straighter.

"Ja, this next game will be fun," he said glancing at the new setting.

"So y'all liked the game?" Texas asked. Romano and Germany nodded.

"I haven't shot like that in a longer time, and it was never in desirable circumstances either," Germany said. Romano nodded in agreement.

"You could have told us that if we got shot our gear would zap us though," Romano added with annoyed look an his face.

"Aw, but it was so funny when you got hit the first time!" Michigan complained.

"Just curious, but what happens with headshots? Doesn't it seem a bit dangerous to shock your heads?" Germany asked. Texas nodded.

"Oh it is! That's why for headshots you hear a bullet sound, the screen in helmet changes so you see a bullet rushing at you, and then it all goes black and silent for five seconds," Texas explained.

"It's basically like you died, but you didn't!" Michigan exclaimed excitedly.

"Maybe on this round you'll experience it." Romano gave an evil chuckle and then the two of them hopped off the platform and went into the city.

"Oh shit," Texas muttered.

"Ja, I don't have a good feeling about this either."

"No, I just remembered, Romano was in the mafia. He's used to dark, dank alleys, and abandoned factory buildings."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

Across the city Michigan and Romano fist bumped.

"We can't just beat them, we have to crush them," Romano stated.

"Yeah, payback for beating us and then teasing us about our questionable past," Michigan agreed.

"This is going to be fun."

Michigan drew a quick map on a scrap of paper and showed it to Romano.

"Tex likes to take the smaller base, it's got a lot of renewable targets surronding it, he's proably headed there."

"Great we can get on the building behind them and snipe at them."

"Yeah, but the problem is the only way to get up there without them seeing us is to go through the trick factory."

"Trick factory?"

"Yeah, when you enter the doors lock and the room fills with offensive targets."

"The ones who shoot at you?"

"Yeah, it could either go really well for us, or we could get our asses kicked."

"Let's do it. The bastards won't see it coming."

"Okay, we gotta hurry, the game starts in a minute."

The two rushed around cornors, until they came to a set of steel doors.

"There's a line of boxes to hide behind to the right of the doors when you get in," Michigan said as they opened the door. Romano nodded and crouched down.

"Where do they pop up?"

"There's one in all the windows on both the left and right walls on the second floor, they don't come out until the ground guys are gone. On the ground, there are two in each of the doorways at the far end of the factory, they also don't come out until all the ground guys are gone. There are three guys behind all five stacks of boxes, the two guys pop out from the left and right sides simutaneously, then when they hide again a guy pops up from the top of the pile. It's in a quick sequence though, the guys from the two closest boxes shot first at the same time, then the guys from the next two closests boxes shot, and then the guys from the last box pile shot. After that two guys pop out from each of the two columns in the middle of the room. Behind that is an assembly line, there are four guys laying on the ground under it, and there are four guys crouching behind it. After that there are two mini walls protruding from the left and right walls that go about a third way through the room," Michigan explained.

"Okay, you take the left I'll get the right," Romano ordered.

"Got it."

"When do they start shooting?"

"The moment we stand up."

"On the count of three then."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

They both leapt up, a gun in each hand. Romano faced the right and Michigan turned to the left. They shoot quickly, taking out the two goons at the same time when they popped out, then hitting the top man. After the box guys were taken out, they ran forward to take cover behind the second row of box piles. The column guys were taken out easily, and Michigan and Romano met up behind the last pile of boxes.

"You go low, and I'll go high," Romano decided. Taking out the assembly line guys without going back for a second try would be difficult. Michigan nodded and rolled around the side of the boxes, swearing when she felt a zap on her shoulder and her side, but she got all the guys on the bottom and arrived behind the columns. Romano jumped out from behind the box just after her and ran past shooting with both hands. He met up with Michigan behind the columns.

"I'll go left, and you go right?" Michigan suggested.

"Si, then you get the right door goons, and I'll get the left door goons," Romano added.

"Then we make a run for the doorways before we get shot from the guys above."

"Ready?"

"Let's go!"

They split up again. Both of them shot with both hands and zig-zagged past taking the guys at the walls out as quickly as possible, hoping that they wouldn't get shot. Then Michigan knelled down, using the wall for cover as she shot at the right doorway. Romano, however, ran straight at the left doorway, guns ready to shoot when the guys popped out. They both managed to make it safely to the doorways before the guys on the second floor shot at them.

"Okay, we'll run back to where we came, sticking as close to the walls as we can!" Romano directed.

"I'll shoot at the guys on the left, you get the ones on the right!" Michigan called back.

"Let's go!"

They darted out, trying to run zig-zagged and still stay close to the wall, and quickly lifting their guns up and shooting at every window as best they could. Romano muttered a curse as he nearly fell when he felt a zap in his foot. They dashed to the end of the factory, jumping over stray boxes, and met up in their first meeting place.

"Did we do it?" Romano questioned. A ladder slid down the wall at the far end of the room.

"Yes!" Michigan pumped her fist. "I've never done this factory so well."

"How many points did we just get?"

"500,000 man! This is amazing!"

"Yeah, let's go teach those bastards a lesson now!"

They ran across the room and climbed up the building, on the roof they had a perfect view of Germany and Texas pacing back and forth, shooting at various targets. Michigan and Romano laid down at the edge of the roof and put their handguns away, then they pulled thier sniper rifles off their backs and aimed carefully.

"Let's do headshots," Michigan whispered.

"I'm way ahead of you."

"How many shots do you think we can get in before we have to ditch?" Michigan wondered.

"At least two, especially if we start with the headshot."

"Let's try for three then."

"Ready?"

"Totally."

They aimed and fired simutaneously hitting Texas and Germany in the heads. The two stumbled, not expecting to be hit from behind, and while they were disoriented Michigan and Romano took two more shots at them. Then they crawled over the side of the roof, sneaking away before they could be followed.

Romano and Michigan high-fived.

"We're so awesome."

"I've always wanted to shoot that potato-bastard in the head. It was as great as I always thought it would be."

"I think we should lure them into Gang Alley now."

"What's that?"

"It's another trap area, you up for it?"

"Hell yeah."

They turned back around and started looking for Germany and Texas.

"Shit! There they are!" Michigan whispered loudly, when they found them. Texas and Germany spun around, but Romano and Michigan were already running away.

"Let's go!"

"We're not letting you guys get away again!"

Michigan and Romano were faster than them though, Texas and Germany only saw them turn into an alley and then hear a door slam shut soon after.

"You didn't say we were coming into the alley too!" Romano whispered.

"There's a door at the beginning of the alley, and one at the end. They'll probably think we went to the door at the end."

"Okay, we better slam this door loud enough that they can hear it though."

Texas and Germany stopped at the entryway to the alley.

"They're gone."

"I suspect they went though the door at the end of this alley."

"Let's go then, the longer we stand around the farther away they can get!"

"Agreed."

There was a moment of silence as Texas and Germany started down the alley, then the swearing began.

"Fuck, they tricked us!"

"Gottdamn it! These zaps are starting to ficken burn!"

Michigan and Romano snickered at their predicament.

"So, now what?" Romano asked.

"We have eight minutes left in the game. Wanna head to the otherside of town and do some target hitting?"

"Sure."

The game ended 666,666 to 600,599. Michigan and Romano winning by quite a bit. They were in their element, and man did they take advantage of it.

Several more game were played, the teams remained the same. They considered switching it up, but they made pretty good teams and great partners so both groups were happy. Eventually lunch rolled around, and they took a break to eat a few sandwiches and have some water. Then they jumped back into the game. They didn't leave until 7 p.m. that evening, all of them tired and a bit sore, but very happy. None of them had played that intense for that long with that good of players before. When they exited the room they weren't surprised to see that the other countries had left, in fact, they placed bets on what time they left.

"They obviously fucking left at noon to get food," Romano commented

"I think they might have waited a little," Germany argued.

"Nah, they proably left at like, ten, or something," Michigan countered.

"Y'all are way off. They had to have left an hour have we ditched them, why would they stick around?'

Romano won with his guess of noon. After discovering they weren't coming out of the room the countries were fed up and bored, they all left to get lunch and never came back. Germany, Romano, Texas, and Michigan were glad though, they had their own little secret, and it's always nice to have a little group bonding over guns.

"Okay, next Sunday at 2 o'clock, don't forget!" Michigan reminded them as she headed towards the basement.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Romano called back, with a rare grin on his face. Germany nodded in agreement.

"That was the most fun I've had in years, I won't forget."

"Maybe we'll bring a couple other states next time!" Texas called as he headed upstairs.

"We should hurry back," Romano sighed. "I bet Feliciano's flipping out." Germany sighed as well.

"Or we could stop in the dinning room and get some real food before we have to deal with the drama, and all the countries' questions," Germany suggested. Romano waved his finger at him.

"That's not a bad idea for a potato bastard."

* * *

State Meeting- I was stuck on the whole meeting thing. I took a bite too big to swallow. I wasn't sure how to continue writing it and everything I had written was really shitty. So I went with this instead!

There'll more about it in upcoming chapters, I don't wanna give anything away.

Cowboy Slang

Hog-Killin' time- a real good time

Bully for You- good for you

Daisy Job- good job

Cut a Figure- to make an appearance, either good or bad

All-Overish- uncomfortable

Amputate your Timber- run away

Annex- steal

A Lick and a Promise- to do a haphazard job

All the Caboose- everything

All Down but Nine- Missed the point, not understood. This referenced missing all nine pins in bowling, yes there was bowling back then.

History Notes

-The Mexican-American War was fought April 25, 1846 to Febuary 2, 1848

-America technically started it by invading Mexico

-But a war was already brewing because we finally annexed Texas the year before and that pissed Mexico off

-America won, and that's how we got most of the southwest region of the country

-It's not talked about that much, and was an extremly huge or bloody war so I figure it would be forgotten easily by the Europeans

-Quick Draw Duel, that's not how they were actually fought

-I changed it for the sake of the game

-Duels were prevelant back then, but they aimed not to hurt or kill, just to regain honor

-It's questionable whether or not there really were Quick Draw Duels in the Old West at all

-There are, however, Quick Draw Competition. It's one of the fastest sports in the world

Last Edited- 4/11/15


	12. Chapter 12

The countries woke up to find no trace of Michigan, who was usually waiting for them. They brushed it off, figuring she was hoping to avoid more questions about the State Meeting and would join the countries at the last minute. So they headed to the dinning room for a pleasant breakfast with Oregon, West Virginia, and Texas.

Loud voices came from the foyer as they were finishing their breakfast, Oregon and West Virginia grinned at each other.

"Looks like the show is starting," West Virginia commented. A couple other states grinned at him and nodded in agreement. Illinois and Georgia, however, glared at him.

"Fighting isn't something you guys should be happy about, and they're not doing it for your entertainment!" Illinois yelled at West Virginia. Georgia nodded, then looked at Texas.

"Why don't you break it up, like you did last time?" she suggested. Texas shook his head.

"Nah, dad's gone and I'm off probation, so I don't have to worry 'bout gettin in trouble for letting anyone else fight," Texas answered.

"If you two don't want them to fight, then you should break it up yourselves," Idaho called from across the room. This seemed to give Illinois an idea because she grabbed Georgia and left the room.

The countries were left extremely confused, sure they'd seen a few states fight before, but nobody got real excited over it. Plus the fights only lasted a minute or two, then someone mentioned America and everyone was buddies again.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" England half yelled, half asked.

"Ja, is there really going to be a fight?" Prussia added, he couldn't pass up seeing a good fight.

"It's more of a verbal fight, dad gets real pissed when we purposely hurt each other physically. But dad's not here, so who knows? One of them might throw a punch," Texas told them. Wisconsin snorted and leaned toward their table.

"Those two may hate each other's guts, scream at each other all the time, laugh when the other is hurt, and pull nasty pranks whenever they can; but I haven't seen either of them throw a punch at each other since before the Civil War," he informed them. Oregon nodded.

"Yeah, that's true, but it's still fun to watch 'em argue. Let's go, it sounds like they're in the foyer."

The countries followed the few states in the dinning room to the foyer where they saw a soaking wet Michigan glaring at a taller boy with bright blue and yellow hair.

"You fucking dyed my hair, that's what my problem is!" he was shouting at her.

"You should be thanking me, your hair looks way better now," Michigan retorted. The boy snorted, and rolled his eyes.

"I knew that weed was killing your brain cells, this might be the proof I needed to put you in a facility," he quipped. Michigan snickered.

"No one is gonna believe you, everyone knows you Ohioans are inbred dumbasses," Michigan shot back. Ohio glared at her.

"That's a load of bull and you know it, however, everyone does know that Michiganders are untrustworthy gangsters," he retaliated.

Russia's face lit up, he'd been trying to figure out who the boy was and Michigan's last comment finally made it all clear.

"He is Ohio," he stated triumphantly. The confusion on the other countries' faces cleared slightly, they still didn't know why the two hated each other so much, but knowing who was who helped.

Ohio and Michigan suddenly became aware of the fact that they had an audience, and so they slightly changed the type of jabs they did.

"Ohhhhh, like I haven't heard that one before," Michigan glanced at the group of states and countries. "You guys know what the difference between an Ohioan and a carp is? Lemme tell ya, one is a bottom-feeding, scum sucker, and the other is a fish," she stated.

"At lest I'm smart enough to know how to cheat people; my graduates will get a future," he also looked to the crowd. "You know how to get a U of M grad off your porch? Pay him for the pizza he delivered."

"Please, how many well-known, clever criminals are from Ohio? You can't brag about how great your people are and your criminals!"

"Well look at that, the hypocrite finally realizes what she's been doing her entire life!"

"I'm not a hypocrite!'

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! IF YOU KEEP PUSHING THIS I WILL PERSONALLY TIE YOU TO MY SPEED BOAT AND TAKE YOU ON A TOUR OF LAKE SUPERIOR PURPLE GANG STYLE!" Michigan snapped.

"Jeez dude, chill out. There's no need to go issuing gang threats again, we all know that phase was awful."

"It was no worse than your Amish phase. Man, my head still hurts from you whacking me whenever I did something inappropriate."

"My phase wasn't that bad! It expressed something great about my people!"

"What? That you were all trying to hide the fact that you were too dumb to figure out technology?"

"They were expressing their freedom of religion. I guess you wouldn't understand the concept since you have more bars than churches."

"Hey! I have tons of religions, people practice whatever the hell they want. It's not my fault alcohol is some people's god."

"Either way I'm still better than you!"

"Oh yeah? What's so cool in your land anyway? What have you done?"

"I invented flight!"

"Yeah? And I invented cereal."

"It's true! The Wright Brothers were from Dayton."

"I know, and the Kellog Company was founded in Michigan."

"Well, I have seven presidents from my state."

"I have Motown Records; ya know they had Stevie Wonder and Micheal Jackson."

"So? Mine are presidents!They've changed America!"

"And mine are famous artists who have impacted multiple generations of Americans!"

"I made the first hot dog."

"Are you sure it was you? 1900 was a long time ago."

"You're just jealous that dad likes hot dogs more than cereal."

"Bullshit, the cereal industry does way better than the hot dog scene!"

"Sure it does, and you shouldn't be so snappy with your elders."

"Oh, you think just 'cause you were made a state a little before me that you're so much more mature and wise!"

"A little? I became a state more than twenty years before you, and that does make me wiser and more mature."

"Sure it does, you may have been a state before me but Wayne County was founded 1815 which makes it the oldest county in the entire country. Not to mention that Sault Ste. Marie was founded in 1668, it's the third oldest remaining US settlement. That equals us out on the age thing."

"True, but I'm still smarter. I have more years of experience as a state which makes me wiser about the law and government."

"Oh please, The University of Michigan was the first state established college, it was made in 1817. It now has one of the best law programs around, sure it's not Harvard by any means, but I think I'm good."

"Psh, keep thinking that, I also have Cedar Point and Kings Island. They're two of the greatest amusement parks in the world!"

"Psh, I don't need metal contraptions to have fun."

"Yet you enjoy cars so much."

"Shut it, asshole."

"Make me, bitch."

Just as the two of them were reaching for their guns Illinois and Georgia got between them. They were wearing helmets, bullet proof vests, and both of them were armed.

"Put down the guns," Illinois ordered. Grudgingly Michigan and Ohio put their guns back in their holsters, crossed their arms, and glared at each other.

"Good, now Michigan, why don't you introduce the three of us to the countries," Georgia suggested. Michigan sighed and nodded.

"Fine, the bossy one," she pointed to Illinois. "Is Illinois, and the other chick is Georgia." Then Michigan pointed at Ohio. "And that fuck up is Ohio, the most hated state in the Union and the biggest asshole you'll ever met."

"And you're the shitty state in the Union and the biggest bitch they'll ever have the displeasure of meeting," Ohio sneered at her. Michigan took a step towards him, but was stopped by Georgia.

"You two will leave your weapons here, and then the three of us are going to go outside and have a friendly chat about aggressive behavior and why it's wrong," Georgia told them. Ohio and Michigan scowled and grumbled as they disarmed themselves. After a surprisingly large pile of various guns and knives was left on the floor Georgia lead the two states away.

"Aw, you're no fun 'Nois," groaned Indiana.

"Yeah, it was just getting interesting!" Missouri added. Illinois ignored them, and addressed all the states.

"You can all go back to your own business now, and if I hear of any other fights being provoked or watched then I'm going to report it to dad." The rest of the states groaned and grumbled as they left the foyer, soon only the countries, Illinois, and Indiana remained.

"What the fucking hell just happened?" Romano demanded, he had actually enjoyed watching the fight but was still confused as to why it happened. Although, he bet it was Michigan's fault the fight started.

"Nothing too strange, they fight all the time. It's no big deal, we've got a few other rivalries; New York and Massachusetts, Maryland and Pennsylvania, Wisconsin and Minnesota, and the like," Indiana answered waving his hand vaguely in the air. Illinois glared at him.

"It is a big deal, family shouldn't threaten to shoot each other every time they see one another," she argued.

"You sound like Louisiana."

"Well maybe Louis is onto something!" Indiana shrugged.

"Maybe, but this is just the way things are. You're not gonna change years of hatred."

"I will, if I can get Michigan and Ohio to be friends again then the other states will start being friendlier too."

"That explains it, I was wondering why you were so interested in them all of a sudden. It's not gonna happen though, there's too much bad blood."

"They used to be best friends though!"

"Yeah, and then they declared war on each other! We had a civil war before the Civil War even started."

"That's not true, it was a boarder dispute. They never declared war."

"Okay yeah, but their militias did come in to contact, someone died, the issue was taken to the Federal Government, and it went down in history as the Toledo War."

"But it was nearly two hundred years ago, they should be over it. Once they do then everyone else will be nicer too, we'll be that big happy family we used to be," Illinois said wistfully. "Don't you want things to go back to the way they were before all of us hated each other? Michigan and Ohio could be the key to that!"

"We can't go back! You know that, it'll never happen so don't even bother, okay?" Indiana said harshly. The countries got a feeling there was more going on than they were aware of.

Tears started falling down Illinois face, as she looked at Indiana sadly.

"Oh man, don't cry! I didn't mean to be so harsh, things might be able to change," Indiana said quickly.

"Will you help me? Georgia and I could use another opinion," she asked hopefully. Indiana sighed.

"If it'll make you stop crying, I guess I will." Illinois grinned and gave him a big hug.

"Come on, I'll show you the ideas we have!" Then she dragged him upstairs, and the countries were alone.

They were silent for a moment trying to absorb all the drama that just happened.

"That was better than one of the Soap Operas America showed me," France whispered. Japan nodded in agreement.

"It appears there is much tension and grief between the states." Spain shook his head sadly.

"My poor children! I hope I didn't add to their sadness, if only I knew about them earlier so I could help them out," Spain said despairingly. England clapped him on the shoulder and nodded.

"I hope Indiana will help them fix things, I think they should make a lot of pasta, sit down, talk about their feelings, and then sing a lot of happy songs!" Italy declared. "Maybe I should tell them that," he mumbled to himself.

"I, like, can't believe you dudes totally didn't realize the states have, like, their own history and problems and stuff," Poland commented.

Russia ignored the other countries and thought about Alaska, he wondered if he hurt the boy more when he gave him to America. At the time he thought he was doing the right thing, he wasn't sure now though.

Germany and Prussia had left to go find Georgia, they were sure Ohio and Michigan could overpower her if they wanted to and then they could cause some major damage to each other. America would not be happy if that were to happen, and, while they'd never actually seen the happy-go-lucky country angry, they imagined it would not be pretty.

They had just found the three states, and were about to approach them when they heard something interesting. Michigan and Ohio were snapping at each other again, but it was in German.

"Arschloch," Michigan growled.

"Miststuck," Ohio shot back.

"Fick dich," Michigan retorted.

"Du bist 'ne Schlampe!" Ohio exclaimed.

"Du Hurensohn!" Michigan yelled.

"Ah, kuss mein arsch!" Ohio said airily.

"Verpiss dich!"

"Stop screaming at each other in a language I don't understand!" Georgia interrupted angrily. Germany and Prussia looked at each in surprise, before they were hit by a memory.

xXxHetaliaxXx

It was during the State Meeting and Ohio had just gone up to present, but before he started speaking one of the states called out.

"Hey, are you gonna tell us you've finally decided what your heritage is?"

"Yeah, are you finally gonna admit to being a Frenchie?" another added.

"That would be amazing!" Louisiana cheered. "You've spent too long denying who you are." Michigan nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I can't picture him at our monthly meetings. We'd have to teach him some manners," she commented. Ohio glared at them.

"I'm not French, he has had no impact on me! I've already stated I'm Germanic. I'm not the one denying who I am."

"Dude, are you on crack? Because Louisiana is totally French, he's not denying who he is at all," Indiana asked.

"No! I'm talking about Michigan. She's one of the least French people I know, yet she still claims to be a Frenchie even when the majority of her population actually has German ancestry. I want to know what she's up to!" Several states gave him weird looks. Michigan rolled her eyes.

"Dude, I ain't up to anything. I was founded by the French, so I'm gonna stay true to them. Yeah, a vast amount of my people have German heritage, but I also have a rather large Finnish, Swedish, and Dutch population heritage too and I don't go around saying I'm a Nordic state." Ohio narrowed his eyes at her.

"I still think you're up to something. You always act weird when this topic comes up, and one day I'm gonna figure it out. But for now I have a presentation."

Louisiana leaned over and Michigan and whispered, "You two get in a fight a fight or something? I've never seen him make such wild accusations." Michigan shook her head.

"Naw, he just knows me too damn well."

xXxHetaliaxXx

Germany and Prussia were jolted back into the present time by a loud bang. They stared at each other for a moment while the realization sunk in.

"Mein Gott, there are German sates," Prussia said in surprise. Germany nodded, but he quickly came back to reality.

"We should see what that bang was," he stated and the two of them looked around the corner to where the three states were still standing. Except now there was a large frying pan on the ground.

"Well, mystery solved," Prussia muttered.

"How the hell did he pull that out with out me noticing?' Michigan wondered to herself.

"WHO CARES? I WANNA KNOW WHERE HE WAS HIDING IT!" Georgia yelled, she had just gotten the shit scared out of her and was justifiably pissed. Ohio just stood there and grinned, enjoying their confusion.

"Should we go talk to them?" Prussia asked curiously.

"Ja, we should confront them about them speaking German, if they're really our kids I want to know. However, we should keep the memory a secret until we go back to the others then tonight we will reexamine this new memory, and what this might mean," Germany decided. Prussia nodded and headed towards the three states.

"Was it just me or did I just hear my awesome language being spoken?"

The states jerked around in surprise.

"Uh yeah," they answered dumbly.

"Does this mean you're actually German states?" Germany asked curiously.

"The douche is, but Georgia and I aren't," Michigan responded. Prussia squinted at her.

"Then how do you know German?"

"All of us states speak the language of our Country of Greatest Influence. We're multilingual, most of us speak every language that's been spoken in our boarders." Michigan shrugged.

"Yeah," Georgia agreed."It's no big deal. Didn't you guys know that?"

Germany and Prussia shook their heads. That hadn't even thought America was multilingual, much less his states. Although, it did explain why they heard the states talking gibberish to each other occasionally.

"So, Ohio, you are German?" German asked, changing the topic. Ohio grinned.

"Ja, we should talk sometime!"

Germany nodded in agreement, and scribbled his phone number on a piece of paper.

"Aww, are you gonna become a mini drill sergent now Owy?" Michigan cooed mockingly. Ohio snorted.

"At least my parent wants to hang out with me. Has France tried to bond with you at all?"

"Guys! Stop fighting, especially in front of the countries. It makes us look bad," Georgia whispered. Then she turned to face Germany and Prussia. "If you don't mind joining the other countries we'll be back out in a second," she asked politely.

Germany nodded and pulled Prussia away from the two states who began bickering again.

"Bruder, this is so AWESOME!" Prussia yelled. "I can train him to be the awesomest state ever!"

A few minutes later Michigan and Georgia returned and it was like nothing had ever happened.

"Now you've had a look into the daily lives of American states!" she joked, but before she could say anything else her phone started ringing.

"Alex!…Of course, you heard about it…don't you think video taping it is a bit extreme?…Wait, seriously? Are you sure?…So you won't bail, because you're not allowed to bail dude…Great, I think, we'll be down in a minute." Michigan hung up her phone and looked at the countries. She seemed slightly surprised.

"Come on! We have another state for you guys to met in the basement!" And with that she headed into the library and down the stairs.

* * *

There it's done!

TRANSLATIONS

Arschloch- Asshole

Miststuck- Bitch

Fick dich- Fuck you

Du bist'ne Schlampe- You are a slut

Du Hurensohn- You son of a bitch

Ah, kuss mein arsch- kiss my ass

Verpiss dich- Piss/Fuck off

-If my german is off go ahead and correct me. I'm not fluent in German so I did my best.

-All the Michigan and Ohio facts are true, I looked them up to confirm what I thought was true.

If you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see mention it in your review and I'll see what I can do!

Last Edited- 4/11/15


	13. Chapter 13

America sat in his office watching a video of the fight between Michigan and Ohio, they did a good job. The fight was the first thing he got them to agree on in years. Now, don't think America is a bad father, he has a plan you see. America always has a plan. The fight was just a small part in one of his biggest plans. America had been wanting to introduce the states and countries for quite a long time now. The thing was, he needs the countries to understand that the states are just like them. He doesn't want any of his kids getting hurt because of a careless country, the states aren't toys after all. America was hoping that they would fully understand this once they heard heard Alaska's story.

America also has a plan for his states too. He, like Illinois and Louisiana, wanted to see his children finally all get along. That plan however, wasn't going as smoothly as his other one. The fight also served the purpose of getting Indiana involved. Indiana would be good to help with the plan because he is so level headed, not many states are like that. Of course, he doesn't interact much with others, but at least he can be a good mediator.

A beeping on the other side of the office alerted America to a new text message on his phone. 'It must be Michigan,' he thought to himself as he got up to check it.

The little dude is actually gonna do it!

America smiled, Alaska had wanted to confront Russia about what happened ever since Russia sold him. It had just taken him a while to build up the courage to do it, of course America might have helped him out a bit.

xXxHetaliaxXx

"Okay, now what do you want?" Alaska asked as he set his hot chocolate down. America rolled his eyes.

"Why do I always need to want something. Maybe I want to just talk to you!" Alaska snorted.

"That's still wanting something, plus you're America. You always want something," the Russian state said simply. The teasing glint faded from America's eyes, and he turned serious.

"I need to talk to you about Russia."

"No."

"Too late, you know he's here. I think the time has come for you to speak to him," America told him calmly.

"Well you can't tell me to do shit!" The young boy screamed. "I don't ever want to talk to that douche!" Alfred sighed.

"Alex, listen to me, if you don't face Russia you'll be miserable for ever." Alex crossed his arms stubbornly and stared out the window.

"He probably doesn't even remember, the asshole," he said softly. Alfred chuckled a little.

"Russia may be an evil commie, but he has an A+ memory. In fact, you were the first state he mentioned when he found out you guys exisited." Alex's expression turned colder.

"So he sold me thinking I would just disappear, eh? I oughta take a hockey stick to his face," Alex muttered darkly.

"Alex..."

"What?"

"Your Canadian is showing," Alfred stated seriously. Alex burst out laughing, only his dad could make him laugh when he was ready to murder someone.

"Don't laugh at me! It's really creepy when you northern states go Canadian on me! I was talking to Maine the other day and then she just disappeared! It was so weird!" Alex laughed again before turning serious.

"Did he really ask about me?" America nodded.

"You were the first thing out of his mouth." The second youngest state sighed.

"I guess I'll talk to him if you insist. I might as well smack him and get it over with. Hey, maybe this will get Hawaii to talk to Japan!" Alfred grinned as Alex drank the rest of his hot chocolate.

"Great, tell me how it goes!" Alex's face suddenly fell.

"You're not going to be there?" Alfred was surprised, for as long as he's known the kid Alex has always preferred to deal with Russia issues by himself.

"Do you want me too? I can cancel my meeting."

"No! Well, I mean, what if he tries to take me away?" Alfred grinned.

"Don't worry kid, this is your home. No one can force you out of here. I'll move my meeting to next week anyways though."

"What? Isn't that the one with the president? You don't need to do that!" Alex protested, but his eyes gleamed hopefully. Alfred grinned and ruffled his kid's hair.

"Don't tell anyone, it'll be a surprise."

xXxHetaliaxXx

It had come as a surprise to Alfred when Russia didn't realize the states were people. After all, Alaska had lived with him for years. What did he think would happen when he sold him? Alfred was going to have to have a conversation with the Ruskie once Alaska confronted him. What was the guy thinking? Had he wanted to get rid of Alaska? That's crazy though, because he looked so excited to hear he was still here.

In fact, America was surprised that none of the countries had figured out the states. Contrary to what they've been told they've all meet a state at least once before. Alfred knows for a fact that he had some of them with him when he met with Britain after the Revolution and 1812. Hell, he had had to retrieve two of his states from Britain during the War of 1812. New York reported running into him several times during the Revolution as well.

Then there's France. He had to have found a couple of states; Louisiana, Michigan, and Maine at least. France has gone to the Mardi Gras celebration before, Alfred even went with him, and had Louisiana stumble into them! Michigan says she remembers seeing France in Detroit and Sault Ste. Marie several times. Maine clung to Canada before she became part of America, so she saw France whenever he managed to see Canada.

Florida lived with Spain with a while, so he definitely should have realized there were states.

Several of his states helped free Prussia, and others flew supplies into Berlin. Germany made a point of thanking all the pilots who helped, wouldn't he have realized?

It was strange how none of the countries seemed to remember them. Were they just denying that it was possible? This was what worried Alfred the most. He was afraid the countries would forget after they leave the states. He wasn't sure the states would be able to take the hurt it would cause.

The odd thing is, Canada remembers them all perfectly, and so does Mexico and all the other South American countries who have seen or meet them. They didn't have any trouble figuring it out. Maybe it's because they're the true family? Alfred didn't know, and he hated not knowing. He was taking a risk, and he just hoped his children wouldn't have to pay for it.

Life was much more simpler before the Europeans came. Sure, he had wondered what happened to Yao after the ice age sometimes, but he was never really concerned with the rest of the world. The civilizations of North and South America were a tight knit group. He didn't regret not turning away the Europeans, he just wished he had welcomed them differently. He could have avoided so much bloodshed.

His phone beeped again. This time it was Alaska.

Where are you?!

Alfred shook his head, he could think about the past some other time. Right now he had a kid to support. He is the hero after all.

Don't worry kid, I'm on my way!

* * *

So I hinted at some serious headcannons in this chapter. One of which is that America is Native America.

If you're interested in that head over to The. American .Four's account and read their first story 'The Story Nobody Knows' it will provide a little background for you.

Last Edited- 4/11/15


	14. Chapter 14

"Who are we going to met now?" Russia asked curiously. He had heard the unusual phone conversation Michigan had, and he was hoping it was Alaska. The youngster must have realized he was here to rescue him.

Michigan shook her head,"You'll see," she answered as they descended the stairs and entered the basement. The countries were especially curious because they hadn't been to the basement yet, and so far it was a maze. The staircase ended in a library like usually, but this library was cluttered, and full of schoolbooks, science books, mechanic books, and warfare technology books. Those were literally the only sections in the library. Outside the library wasn't much different, the hallways had stacks of paper and toys in them, they weren't very well lit, and there were so many turns it would be incredibly easy to get lost.

"My God! It's a mess down here!" England exclaimed as he tripped over a pile of notebooks and proceeded to land in a pile of Legos. Michigan scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Yeah, not many of us come down here," she replied. France looked at her curiously.

"Then why is this state requesting to met in this pigsty?" France inquired.

"Oh! 'Cause his room is down here!" Michigan answered cheerfully. Germany gasped.

"You mean someone lives down here?" he asked in shock. "How?"

Michigan laughed. "Several someones live down here! All the little kiddies, we have 'bout five of them!" Michigan stated proudly.

"And you just leave them alone in this dank dungeon?" Spain asked worriedly.

"Of course not! You see, the Lab is down here and so is the Garage, so dad made Arizona and me bunk down here. Virginia was going to do it originally, but she woulda given the kids a bedtime! Anyways, dad put her in charge of educating the kids. It works out for all of us!" Michigan explained.

"I suppose that is a slightly better arrangement, Arizona seemed like a responsible person," Japan commented.

"Well, I think it's, like, totally unfabulous that America keeps you down here!" Poland explained.

"Hey! Basements are cool!" Prussia argued.

"Yeah, it's cool. Anyways, I have a deal with America. If I room down here then I get control of the Garage, same with Arizona!" Romano face-palmed.

"So the hamburger bastard bribed you?" Michigan shrugged.

"I guess you could say that, now shut up about it. We've arrived at our little living room!" Michigan opened a down and gestured for the countries to enter. They did, and saw that the living room was only slightly neater than the rest of the basement. In fact, it seemed almost cozy and homely.

"Oh, it's nice down here," Russia said as they entered. Michigan nodded.

"Yeah, this is one of the only rooms Ari makes them clean up," Michigan informed him. Russia nodded, he was glancing around the room in search of the state.

"Ja, I agree, it is rather nice in here," Germany said as he stepped in. He was also looking around, where was the state?

"Ve, did the state leave?" Italy asked.

"I'm right here!" an indignant voice shouted. The countries turned toward the TV where a miniature Russia was sitting, except he was dressed as an American, of course. The part that actually threw them off the most was that he was just a kid.

"World Powers, this is Alaska, the 49th state!" The kid stood up and glared at the countries, then he glared at Michigan.

"I coulda introduced myself you know," he stated. Michigan rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Alex."

"That's not my name! Why does everyone call me that?"

"'Cause you're Alaska, Alex just fits. Plus none of us like your name." Alaska snorted.

"You guys could just cal me Nik," he suggested.

"Yeah, but it would still feel like calling you worthless."

"Whatever."

This conversation just lead the countries to wonder what Alaska's real name was, the states had some very strange mysteries surrounding them. The countries were also surprised that Alaska spoke with an American accent; they had thought he would sound Russian. Russia, especially, was surprised, Alaska had always spoken with a Russian accent when he had him. Russia figured the state would keep it, for surely he can't prefer the obnoxious American voice. Although, it may not be under his control, Russia thought to himself.

"Nice 'tude dude, now quit yappin' with me, and talk to the countries," Michigan told the younger state. Alaska rolled his eyes, and turned towards the countries.

"I don't care about any of you. I just wish to speak to Russia," Alaska stated coldly. Most of the countries were actually glad the Russian state didn't want to speak with them. He had clearly inherited Russia's creepy aura. Russia was pleased beyond belief.

"You will all give us some privacy now, da?" Russia said coolly as he gazed over the countries. Everyone, except the two Russians, backed up to the other side of the room.

"Ve, that kid was scary!" Italy exclaimed, while clutching onto Germany's arm.

"Si, he reminded me of Romano when he was a little boy!" Spain agree.

"Hey, what the hell are you saying about me?" Romano argued.

"So, like, what was the scary broski's deal? Like, he looked totally pissed at Russia," Poland asked.

"Okay, gather 'round, 'cause it's story time! Now, listen up because Alex doesn't like it when people hear his life story, he's independent like that. Anyways, way back when, Alaska lived with Russia, but then Russia stopped talking to him. Then Russia sold him to dad real cheap, like two cents an acre cheap, and he didn't even tell Alaska before he abandoned him at Sitka. It took dad a year to even find out Alaska had arrived!" Michigan revealed.

"Wow, Russia is a real arschloch," Prussia commented. "I mean, I already knew that, but wow."

"Oui, I can't believe Russia would just abandon him like that!"

"Yes, it is a bit strange, especially because Russia was so excited to see him," England added. They all glanced over to where the country and state were standing. Alaska whipped out his phone and texted something quickly. Then he said something to Russia, and all the happiness on the big man's face slowly leaked out.

"That doesn't look very good," Spain noted. Romano snorted.

"Who cares? The bastard deserves it," he said callously.

"So what is Alaska real name?" England asked.

"Oh, it's Nikchemnyy," Michigan answered.

"That doesn't sound too bad," France said. Michigan glared at them.

"Nikchemnyy means worthless."

xXxHetaliaxXx

"I'm so glad to see my little Alaska is doing okay!" Russia exclaimed, he went to huge the state, but was stopped by his glare.

"I want to know why," Alaska told him.

"Why what?" Russia asked, playing innocent. He had hoped they wouldn't have to do this, surely his little Alaska would just understand!

"Why did you ignore me? Why did you sell me? And why didn't you tell me?" Alaska asked desperately. He'd been hating Russia for years, but now he was hoping that there was a solid reason to what he did.

"My government wanted the money, and you were difficult to defend from the British and French. The Crimean War had just broken out you see, and all the walruses had been mostly killed so there was no more profit. When I discovered what they were planning I distanced myself from you so it wouldn't hurt as much when you were gone. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you," Russia explained calmly.

"Scare me? Don't you think I was scared when I was all alone in a strange place? And for the record you didn't distance yourself from me, you flat out refused to acknowledge me. I remember on your birthday I spent half a day making a card for you, and you tossed it into the garbage. You made me feel worthless!" Alaska shouted. Russia gaped at him, he had no idea that he was hurting Alaska.

"I'm sorry Alex, but that was in the past. We can fix things now, da?" Russia asked hopefully, with a slightly crazed gleam in his eyes. Alaska slipped his phone out and sent a quick, panicky text to his dad.

Where are you?!

"My name isn't Alex," the state said again.

"What is it? Did you chose it yourself?" Russia asked curiously. He had to start reconnecting with Alaska slowly.

"Yeah, it's Russian actually," Alaska said.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's Nikchemnyy," Alaska stated. Russia looked at the state sadly.

"I'm sorry I sold you."

"Really?"

"Of course! Especially because America has mistreated you so badly that you're calling yourself worthless!" Russia answered.

"Are you for real?"

"Da! I'm sorry it took me so long. America never mentioned you, so I thought you had disappeared. Clearly, he doesn't know how to properly care for children. It's okay though, I'm here now! I'll take care of you, you'll never have to see this place again!" Russia told him happily.

"No, I don't think you understand," Alaska argued.

"You don't have recount the horrible tales of the past years to me, I know it must have been difficult. Come, we can leave this place now!" Russia started to reach for the state, and that's when Alaska lost it. He screamed, and back away so quickly that he tripped over of pile of video games and fell on his butt. Russia paused in confusion, before he continued reaching for Alaska, this time in concern. However, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I suggest you step away from my son," America said coldly.

"Ah, Amerika, how nice of you to join us," Russia replied with an innocent smile.

"Dad!" Alaska jumped up and dashed to America, where he latched onto his leg. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Isn't America on a business trip?" England asked in confusion.

"Shhh, we won't be able to hear!" France hissed.

"I think you should head back to your room Russia, and leave my son alone," America continued. "Or I'll be forced to kick you out of my home."

"I think you have it confused. Alaska wants to leave with me," Russia stated. "If you would release him I would be happy to leave."

America glanced down at the kid on his leg, who shook his head frantically.

"I don't think he wants to go with you."

"Of course he does! You have treated him so terribly that he has started calling himself worthless," Russia said angrily. This was too much for the young state.

"No! You don't get it. I named myself Nikchemnyy to remind myself of how you treated me, and to never forgive you!" Alaska screamed. He let go of America's leg.  
"America is the best dad in the world. I would never leave him for you," Alaska said solemnly. Then it was Russia's turn to lose it. However, he didn't scream or stomp, his smile just slowly fell from his face as he glared at America.

"You've poisoned him," he said. America shook his head sadly. "What did you give him?" Russia demanded.

"Love, I gave him the love he never received from you," America answered. Russia frowned and shook his head. He hadn't thought it would go this way; he never thought it would go this way! Why would Alaska choose an idiotic, obnoxious, lazy American over the great Russia? He didn't know, but he would find out. Russia wasn't going to lose Alaska again.

"I will figure out what you did to him," Russia hissed to America before he left the room. America shook his head.

"I don't think he gets it," he told Alaska with a grin. Alaska rolled his eyes.

"No dip, Sherlock."

"Did you get what you wanted?" America asked curiously. Alaska paused to consider the question before nodding.

"Yeah, pretty much. It was as you had guessed."

"I'm sorry."

"It's cool, I'm over it." America grinned at him.

"Does mean you're cool with being called Alex?"

"No."

"Oh."

"But Nikolai is a nice name."

"Woooo! I love it!" America exclaimed.

"Whatever, can we go get ice cream now? I'm hungry."

"Sure thing!"

After America and Alaska happily left the room in search of ice cream the rest of the countries all started talking at once.

"I can't believe Russia just, like, ditch his kid in the middle of nowhere. That's totally uncool!"

"Ve, why didn't Russia get that Alaska is happy?"

"Did Russia forget about Alaska once he gave him up?"

"It looked like it."

"Do you think we've all met a few states, but forgotten them?"

The last question shut the countries up as they all felt an incredible guilt overcome them. The though that they had forgotten their children was horrible, and to think how much it must have hurt the states.

"Don't worry about it. We're over it," Michigan assured them.

"You mean it's true?" Spain asked horrified. Michigan smiled weakly.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Oh, so...uh...what're we doing next?" Prussia asked awkwardly.

"Nothing, youse guys can have the rest of the day and Sunday off, I think you'll need it. Take a break all the drama and shit, ya know? Plus, I really need to do some touch ups on my truck. It's all good," Michigan told them. She gave them another grin. "Don't worry, it's all good," she repeated.

Except it wasn't all good, and the countries remained lost in their thoughts for a long time after Michigan left.

They came out of their daze when they got hungry and realized they didn't know how to get back upstairs.

* * *

Alaska

Personality: Quiet, kind of creepy, but he's really just a little kid so he likes kid things. Resents Russia both for ignoring him and for selling him to America for such a low price(7.2 million, 2 cents an acre); he doesn't like feeling like he's worth less, and that really hurt him. Russia had known about Alaska, but thought he had died when he sold him. Russia had been planning on selling Alaska so he started to stay away from him around 1812(before he had sent a lot of time with him). Really loves America for trying so hard to bond with him event though he has so many kids. He is best friends with Hawaii since they were admitted around the same time and are both technically outsiders.

I'm conflicted over this chapter.

I wasn't sure how to have Russia act, but I figured that Russia is already slightly unbalanced, and doesn't like losing people so because there are so few people close to him, that his mind would trick him into seeing somethig that isn't there.

I'm not sure if I'll improve their relationship in the future or not though.

Culture/History Lesson!

-Sitka is where the giving of land between America and Russia happened

-From what I've read the deal was being thought of during the Crimean War in 1850, but was put off to 1867 because of the America Civil War.

-Yes, Alaska was sold for 2 cents and acre

-It was symbolic b/c Russia and America had such a good friendship at the time

-Also b/c Siberia would have gone for more than twice that price

-Youse Guys, Michigan slang term mostly used in the thumb area

-It's like y'all

Last Edited- 4/11/15


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Omake I**

I wanted to write something with the states for Christmas to here this is.

THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE COUNTRIES LEARN OF THE STATES

* * *

December 1st

The moment December 1st rolled around California and Louisiana were sending out reminders to their siblings, not that any of the states would forget to come home for Christmas. Still, it was a tradition to send out the reminders; California and Louisiana liked making them and everyone else liked receiving them. It was one of the Christmas traditions they'd managed to preserve over the years, what with America being the melting pot of cultures.

December 10th

Several states left for home the moment their card arrived, while others had work to wrap up. No matter the conditions, the first few states always arrived on December 10th. This year the first states back happened to be Minnesota, Colorado, and Nebraska. Then, since they are northern states, they were asked to begin salting and shoveling the driveway. It had recently snowed, and with fifty states coming they didn't want any accidents happening in the driveway.

"Why is our driveway so big again?" Colorado asked as he leaned against his shovel.

"If it was any smaller we wouldn't be able to fit all the cars in it," Nebraska explained, rolling his eyes.

"But it's so much work," Colorado whined.

"Oh, stop complaining. You should be used to this," Minnesota said as she salted the shoveled areas of the driveway.

December 11th

The next day brought Montana, Washington, and Wisconsin. Just like Minnesota, Colorado, and Nebraska this new trio was given a job to do. Being that all three states are heavily forested they were tasked with picking out, cutting down, and positioning the yearly Christmas tree. It took them a couple hours, but eventually they found the perfect tree; twelve feet tall, healthy, perfectly placed branches, and had no nests in it. The three states high-fived, ate a brief lunch, and then began cutting the tree down. Soon it was placed in it's typical spot in the living room.

"Dude, this is the nicest tree we've had in years," Wisconsin said.

"I know, right? I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces," Washington said as he stared at the tree. Montana nodded.

"There's just one problem. This tree is too heavy for the three of us to carry," she said.

December 12th

States continued to arrive home and they were determined to get the tree and the house decorated before America got back from Washington D.C. . Maine teamed up with Hawaii, Alaska, and Pennsylvania to decorate the tree. They hauled boxes of Christmas tree decorations up from the basement, grabbed a ladder, and got started. Maine did some trimming on the tree and made sure it was potted right, and expertly helped Pennsylvania hang the tinsel and beads. Hawaii and Alaska happily hung ornaments all around the tree and as high as they can reach with a chair. When all the ornaments were carefully placed on the tree Hawaii got the honor of placing the star on the top of the tree.

"No, Maine go the other way with the tinsel," Pennsylvania directed.

"This way?" Maine asked

"No. Shit! You're choking me!" Pennsylvania garbled.

"I'm so sorry!" Maine helped unwrap the tinsel from around Pennsylvania's neck, and then they got back to work.

Meanwhile several other states decorated the house. Indiana, Illinois, Texas, Iowa, and Oregon dragged decorations and lights out from the shed behind the house. Indiana and Illinois ran up to the balcony to lace lights through the railing, around the house, on trees, next to the sidewalk, and anywhere else they could think of to place lights. Texas and Oregon broke out the yard ornaments. They constructed robotic snowmen and reindeer, strategically stuck light-up candy canes besides the sidewalk, and added glowing snowflakes to the side of the house. Oregon was on wreaths and ribbons; he placed one circular wreath on every important door in the house, wrapped the long wreaths around the railings, strung ribbons from the ceiling and on the balcony, Indiana and Illinois help with that part, and hung the mistletoe. When he finished with the wreaths Indiana and Illinois came around to put lights on them. Finally, the five of them got together to build Santa's sleigh pulled by the reindeer, which goes on the roof. After two hours of work building, half an hour of searching for missing parts, several 'short' breaks, and one near death experience where Texas almost fell off the roof they were done. The house looked amazing.

"Hey, Indiana, Illinois?" Oregon called.

"Yeah?"

"You guys may want to look above you," Oregon advised. Hanging about the two states was a piece of mistletoe. Iowa pulled out his camera.

"This is gonna be good," he murmured.

"Iowa, you put that camera away!" Illinois shouted. Iowa reluctantly turned his camera off.

"Yes, mother."

"So, you two gonna smooch or just block that doorway all day?" Texas asked with a grin. Indiana and Illinois stared at each other, turned red, and leaned away from the other. Then, quick as a viper, Illinois leaned forward, pecked Indiana on the cheek, and ran away. Texas nearly fell over he was laughing so hard.

"What the hell just happened?" Indiana asked himself.

"You know, I'm not so sure putting mistletoe up was such a good idea," Oregon contemplated.

"Are you kidding me? It's a brilliant idea!" Iowa exclaimed

December 15th

The rest of the states and America arrived home. The entire house was a flurry of states running in and out of the house, desperately trying to hide their presents, wrapping said presents, and frantically searching for tape. A few states got together and planned their Christmas Eve and Christmas dinners. A few others fought over which football game to watch, while others argued for the value of watching a movie instead. Meanwhile, America finished up buying unique presents for each of his states, receiving the last few of his mail orders, he's so glad the internet was invented, and finishing up all the details for his world Christmas party.

"I need that tape!"

"You can have it after me!"

"You're gonna use it all."

"No, I won't."

"You will."

"DO you wanna fight me for it?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well, too bad."

"Hey, get back here!"

December 20th

The time came for America's annual Christmas party! He set out for his house in Virginia the night before with five states in tow. They finished up any decorating that the constructors didn't do, welcomed the caterers, who absolutely loved their kitchen, and the five states dressed up as waiters. The states were always asking America about the other countries and what they were like, so several years ago America decided they might as well see for themselves. After that, five states always attended one of America's parties disguised as waiters. This year the lucky states were Arizona, Virginia, Georgia, South Dakota, and Delaware.

As the countries poured in America tried his best to keep an eye on all of his kids just in case something happened. However, there were soon too many countries crowding the area that America lost view of them. He moved throughout the house speaking to the various countries and cheerfully wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. America had just spotted Delaware passing food out to a group of countries and was going to go ask him how he was doing when Prussia pulled him away.

"America! I thought I'd never find you! You know, I almost thought you were avoiding me," Prussia yelled to him.

In truth, America had been avoiding him. At the last World Meeting Prussia had been asking several suspicious questions about his house. Alfred knew that the secret of his states would come out eventually, but he wasn't sure if his kids were ready for it, hell he wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

"Hahaha! I could never avoid you dude! You make everything much more awesome!" America yelled back.

"Ja, that's true. We wouldn't be in the Awesome Trio together if I wasn't awesome!" Prussia laughed.

"Yeah, we should totally have another meeting soon. I was thinking about having a scavenger hunt in the rain-forest, or around the world, and whoever wins gets a hundred pounds of chocolate paid for by the losers! Or maybe we could do a manhunt in Alaska! Those are always fun, but it could be a bit complicated with three people. We could make it a race though. Oh, we should really have an invention competition where we all get a bunch of parts and have to build something epic with it. Even better, we could have a lego building contest! Yes, dude what do ya think? America babbled.

Prussia nodded in agreement. "Ja, all those ideas sound acceptably awesome. I was actually thinking of a more chill meeting though."

America frowned. "I guess we could go sledding in Antarctica with penguins, but we could probably have more fun doing something else." he suggested.

Prussia laughed. "No, I meant relax and have a movie marathon. Besides, Denmark still can't do anything too physical after he hit that mountain when we were parachuting though fiery hoops with jet packs."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. I hope he heals up soon, it happened like six months ago."

"America?"

"Yeah?"

"It happened six weeks ago and he fractured five ribs, his collar bone, broke in arm in two places, and twisted his ankle."

"So he should be healed up in another couple of days, yeah?"

Prussia face-palmed. "Maybe, how he managed to hit the mountain in the first place is beyond me though."

"Hahahaha, yeah. I guess I should have told you guys how to use the jet packs. So explain your movie idea."

"Well, I was thinking we would go to one of our houses, preferably not mine, pick out a TV series or a movie series and watch all the episodes in one go. We could also pick an actor and watch everything they were ever in. This gives us the chance to hang out but not put strain on Denmark!"

America nodded. "Yeah, it sounds great! So who's house? Mine or Denmark's?"

"Yours. I'm willing to bet Denmark wants to get out of his house, and your place has the best theater."

"Yeah, okay. The next World Meeting is at Denmark's place anyway, so after that we can all fly over here together. Sound good?"

"Hell yeah! So it's going be at this house right?"

America frowned again. "Well, yeah. This is my house. Where else would it be?"

Prussia shrugged. "I just figured you might have other places around the country since you're so big."

America brightened. "Of course I do!"

Prussia paused. "You do? Where?"

America took a minute to think. "I have a condo in NYC, an apartment in D.C., another condo in Orlando, a small house in Alaska, a really tiny house in Hawaii, a townhouse in San Francisco, and a ranch in Texas," America informed him.

Prussia whistled lowly. "That's more than I expected. So you only have a condo in NYC?"

"Yeah, what else would I have?"

"I just thought since it's such a big city you might want a a real house outside the ciy."

"Nah, I like being around all the action."

"Don't you usually live in this house though?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" America cast a look behind Prussia, towards Delaware, and hoped that he wouldn't lose sight of the state before he could get away from Prussia.

"Well, this house isn't by an action hub. It's practically in the middle of the country."

"Now that I think about, I spend a lot of time in D.C too. I guess this house is more of my time off home," America said. He was still watching Delaware, and trying to figure out away to leave without raising any suspicion. Lucky for him Delaware saw him and started moving his way.

"You have had this house for a long time, haven't you? Is it your favorite?"

America shrugged. "I grew up here." He was saved from saying anymore by Delaware.

"I'm sorry, but I must speak with Mr. Jones for a moment," Delaware said to Prussia. Prussia stared at Delaware for a long minute, as if he knew him.

"Have I met you before?" he asked suspiciously. Delaware laughed.

"I doubt it, guests don't usually talk to me. However, I've worked parties for Mr. Jones before, you must have seen me then," Delaware replied lightly.

Prussia's face cleared and he nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you later America!" he called, then he disappeared.

"Whew, good save there Del," Alfred praised. Delaware grinned.

"Hey, I'm just doing what you taught us to do. So, what was it you needed?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, because this is your first party in a while."

"I'm great. It's so cool seeing all the countries and them not knowing who I am."

"So you haven't had any problems?"

"Nah, everyone's been real cool. I've also been avoiding Britain all night so it's all good."

America laughed. "Typical kid," he ruffled Delaware's hair. "If you see any of your siblings make sure they're doing alright, okay?"

"Okay, I'll make sure they're avoiding Britain too."

America laughed and pushed Delaware toward a group of countries that looked extremely hungry.

The rest of the night went smoothly, with no more appearances from Prussia, and a hella lotta happy countries. Although, Britain did approach America and complain that he could never find any of the waiters. America laughed it off, and told him to just use the buffet.

The party ended with several passed out countries on the floor, a pile of Christmas presents for America, specialized party favors/Christmas presents successfully passed out to all the countries, and an only slightly damaged house.

December 23rd

The states always want to do something for their country, so every year they all chipped in some money, bought some presents, and had 'Santa' deliver them to families who can't afford presents, or foster homes. This year was no different, except different states were in charge of getting everything done.

Tennessee, South Carolina, and Kentucky got to prep the reindeer. They checked their horse shoes, washed them, brushed them, made sure they hitched up to the sleigh right, washed the sleigh, and made sure nothing was broken, and then they drew lots on who had to actually drive to sleigh. Tennessee was the lucky gal this year, and she was honestly glad of it. She loved horses, but she had all the time in the world with them. The only time Tennessee got to see Reindeer was around Christmas, and she loved it.

Meanwhile, Arizona was hunting around malls to find a suitable Santa Claus. He didn't want a creep, or a half-ass attempt. He wanted the kids to think this guy really is Santa. Then he saw a happy looking grandpa sitting at a table with his grandkids, the guy even had the white beard to match his jolly attitude. Arizona quickly walked over him.

"Excuse me sir, I know this may seem a bit sudden, but you're the perfect candidate, and I have a job for you..."

Kansas, Missouri, Utah, and Nevada were also at the mall, for a little while at least. They had the job to buy toys for the kids, and were running from store to store tying to find toys for all sorts of kids whether they be babies, girls, boys, teens, or toddlers. Then they had to rush back home. Kansas and Nevada immediately started to sort and wrap the present while Missouri and Utah plotted the course that the sleigh would travel and decided which places to stop at. Once that was done they helped finish wrapping the present. Then Tennessee, South Carolina, and Kentucky came up and helped bag the presents and carry them to the sleigh.

"Damn these presents are heavy!" Utah exclaimed.

"What did you expect?" Kansas asked as they carried the bags to the sleigh.

"Be careful of the reindeer with the leaves on his antlers," South Carolina warned.

"Why?"

"He's a kicker," Tennessee explained.

"Yeah, I was brushing him and he kicked me in the balls," Kentucky informed them.

"He looks nice though," Nevada said as he stepped closer.

"Ohf! Nevermind, he's not nice!"

"Idiot," Missouri rolled his eyes.

Christmas Eve

'Twas the day before Christmas and most states were enjoying their time off by sleeping in, all the states except Delaware, Rhode Island, West Virginia, Tennessee, and Arizona. These five states awoke early in the morning to pass out presents to the poor children of New York. Arizona's job was simply to make sure everything ran smoothly. Tennessee had the more important job of driving the sleigh. Delaware, Rhode Island, and West Virginia had the pleasure of dressing up as elves and pretending to be Santa's helpers.

"I swear dad only picked us because we're 'small'," Rhode Island grumbled as he pulled on the green and red tights.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Delaware retorted as he struggled to pull the elf tunic/dress over his head.

"At least we don't have to cut down a bloody tree," West Virginia commented as he put his shoes on.

"Hahaha, yeah, there's that at least," Rhode Island agreed.

"How did they even managed to carry that tree home though?" Delaware wonder. West Virginia shrugged.

"Mate, you got me there."

An hour latter, the horses were hitched to the sleigh, the elves were dressed, Santa had arrived, and Arizona had his car ready. Someone always drove in front of, or behind, the sleigh just in case something happened, or they had too many presents, and because there's only enough room on the sleigh for the presents, Santa, and the driver.

Ten hours later, the exhausted states stumbled home after a long, joyous day of gift-giving. While they loved seeing little kid's eyes light up in happiness, it had been very cold out. All the states wanted to do next was sleep. Unfortunately, the day wasn't close to over yet.

While Arizona, Tennessee, Delaware, Rhode Island, and West Virginia were gallivanting around New York, the other states were finishing all preparations for Christmas. Last minute gifts were being bought and wrapped. Lists were made of needed supplies for the upcoming week and a half shut-in. Maryland, Vermont, and Idaho were declared the official supplies getters. The three states ran to the store and bought extra groceries for the special dinners they would be having. They bought food for the upcoming week and a half. They bought more snow supplies and blankets. They went out and bought more tape and wrapping paper. Really, they just went out and bought everything they were told to get.

"Exactly how did we get wrapped into this?" Vermont asked as they decided between Santa wrapping paper and regular green and red wrapping paper.

"Ha Ha, very funny pun," Maryland said sarcastically as he looked between the choices.

"Oh, fuck this! Let's just fucking get them both!" Idaho decided.

"Woah, watch your language, Ho!" Vermont shouted. A nearby mother gave Vermont a scandalized look and walked away.

"No, you don't understand! She is Ho!" Vermont called after her. Idaho sighed.

"I hate my nickname, why can't you guys just call me Ida?" she inquired. Maryland shrugged.

"It just doesn't work that way. I feel for ya though, sis," Maryland comforted her.

"Thanks Mary," Idaho said gratefully. Vermont burst out laughing.

"Hahaha, karma is a bitch!"

"I swear I'm going to kill you all," Maryland muttered as he pushed the cart towards the check out line.

As Maryland, Vermont, and Idaho ran to and from the house most of the remaining states finished making their Christmas cards and wrapping their presents. Then came the task of moving fifty-one presents from each state's room to the living room. Texas, being one of the strongest states, was put in charge of overseeing this process. Translation: Texas carried the weak state's presents. While some states didn't need any help, others, like Hawaii, were nearly squashed by their pile.

Once all the presents were placed in the living room the much more daunting task of sorting them arose. A few brave souls volunteered, however, and sorted the presents into fifty-one piles. A pile for each state, and one pile for America.

When everyone had arrived home safely, Virginia, Alabama, North Carolina, Mississippi, and Arkansas began cooking. They knew it would take a while, which was exactly why they waited so long to start. They wanted to give their siblings some time to rest and have a nap after the long day. Especially Arizona, Tennessee, Delaware, Rhode Island, and West Virginia.

It was no surprise that three hours later, America called everyone down for dinner. The states really did well on the meal too. It was a true American meal; there was ham, mash potatoes, corn, yams, rolls, and everything else you could imagine at a Christmas dinner. It's safe to say that all the states thoroughly enjoyed the dinner, after all, it's not often they all eat together and the food is actually good.

"Yo! Pass the Potatoes!" Michigan called down the table.

"You could say please," Illinois hollered back.

"Please?"

After a moment of the bowl of mashed potatoes exchanging hands it was finally in the grasps of Michigan and the states around her.

"Mmmhhh, my compliments to the chefs!" New York said.

Georgia rolled her eyes. "They're just mashed potatoes."

"Ah, but they're the best damn mashed potatoes I've had since Thanksgiving!"

"Watch your language, York," Virginia warned.

"I'm complimenting you, you can't yell at me for swearing!"

"I wouldn't test her if I were you, she's been working hard," South Carolina advised.

"Yeah, unlike some people," Montana retorted.

"Are you implying I didn't do my share of work?" South Carolina asked.

"Pretty much."

"I washed reindeer! What did you do?"

"I cut down a tree and carried it back to the house!"

"Ohhhh! South got owned!" Oklahoma crowed.

"You're one to talk, what have you done all week?" Kansas asked.

"Absolutely nothing! I sat back and relaxed!" Oklahoma declared.

"Good news guys! I have found the person who will be braking up all the fights this upcoming week!" North Dakota announced.

California looked up from her phone. "Really? Who?"

"Oklahoma."

"Aw shit."

"How long do you think it'll be till he lands in the hospital?" New Mexico asked.

"I give him a day," New Jersey replied.

"No way! It would be more like three days!" New Hampshire argued.

"Are you guys sure? Because I was thinking two and a half day," New Mexico added.

"Alright, let's make a betting pool! Who ever guesses closets to the date Oklahoma lands in the hospital wins!" Nevada declared.

Oklahoma banged his head on the table. "I'm gonna die."

"There, there," Nebraska comforted. "This is what you get for being a a douche bag."

"Yeah, man, even I'm not dumb enough to brag about not doing any Christmas work!" Kentucky laughed.

"It's sad when Kentucky is smarter than you," Oregon stated quietly. Washington nodded in agreement.

America just observed dinner from the head of the table. Happy to see his states getting along, and having a merry time.

"Alright! I think we've all had our fill. How about you guys clean up your dishes, and I'll get your Christmas Eve presents!" America announced.

"What do you think it will be?" Hawaii asked Alaska and Maine.

"Pajamas," Alaska answered immediately.

"You're no fun," Hawaii pouted. She turned to Maine. "What do you think it will be?"

"Well, actually, I think it will be pajamas too," Maine said softly.

"Why does everyone think it's gonna be pajamas?" Hawaii.

"Because it's always pajamas, you should know this. You've been with America for Christmas over a hundred years," Alaska said bluntly.

This was true. It was one of the only traditions Alfred had kept throughout the years. Every year he went out and picked out a pair of pajamas for each of his states, then he gave them to them on Christmas Eve. Then everyone wore their pajamas to bed. It was a nice and easy tradition.

Alfred came back in a few minutes and, sure enough, he got everyone pajamas. All the states rushed to put on the pajamas and then raced to the theater. When Alfred arrived at the theater a fist fight had already broken out over the movie they were to watch.

"Guys chill, we have four hours till midnight. We can watch both movies!" Alfred said. The states brightened up immediately and went to sit with each other.

Four hours later, America,and the few states who had managed to stay awake for both movies, had the honorable job of transporting their sleeping siblings from the moderately comfortable theater chairs to their very comfortable beds. It was one job none of the states minded, because as much as they pretended to dislike each other they really like love each other. They wanted to help each other too, and putting someone to bed was a nice anonymous way to do without ruining their rep.

Christmas Day

There were several surprises to the states that Christmas morning. The first being that nobody ran though the hallways with a fog horn in order to wake everyone up. The second being that they all woke up at the same time. The third being some of the Christmas presents their siblings gave to each other.

Michigan and Ohio's rivalry was no secret, so it was a surprise to the other states that both Michigan and Ohio had gotten each other large boxes. The states watched in anticipation as Michigan opened her box to reveal a hell of a lot of Ohio merchandise. There a was flag, some T-shirts, a couple posters, a jacket, a sweatshirt, a pair of pajamas, some stickers, a few pencils, and socks all proclaiming Ohio.

"You're a fucking hosier!" Michigan yelled to Ohio from across the room.

On the other side of the room, Ohio was opening his gift from Michigan. And it was exactly the same as the one he got her, except his was filled to the brim with Michigan gear.

"Right back at ya, you bitch!" he hollered back.

"Wait, Micky, is that a gift receipt?" Illinois asked, pointing at a piece of paper at the top of the pile.

"Yeah, who the hell doesn't give people gift receipts?" Michigan questioned.

"Where the hell is the M-Den, Michigan?" Ohio called. Michigan frowned, picked up her box and walked over to Ohio. She dropped the box on the ground.

"Here, there's no way I'm going into your land just to get a refund from a stupid gift," she muttered. Ohio stared at her then shoved the gift she got him back at her.

"Yeah, I don't even know where this damn store is, so take that." Michigan nodded and took her box. Both states ended up happy with a big box of new merchandise from their land.

Another drama was playing out between New York and Massachusetts as well. First they had the trouble opening the presents. New York went as far as to grab a knife and stab his present, which then caused him to cry out in pain because his present was hard. New York finally managed to unwrap the present to find it was a brick box.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"It's a box, your present is inside. Try not to break the present while you're opening the box," Massachusetts advised.

The states all tried to hold in their laughter as New York grabbed a hammer and gently began hitting the brick box. Eventually it broke open and revealed a wrapped rectangle. New York unwrapped the rectangle to see a log.

"You got me a log?"

"Sure, I picked it out myself."

New York turned the log over a few times before he found a slit in the side of the log. Stuffed inside the slit was a twenty dollar bill.

"Gee, thanks. Now, how about you open your present," Ne York suggested.

"It would be my pleasure," Massachusetts agreed.

Massachusetts picked up his present and it stuck to his hands. He rolled his eyes and places his foot on the box in order to pull his hands free. Then the box was stuck to his foot and he had to crawl around the room with a foot in the air to get the knife. After a few minutes he managed to cut away the tape and remove to the wrapping paper to reveal...a box covered in IOUs. He cut open the box and found that it was filled with colorful play-pen balls. He dumped the box out and looked inside the box for the gift.

"Okay, where is it?"

"It's in one of the balls."

Massachusetts exchanged his knife for scissors and began cutting open the balls. It took him ten minutes, but he eventually found the ball with his gift. Inside the ball was a twenty dollar gift certificate for Amazon.

"Fantastic, I am overpowered with joy at the moment," Massachusetts said dryly

"It was my pleasure." New York gave a bow while several states stared in confusion.

Florida shrugged, "It's the thought that counts and they obviously put a lot of thought into it."

"Yeah," North Dakota agreed.

"Speaking of thoughtful gifts you and Georgia might want to open ours now," South Dakota said to Florida and Georgia who were sitting next to the fire and shivering. They nodded and opened their boxes to find a warm sweater, cute warm hats, and nice gloves. Florida and Georgia beams at the Dakota twins.

"These are great!"

"The sweaters are so fuzzy!"

"Thank you guys soooo much!"

"Yeah, we really appreciate it."

The next few hours consisted of states opening their presents and watching other states open their presents. There was obviously a large wrapping paper scraps fight, and the states quickly turned the living room into a war zone. It ended eventually, and the states took their stuff back to their roomswhere they all took some chill time.

Without any distractions around Virginia, Alabama, North Carolina, and Arkansas cleaned up the living room and began cooking another large dinner. Except it was less traditional.

"Mmhm, I haven't had your hamburgers in forever!" Alabama said to Arkansas, who was standing over a grill flipping burgers.

"They're just regular burgers, it's nothing special," Arkansas said modestly.

"Get back to making that pasta sauce," Virginia told Alabama. "We want to finish the dinner before anyone else comes down."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey are we pouring this sauce on the pasta when it's done?"

"No, we'll leave it separate. That way they can put as much sauce on as they."

"Okay, cool."

"How are those cakes coming?" Virginia asked North Carolina.

"Fantastic! They only need to finish cooling before I can start frosting them! How about your garlic bread?" North Carolina asked back.

"It's still cooking, but I've made the fruit and vegetable trays," Virginia replied.

"Hey, is anyone cooking the mozzarella sticks?" Arkansas asked from the grill. Virginia and North Carolina exchanged a look of panic before Alabama called out.

"Yeah, I got them in the oven over here! What I wanna know is if we're still making brownies."

"Oh yeah, I just put a few trays of brownies in, and some cookies," North Carolina informed him.

"You got nut-less ones too right?"

"Of course! I don't want Cali pitching a fit during dinner!"

"I still can't believe she doesn't like nuts," Arkansas laughed.

"It's only funny because she's one of the biggest nut producers," Virginia said.

"Lighten up, Ginny! It's okay to laugh," Alabama reminder her. Virginia smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Are you almost done with that sauce?" Virginia asked.

"Just about, why?" Alabama asked.

"You and me are going to go set up the dinning room," Virginia told her.

While Virginia and Alabama set up a long buffet table, washed the tables, put new tablecloths down, and put out the dishes, North Carolina and Arkansas continued cooking. Arkansas switched from burgers to hot dogs and North Caroline frosted the cakes and the cookies. When they made sure all the appetizers, main dishes, fruits, vegetables, and deserts were finished they started carrying them out to the dinning room where the rest of the states awaited.

Gradually, as the three girls and one boy cooked, the aroma drifted through the house and one by one the states traveled to the dinning. Everyone was behaving nicely for once, for they all wanted the food and they'd be damned if they let anything stop them from eating as soon as possible. It was another jolly dinner, with plenty of yelling and harmless teasing.

Thus ended Christmas day with the states. They all went off with full bellies to get a full night of sleep. The real fun starts in the morning.

December 26th

This winter the states were divided twenty-five to twenty-five on their outside escapades. When the northern states realized they wouldn't be able to convince anyone else to come out and join they suited up and ran outside. The southern states watched from within, not sure how their brethren were able to withstand the cold.

Alaska, Colorado, Delaware, Idaho, Indiana, Illinois, Maine, Massachusetts, Michigan, Minnesota, Montana, Nebraska, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New York, Ohio, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, South Dakota and North Dakota, Washington, Wisconsin, and Wyoming were the brave souls who tread into the snow. And they loved it. All twenty-five of them adored the snow and,with their great snow experience, they quickly began building a snow palace.

"Colorado, Nebraska, Ohio, Wyoming, and North Dakota I want you five to go gather as much snow as you can from around the yard," Michigan directed. They saluted and ran off.

"Illinois, Maine, and South Dakota I want you to clear a twenty-five by twenty-five square. There shouldn't be a speck of snow inside it," Michigan told them. They grabbed a measuring tape, some shovels, and broom before leaving.

"Oregon, Washington, Montana, and Wisconsin go cut down some trees and get us some logs," Michigan instructed. They grabbed some axes and walked off whistling hi-ho.

"Alaska, Indiana, Minnesota, and New York we're going to come up with a blueprint for this place. The rest of you go help one of the work groups!"

For the next hour, trees were chopped up, a square was cleared, snow was gathered, and a blueprint was made.

"Okay, you guys know the drill. I need three of you to go around the square and make sure the foundation is solid. Everyone else is on block making for now," Michigan ordered.

"How big do you want the blocks?" Alaska asked.

"Make them a foot and a half by a foot and a half," New York said.

Everyone went to work. Snow brick makers and rulers were passed out. Inside the house most of the southern states had been watching in confusion.

"Oh, now I get it!" Utah said. "They're making a snow house."

"I'm gonna bet it's going to turn out more like a snow castle," Vermont replied.

"You would know, aren't you usually out there with them?" New Mexico asked.

"Sure, but this year I felt like taking a break. It's really cold, colder than usual," Vermont answered.

"I'm with you there. Sometimes, it's just not worth it," Idaho supported.

Back outside, several brick makers had become brick layers and were slowly building the wall. It wasn't visible yet, not over the three feet deep layer of snow on the ground, but it was coming. When the wall was six feet above the snow, it would be nine feet off the ground, ten states became moat diggers. They cleared all the snow within six and a half feet from the palace. Then they started building up the moat, just without bricks. They got the moat wall about two and half feet taller above the snow on the ground.

Then came the much more difficult task of constructing the draw bridge. Inside the small castle they'd already made steps up to the doorway they'd built. Two sturdy tree, that had been cut to size, were passed inside the castle and were hammered into the ground. Outside the castle, five of the moat builders were picked to construct the bridge. It took them half an hour, then they carefully pushed the bridge towards the opening. The rest of the building was up to the states inside the castle. Their next job was to build some stairs so that they could actually step on the bridge when it came down.

Meanwhile, the other five moat builders were told to run inside and get buckets of water. They were then told to pour the water in the moat.

"But it will freeze," Colorado protested.

"That's the point! If any of out enemies falls down there it will be harder for them to get out," Wyoming explained. Colorado grinned.

"Oh, I get it now."

They pour several buckets of water down the hole, until an inch of ice covered the entire bottom. Then they poured water down the side and the top of the moat to ice that too.

"We should put spikes down there," Oregon said as he looked down at the moat.

"No, we shouldn't!" Washington yelled.

"Why?"

"We want to capture them, not kill them," Washington said slowly.

"Yeah, I think you forgot that our siblings will be falling down there," Colorado reminded him.

"I never said they had to be big spikes," Oregon muttered.

"Oregon!" Montana snapped.

At the castle, they had just finished securing the draw bridge and were ready to test it out.

"Yo, Ohio! We gotta a job for you!" Michigan yelled from inside. They lowered the drawbridge and waited for Ohio to cross. He did, and nothing broke. Then he stood in confusion as all the states inside the castle started cheering.

"Okay, I know I'm awesome, but you guys really don't have to cheer," he said. Michigan rolled her eyes.

"Minnie, give him the ladder and the bag," Michigan said.

Minnesota went and grabbed one of the ladders, which was now too short to be any use, and a forty pound bag. Ohio lifted the bag on his shoulder and grabbed the ladder.

"That's extra snow, wood, and rocks in the bag and we need a longer ladder. Thank you!" Minnesota said before turning and walking back to her section of the wall. Ohio started in disbelief before shrugging and walking back across the bridge.

"Wo-ho! The bridge didn't break!" The castle states shouted gleefully. Ohio dropped the bag.

"You guys were using me?"

"Yeah, sorry," Michigan said unapologetic.

"I could have died!"

"No you wouldn't have! The drop's only five and half feet!" Alaska said.

Ohio pouted. "It still would have hurt."

"That's why we had you do it," Michigan said slowly.

Ohio gasped in outrage.

"Oh, get over it Owen. You would have done the same thing," Indiana called from the brick builder spot.

"Fine," Ohio said grumpily. He picked up the bag and trudged over to the supply spot.

"Don't forget to get our longer ladder!" Minnesota called after him.

Several hours later, the castle was done. It was eighteen feet tall, with a watch tower that reached another seven feet up. There was no roof because half-way through construction they decided to make it a fort instead of a castle. There were several small windows around the perimeter of the fort, and the states had even gone as far as to build an escape tunnel. The inside could have been bigger for the twenty-five states, but it worked. They had also built a small sleeping area with a roof in case they were ever under siege. Currently, they were working on their snow weapons. They had a whole pile of snowballs and ice, but they wanted something more.

The Southern states were getting a bit nervous. None of them had seen any of the Northern states for a couple hours and they were getting worried.

"What if they all fell into the lake and are drowning," Florida fretted.

"Or maybe they all passed out from hypothermia," California added.

"That's not quite how hypothermia works," Iowa muttered.

"We have to go after them," Mississippi decided. Connecticut rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure they're fine," he assured the others.

"You just don't want to go outside," Hawaii accused. Connecticut nodded.

"That's also true."

"So you're biased, we clearly need to go out there. They could be in danger!" Kansas argued.

"Connecticut is right, they're used to this weather. They'll be fine," Vermont said.

Louisiana shook his head. "No, they are family. We must go out there because that's what family does!"

North and South Carolina nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we can't abandon them," North Carolina pushed.

"It's decided, we're going out there," Virginia decided. Connecticut sighed and exchanged a look with Iowa and Vermont.

"I have a feeling we're going to regret this," Iowa muttered.

"No kidding," Connecticut replied.

Half and hour later all the Southern states were wrapped up in their warmest clothes and were marching outside. Alabama, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Connecticut, Florida, Nevada, New Mexico, North and South Carolina, Georgia, Hawaii, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maryland, Oklahoma, Tennessee, Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virginia, West Virginia, and Mississippi were the Southern states. It was a fifteen minute walk to the snow fortress, and when they got there they started in awe at the magnificent fortress of snow. Their didn't last long, however, because a giant snowball was hurtled at them.

Alaska had been ordered up into the watch tower as the other states figured out how to build a catapult. That was how he saw the Southern states leave the house, determinedly tripping through the snow. Alaska quickly climbed down the tower.

"The enemy is approaching," he called to the other states.

"How many are there?" New York asked.

"They are twenty-five strong."

"Damn, we're matched in numbers," Wisconsin muttered.

"Don't worry, for have this unbeatable fort," Pennsylvania stated proudly.

"Yeah, and the enemy appears to be uncomfortable in this terrain," Alaska reported.

"Good, Alaska I want you back up in that tower. Tell us when they are within firing distance," Michigan ordered."Colorado, Washington, and Oregon you three must get this catapult working. New Hampshire and New Jersey, I want you two rolling three large snowballs. Everyone else, start making ammo."

The states nodded and got to work. Fifteen minutes later, Alaska reported down to the states.

"The enemy has taken position on the northwest side. Are we prepared to engage?"

Michigan looked to Colorado. "Is the catapult ready?"

"It's as good as it can be with fifteen minutes of work time," Colorado said.

"Aim it towards the northwest. Ready. Aim. FIRE!"

They released the catapult and to their surprise the first large snowball sailed over their heads and hit the enemy square on. An outraged, "What the hell?" was heard from outside the fort.

"We have successfully scattered their ranks," Alaska said. "Should we proceed with the attack?"

"Minnesota, go up there and issue a warning," Michigan decided. Minnesota nodded and climbed up the tower, through the window, and onto it's roof.

"You have felt the power of the Northern Army! Being the merciful army we are, we warn you to stand down!" Minnesota yelled.

"Or what?" South Carolina challenged.

"Or we will destroy you with our superior snow power! You will not survive this fight," Minnesota warned.

"Oh my god, it's worse than we feared," Texas said.

"The cold has driven them crazy!" Nevada wailed. Connecticut rolled his eyes.

"Well, we tried. Let's go back to the house now."

"Wait, I kinda wanna see how this plays out," Vermont says. Connecticut shrugged.

"That's your choice. I'm heading back," Connecticut choose.

"NO!" Utah yelled, and shoved him back. "You can't leave." Connecticut lost his balance and fell over the side of the moat.

"Fuck!" he shouted angrily. "Now I am stuck with them." He sat down with his back to the fort and watch his 'allies' try to get a ladder from the Northern states. He never noticed a block of ice being removed from the wall. Not until a hand clamped over his mouth and pulled into the fort.

"We have captured one of your own. SURRENDER NOW OR FACE THE CONSQUENCES!" Minnesota roared.

"I'd say we should just leave, but Connecticut might be pissed if we ditch," Vemont said.

"I guess we have to fight them now," Georgia said.

"Alright guys, we can do this. They're stuck in that damn fort, we just have to wait them out. We'll put eyes on all four sides of the fort, and everyone else can work on out own fort," West Virginia said, suddenly inspirational.

"YEAH, WE CAN DO THIS!" the Southern states cheered.

Minnesota climbed back down the tower. "General Michigan, it appears the enemy has chosen to fight." Michigan nodded.

"Yes, it appears so." She grinned. "Soldiers, prepare for for war!"

xXxHetaliaxXx

America was wondering where all his kids had gone. He had ordered pizza, and was surprised no one had come up to him and gleefully thanked him. As he walked around the house, he figured they must all be sleeping or in the attic. It was when the pizza arrived, and no states came down that America knew something was up. He put the pizza in the oven, to keep it warm, laced on his boots, put his jacket on, and pulled on his gloves.

Then he walked out the door and into a war-zone. The southern states had managed to capture two northerners who tried to sneak away to get supplies, they were now tied up by the Southern fort. However, the Northerners still had Connecticut, and they had killed (not really) three of the Southerners, and had wounded five more. The Southerners were tougher than they looked though. They had managed to create snow arrows and shot into the fort. They had killed (not really) one of the Northerners this way, and wounded two more. The Northerners were also starving, it had been much longer since they last ate, and the Southerners had discovered their tunnel. They were also getting cold, they'd been outside for hours and were wet from all the snow.

America found his kids tired, cold, wet, and fighting to the death.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" America asked calmly.

"The Northerners have captured Connecticut and attacked us without warrant, sir!" West Virginia explained. America looked at the fort.

"Care to explain?"

"The Southerners invade our territory and threaten us, we simply responded with a warning. When Connecticut fell into our moat we simply took him prisoner," New York shouted from within the fort.

America leaned over Florida, New Mexico, and Arizona, who were lying still on the snow.

"What's up with these guys?" Texas looked at him gravely.

"They're dead." America's eyes widened in alarm. Then he poked Florida a couple times. She twitched.

"Stop that," she muttered. America shook his head and grinned.

"Okay guys, let's all go inside now," America yelled.

"We can't! We must exact our revenge for our fallen comrades!" Nevada protested.

"Yeah, and they have to learn to never mess with the Northerners!" Wisconsin shouted from the Fort. "This is personal."

America rolled his eyes. "The pizza's not going to get any warmer," he warned them. All the states stared at him.

"Pizza?" Hawaii questioned. America nodded.

"Yeah, it got here a couple minutes ago," America told him.

The effect was immediate. All the states dropped what they were doing, rose from the dead, untied prisoners, recovered from their wounds, and dashed inside. While all the states dried off and changed America put the pizza out and made a ton of hot chocolate.

December 27th-30th

The next three days passed by in a blur of activity. A couple states actually did some work, like Virginia and whoever was unfortunate enough to run into her, like Hawaii and Alaska. Other states just lazed around, like Nevada. He literally laid on his bed for thirty-six hours, Texas and Colorado had to drag him out of his room. A few states did all they could to annoy the hell out of their rivals. Minnesota and Wisconsin were pushing each other's buttons all three days. Michigan and Ohio followed each other around and made fun of what the other did. New York and Massachusetts played prank after prank on each other, each one more extreme than the next. Many states took their new money and went shopping. California dragged different states out to mall with her each day to shop and scope out cuties. Still, others played with their gifts. Texas was very content to go out and test his new sniper rifle in the woods.

Then there was Oklahoma, the poor fellow who was forced into being the 'hall monitor'. He had to break up any fights he saw, and keep his siblings in line. Luckily for him, none of the rivals got into any fist fights, they just screamed at each other until their voices were raw and everyone else's ears were bleeding.

That didn't mean there weren't any fights. The first day, New Hampshire, New Jersey, and New Mexico go into an all out brawl in the library. Oklahoma could hear them from two floors away. They knocked over four bookshelves, and they all had multiple paper-cuts.

"That hurts," New Hampshire whined as South Dakota cleaned his cuts. She shrugged.

"That's what you get for fighting in the library."

"That's cold," New Jersey whispered.

"What were you three fighting over anyways?" Oklahoma asked. All three states calmed up.

"It was nothin'," New Mexico muttered.

The next fight happened in the basement shortly after Nevada rejoined the world. Oklahoma arrived to find New Mexico, New Jersey, and New Hampshire shouting obscenities at each other while they rolled around on the ground. Nevada leaned against the wall and watched them with a smirk.

"What the hell were they fighting over?" Oklahoma questioned Nevada.

"Beats me," Nevada said with a laugh.

The final fight happened a half hour before midnight on the 30th. Oklahoma found New Hampshire and New Jersey holding Nevada as New Mexico punched him.

"You backstabbing con!" New Mexico yelled.

Oklahoma dragged New Mexico away from Nevada.

"Seriously, what are they fighting over?"

"I dunno, it's probably just the snow," Nevada suggested. Oklahoma raised an eyebrow.

"The snow?"

"Yeah, it drives people crazy."

New Years Eve

New Year's Eve went slowly. The states slept in, and then relaxed when they woke up. Around 6 p.m. All the states gathered in the living room to watch a sappy New Year's Eve movie on the hallmark channel.

"Ken? Are you crying?" Tennessee asked softly.

"No! I just have some dust in my eyes, we should clean this place more often. Why did the dog have to die? He was my favorite!" Kentucky sobbed.

Maine wordlessly gave him some tissues and patted him on the back. "It'll all be okay."

"To be honest that was a really shitty ending," Wisconsin said.

"Yeah, it was," Maryland agreed.

America stood up. "Okay, now that we have the sad movie out of the way, it's time for us to announce our New Year's Resolutions!" One by one, the states reluctantly stood up and said their main goal for the year.

"Lose weight."

"Get in shape."

"Eat healthier."

"Spend more time with my family."

"Save more money."

"Eliminate my credit card debt."

"Drink less alcohol."

"Quit smoking."

"Learn more."

"Get a fun new hobby."

"Read more books."

"Manage stress."

"Travel more."

"Volunteer to help others more."

"Get organized."

"Learn a new language."

"Run a marathon."

"Fall in love."

"Get a boyfriend."

"Help at a pregnancy center."

"Move into a new house."

"Make peace with an enemy."

"Get a tattoo."

"Dress smarter."

"Learn to play the guitar."

"Stop biting my nails."

"Be less shy."

"Go bungee jumping."

"Jump out of a plane."

"Drink more water."

"Procrastinate less."

"Be happy."

"Write a book."

"Build my dream house."

"Take more pictures."

"Make new friends."

"Get to know my neighbors."

"Get my house under control."

"Organize my pictures and photo albums."

"Get more sleep."

"Call you guys more."

"Pursue my Dreams."

"Get Up Earlier."

"Remember your birthdays."

"Be more selfless."

"Listen to some new music."

"Take golf lessons."

"Dig the garden out."

"Buy what I need."

"Socialize more."

After the states all announced their goal for the year, they took a moment of silence to think about each other's resolutions. There were a few weird ones, and a couple vague one, but they were all thinking of ways they could help each other achieve their goals. That was the whole point in sharing their resolutions, it helps them bond. Then they turned on the news to watch artists perform in Times Square, and then see the ball drop.

"Oh my god, what is she wearing?" California questioned.

"I know right? She should be freezing!" Mississippi agreed.

"Their mothers must be so ashamed of them," Virginia muttered.

"At least Taylor Swift is decent," Minnesota said.

"Taylor Swift is dressed like a grandma," Iowa said.

"God bless her," California decreed. The other girls nodded in agreement.

At five minutes to midnight the states all started getting cups of sparkling grape juice. They watched the clock tick down with anticipation. Then they counted down.

"TEN."

"NINE."

"EIGHT."

"SEVEN."

"SIX."

"FIVE."

"FOUR."

"THREE."

"TWO."

"ONE."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

They all clinked glasses, and downed their fake wine. They had a feeling it would be an interesting year. Oh, if only they knew what was coming.

* * *

So this is the first omake I've ever written, tell me what you thought of it and if I should write more of these!

Also, a lot of people actually asked me about Indiana/Illinois and then I had Oregon hanging mistletoe and I figured, 'What the hell.' So that's the reason behind that scene.

I don't really like state/state, but what do you guys think?

REVIEW, tell me your thoughts. That's the only way I can improve the story, and answer my questions!

Last Edited-4/11/15


	16. Chapter 16

Monday

Reminder

The next World Meeting is scheduled to occur on Monday, April 13th, 2015.

Location: New York, New York

Time: 2 P.M.

Duration: 2-3 Days

Topic: General. Prepare a statement on the status of your

country to update the world on how your country is in general.

No specifics necessary.

America arranged for two cars to take the countries to whichever hotels they were staying, none of the countries ever stayed in the same place, too many fights happened. It was a relatively calm car ride, they left at six in the morning and were too tired to argue over anything. The countries all silently climbed into the cars and closed their eyes to get a few more hours of sleep before the meeting.

The states gathered on the second floor and watched them leave. When the cars were out of sight the states rushed downstairs to wish their dad goodbye. He was going to flying into the city, it was an hour flight, since he was hosting the meeting America felt he should get there early. He also needed to pop into his Penthouse, it had been a while since he had been there, and he wanted to sort out all of his paperwork.

"So, dad, who are you putting in charge?" New Mexico asked excitedly.

"Virginia is going to be in charge overall," Alfred decided.

"Gee, what a shocker," Colorado muttered to Wyoming.

"New York will be in charge of the New England states," Alfred said.

"I can't, I'm going to Ontario's to play hockey tomorrow," New York interrupted.

"Thank God, I didn't need him ordering me around," Massachusetts grinned.

"In that case, Rhode Island will be in charge."

"Woo! The small guy gets the big pants for once!" Rhode Island cheered.

"Georgia is in charge on the Southern states. Illinois is in charge of the Midwest states. Arizona is in charge of the Southwest states, and Montana is in charge of the Northwest sates," Alfred said.

"Now," America continued. "I don't want to hear about any fights, parties, or arrests when I get back," he said sternly.

"Sure thing, we'll make sure not to let you hear about it," Oklahoma quipped. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"I've instructed the maids to tell me about anything underhanded that goes on, and do not bribe them this time! I'm talking to you Oregon."

"How long is the meeting gonna be?" Kansas asked.

"Eh, it'll be like three days, but I'm gonna be gone longer that that. I've got some business in the city, then I have to meet with some senators."

"You'll be back in four days then?"

"Ha! I wish, it'll be more like six or seven days."

"Yeah, it depends on how stubborn those senators are," Vermont added.

"We're going to be left alone with the countries?" Washington asked in surprise.

"Is that safe?" Idaho asked.

"They're not going to attack you guys, besides they won't know I'm not here. Don't worry, Tony will be here."

"You're putting our lives in the hands of an alien?" Nevada asked. "What if he probes us?" Alfred rolled his eyes.

"That was a joke, he didn't think you'd that it so seriously!" New Mexico berrated Nevada.

"I hate to interrupt, but don't you have a flight to catch dad?" Virginia asked.

"Right. I love you guys. Be good. Don't break anything. See you soon!" Alfred said, before heading for the door.

"See ya!"

"Love you too!"

"Bye daddy!"

"Later pop!"

"Call us!"

xXxHetaliaxXx

The first two legs of the World Meeting went smoothly. Only two fights broke out, and they only went off topic four times. It was practically a record. If they kept going at this rate the meeting would be done the next morning.

America grinned as he watched the countries file peacefully into the meeting room. It was a nice change, and it gave him hope for the future. A future he'd been hoping for since he was colony. If they could get through this meeting peacefully it would be a big step in the right direction.

Unfortunately, America felt it in his gut, that this meeting wasn't destined to be the peaceful one though. It only took another hour to prove his gut right.

The lights went dim, and Frank Sinatra's song New York, New York began playing through the speakers. America leaned back in his chair, he'd seen Massachusetts's performance through the cameras, had heard of their bet, and had been wondering what New York was going to do to counter it.

The door to the meeting room opened to revel a tall young man with spiky blonde hair and green-blue eyes. He was dressed in an expensive suit and was wearing the nicest dress shoes in the city, Alfred knew because he helped pick them out. He gazed through the sea of countries and grinned when when he found America. He opened his mouth to speak when he realized he was alone.

The boy disappeared briefly, only to return with a brunette girl and a dirty-blonde boy in tow. Canada hid his gasp of surprise with a cough.

"I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion," he began. "My associates and I only need a minute of Mr. America's time."

"Associates? York what the hell are you talking about?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, just ask him where your puck is so we can go," the boy added.

"America, what is the meaning of this?" Britain asked from across the room. 'Was this how he was going to revel the states to the rest of the world?' he wondered.

America laughed loudly. "It must just be a misunderstanding. I thought you were going to be in Canada?" America directed his question to the young man.

"Yeah, about that," New York scratched his head awkwardly. "I think my lucky puck is in your bag." Alfred raised his eyebrows.

"How did it get there?"

New York shrugged uncomfortably.

"I dunno, can you check though?"

"I guess." America turned to address the other countries. "We'll be taking a ten minute break now."

The countries filed slowly out of the room to go to the bathroom and refill their coffee cups. All the while casting curious glances at the three kids. They were all wondering who they were and why America had stopped a meeting for them. All, except for one country, decided to take the break and not try to learn more though.

New York noticed him immediately and crossed the room to introduce himself.

"You're Romano aren't you?" Romano blinked in surprise, he hadn't expected to be recognized.

"Si, how did you know?"

"Some of my, uh, other associates have spoken very highly of you." Romano nodded slowly.

"I see. Are you in or out with these associates?"

"Preferably out, but most of them don't take no for an answer. Then there are the cops.." New York trailed off.

"Who always want to use your connections to their advantage?" Romano finished.

"Yeah. I'm New York by the way. Also known as Ryder Jones."

"No," Romano drawled. "I thought you were California."

New York chuckled. "I guess the song made it obvious?"

"You might as well have glued a fucking sign to your face that announced who the fuck you are."

"Yo, Yorky!" Michigan called from across the room. "Rio and I are getting bored. You gonna get your puck or what?"

"Yeah, I'm working on it. It was nice meeting you Romano," New York said before walking back to his dad.

"Yeah, you too, kid."

"Hey, Rio, did you pass that message along?" New York asked as he passed Michigan and Ontario.

"Sure did, it was a piece of cake."

"Thanks dude."

Then New York was standing in front of his dad, who was looking very suspiciously at him.

"Ryder Antonio Jones, I don't know how this puck ended up in my bag, and I don't know what you're planning. If someone gets hurt though, especially one of our guests, you will be in a world of trouble."

New York raised his hands up in defense. "Don't worry dad, no one will get hurt. Everything will be fine."

Alfred sighed. "Alright, I'm trusting you. No shenanigans. Here's your puck."

"Thanks dad! See you in a few days!"

"Goodbye New York, Michigan, and Ontario."

Alfred hugged the three of them in turn before they left.

xXxHetaliaxXx

Behind the building where the conference was being held, one lone country was smoking. He had received a note, as he left the meeting room, that told him to come and wait here. The note also said to wait fifteen minutes for the sender to arrive, but the country decided to only wait eight minutes. He wasn't sure if it was some sort of prank or not.

However, after only seven minutes, not only the sender, but two others arrived. The country was only slightly surprised to see that it was the three kids who had interrupted the meeting earlier.

"Netherlands, I'm glad you came." New York greeted.

The Netherlands nodded, looking the young man over carefully. The kid had to be pretty important to know he was a country. The Netherlands was also having the odd feeling that he somehow knew the kid.

"Who are you?" the Netherlands asked curiously.

"I'm New York, and these are my associates. The girl is Michigan, and the boy is Ontario," New York answered.

Immediately, Netherlands's confusion cleared. He hadn't known it was possible. It certainly explained a lot though.

"I thought you were dead," was the only reply he could come up with.

"Russia thought the same thing about Alaska."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I was, but now I'm not. Not after I heard what went down with Alaska and Russia."

"I'm sorry about that you know. I never meant to lose you," Netherlands apologized. New York nodded.

"I know, and now I realize that it wasn't your fault."

"New York, tik tok," Ontario reminded the state and the country.

"You should probably get back to the meeting," New York said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah," Netherlands responded. Then he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled something on it. "Call me sometime. We can catch up."

New York took the paper and ripped the portion with the Netherlands's number off, then he scribbled his phone number on the remaining piece of paper.

"Here's my number too, in case you want to call me," New York replied while handing the piece of paper back.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later then," the Netherlands said as he turned to go.

"Yeah, take to you later."

"Oh, and New York?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're not dead."

Then the Netherlands went back inside the building to return to the World Conference. New York, however, stood still outside the building for a few minutes. He was thinking about something he hadn't thought about in a long time, his childhood.

"Hey, Ryder?" Michigan asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

New York grinned. "I will be, after a few good games of hockey."

"Fucking finally!" Ontario cheered.

xXxHetaliaxXx

The ten minute break was over and all the countries had returned except for the Netherlands. No one thought it suspicious, they figured he was smoking, or getting a special drink, or taking a really long shit. America, however, felt in hi that it wasn't any of those things that was holding the Netherlands up.

A few minutes later, when Lars walked in with a thoughtful look on his and a scrap of paper in his hand, Alfred knew he was right. Alfred and Lars locked gazes as Lars sat down and an understanding passed between them.

There was now one more country who deeply cared about a least one of his states.

* * *

1\. New York- Originally New York was founded by the Netherlands, then England took New York away. So they have a connections. However, there are also a lot of Italians in New York and I feel like that would affect New York, so I added that little scene with Romano.

Lars is Netherlands's human name.

2\. Canada- Some of you were asking about Canada. He is coming up in one of the chapters, he will be awesome.

3\. Character Sheets- Flamestarter told me I should include character sheets in this chapter because they were getting confused about which state was male or female and such. This is a great idea and I will do it. Within this week I will have a detailed character sheets for at least all the states that have been introduced to the countries on my profile. And in the next chapter I'll include a basic character sheet (State, Human Name, Gender, Age). I would do it this chapter, but since I haven't updated in so long I want to get this posted as soon as possible.

4\. Editing and Revising- Over the past few months I did manage to go over and edit/revise all my chapters. I'm sure I'll find a thosand more mistakes and changes I want to make when I starting editing them again. However, there are some scenes I changed. It shouldn't affect the ending the of the story, but you guys might want to go back and reread some chapters.

5\. Mary Sues- I'm not as good at writing as I'd like to be, but I was a lot worse when I started this story last year. I was told some of the states came off and Mary Sues, and I read back over some chapters and realized they were right. I tried to fix some of that in my revising, which was difficult as the main issue I heard about was disrespect from the states, which I completely understand, but is also hard for me to fix because I already had ideas for all their personalities and part of most of them was being defiant to authority. I want to write good characters though, so if any of you notice any traits in the states that seem too Mary Sueish please let me know.

6\. OCC- The harder part is actually writing the countries though. Trying to think of how they might react in the situation and not change them to fit my story. They will be a little OCC sometimes and I'm sorry about that, sometimes it's on purpose, this is in the humor genre, but usually it's an accident. If any of you have any tips in that department please share those too.

7\. Review Replies- I haven't really been replying to reviews much lately, and I'm also sorry about that too. I have been reading them all though. Starting this chapter though I will be sending responses by PM to everyone who reviews, and if you're a guest I reply to you in the next chapter. I really like sharing ideas with you guys and I want to get back in it.

8\. Omakes- A lot of you said you liked the omake which is cool. I'm thinking about having one for all the holidays so you guys can get more of a feel of how the family normally interacts.

That's it. Thanks to everyone who is still reading this story. I hope to see your reviews and hear what you think


	17. Chapter 17

Marzue: You said 'Another great chapter as always. You've imagined New York differently than what most people do, which I find a nice relief. It gets boring to see carbon copies of states.  
I would like to see more omakes. It really showed how s tea interact with eachother and how, even though they might hate eachother, they're still family, and they love eachother. Most of the time.  
For the Mary Sues part, I honestly thought one of the things that could use some revision was Michigan's mood shifts. If it's a part of her, I haven't really seen much of it, so it sort of feels off. It's fine if she does have it, but it feels like you've just made that into a little quirk she has. Perhaps it's just the fact that the countries haven't been there that long, or that she's trying to act 'normal' in front of the countries, but I would like you to expand more upon this, if possible.  
Also, I didn't really think that some of the states greetings were Mary Sueish. Maybe not the best of meetings, but some of them really showed how weird and quirky the states are, which I liked, though i don't want every meeting to have them acting rude or aloof to the countries.'

My Reply: Thanks for the imput! I'm planning another Omake for the 4th of July, and hopefully it'll show some of those family ties. I'm also hoping you guys get another feel from this chapter how tight knit the family is.

Yeah, I get what you're saying about Michigan. I had actually decided to get rid of it, so I stopped writing it in, but I think I forgot to take it out of the earlier chapters.

As for the other states, don't worry. Some of them are going to be very friendly.

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 15

Thursday

The countries returned to America's house a day and a half later when the World Conference ended. They had impeccable timing in fact, because, just as they were pulling up the driveway, new drama was unfolding in the Jones house. They were about to knock on the front door when it sprung open, nearly hitting them in the process.

The countries watched, in varying stages of surprise, as a shirtless, college-aged boy ran out of the house. He was still zipping his pants up as he dashed down the steps. A moment later, Texas and another male state with spiky red hair also appeared in the doorway with two large guns. They appeared to be extremely angry as they started down the steps.

"Don't you worry Cali!" Texas yelled back at the house. "We're gonna kill this asshole!"

That was when the sobbing began.

The countries cautiously entered the house and followed the sound of the sobbing to the Living Room. Once there, they saw a pretty blonde girl in a robe bawling on the couch. Virginia and a girl with short dirty blonde hair were comforting her. Virginia briefly glanced up at the countries when they entered the room.

"We're having a bit of a crisis here. Can one of you go make a few mugs of hot chocolate please?" Virginia asked.

Great Britain, France, Germany, Spain, Prussia, Japan, Russia, Poland, North and South Italy had all lived a very long time, and had mostly done a good job running their countries. They are all very knowledgeable, but most of them aren't quite sure what to do when confronted with a crying teenage girl. So they all went to the kitchen and tried to make some hot chocolate.

When they came back out a few more states had gathered in the living room. Michigan and Ohio were on separate sides of the room trying to piece together what went wrong from the few words couch girl said. There was also a girl with long braided black hair sitting on the floor trying to talk to the crying girl. A boy with dark haired boy with a buzz cut was standing a little ways behind braids-girl and scowling.

Japan carried the tray of hot chocolate to Virginia, who thanked him, before joining the other countries who were standing along the wall near Ohio.

"Do any of you know who the rest of the states are?" Spain whispered.

"Well, Virginia is on the couch, Michigan is across the room, and Ohio is a few feet away from us," France said unhelpfully.

"I believe he was referring to the states we haven't met yet, you stupid frog," England hissed at France.

"Oh! Guys, like, I think that, like, crying girl is, like, California!" Poland said slightly louder than appropriate. Ohio glanced over at them.

"The guy with the buzz cut is Oregon, the girl on the floor is Nebraska, the girl with short brown hair is Montana, and yes, the crying girl is California," Ohio informed them in a low voice.

Then, as California's sobs were beginning to quiet, several gun shots were heard. Ohio's head snapped up and he frowned. He started walking across the room.

"Oregon, Michigan, are you guys thinking what I am?"

Oregon nodded, crossing his arms.

"Yeah," Michigan pulled out a few guns from a bag. "I wasn't sure what was going on when I heard the crying so I figured I ought to be prepared," Michigan said with a glance at California. Then she handed a few guns to Ohio and Oregon.

"Let's go fix this problem," Oregon said and started towards to countries, who were standing next to the exit.

He was intercepted by Texas and the spiky red haired state.

"Texas, South Carolina, brief us on the situation," Michigan said, coming to stand next to Oregon.

"I don't know the entire story, but y'all know California's boyfriend right?" South Carolina started.

The other three states nodded.

"Well, he was here and he said something or did something to Sophia, so she started yelling. Then he was yelling back. At first, I was just gonna tell them to shut up, but then I heard a yelp and everything was all quiet. I stop thinking and barge into the room and find the ass half naked. He freaks and punches me before running out of the room. I grab Tex and Montana to figure out the problem. Tex hands me a gun and then we're out chasing the bastard," South Carolina said.

"Wait, were they in her room?" Ohio asked.

"No, they were in the lounge," Texas answered.

"So where is this guy now?" Oregon asked.

"He locked himself in the new barn," South Carolina answered.

"The new barn in the Northwest field?" Michigan asked.

"Yeah," Texas answered.

"Damn," Ohio muttered.

"Do you guys have a plan?" Oregon asked.

"No, that's why we came back," South Carolina replied.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. We gotta keep two people on each of the doors at all times. There might be a way to get into the rafters from the roof so someone will have to climb up there. Our biggest problem is that the barn is not allowed to be damaged, the government will be pissed with us if we break it. Now, whoever is guarding the doors should also try and figure out how they're locked," Michigan decided.

Texas and Oregon nodded.

"Are there any provisions inside the barn?" Ohio asked.

"Oh shit, there's at least a week's worth of food in there," Oregon told them.

"Okay, slightly different plan. Whoever was going to go on the roof first has to gather some camping supplies for the guards and preferably get some more help," Michigan revised the plan.

"Someone needs to call dad too," South Carolina said.

"I hate to say this, but we can't. He's working, he'll get in trouble," Oregon said.

"Yeah, so someone calls him and asks how busy he is, if he's real busy we don't tell him anything. If he isn't busy we explain the situation," Ohio decided.

"Okay, everyone agree?" Texas asked

"Yeah," everyone muttered.

"Good, let's move out."

Michigan bumped shoulders with Ohio.

"Quick thinking bro," she said.

Ohio smirked.

"Yeah, you too," he replied.

Then Michigan caught sight of the countries and headed their way.

"Hey, sorry about the commotion. You guys can go ahead and take your bags to your rooms. You don't need to sit around here with all your stuff. I have to warn you guys though, it will be pretty noisy around here for a little while. I shouldn't offer this, but you guys can take your stuff up to the very top floor and chill there. It has a bathroom, some snacks, a few books, and really comfy chairs," Michigan said.

Germany nodded. "Thank you for the offer, we'll head up there now. The elevators are in the library, correct?"

Michigan nodded looking relieved. Then she reminded them where the library was, before calling out to two bickering states who were passing the library.

"Massachusetts, New York!" Michigan called before jogging after them. Texas, Ohio, Oregon, and South Carolina followed her.

The countries heard them catch the two states up on the situation as the walked to the library.

"Do you have the walkies-talkies?" New York asked.

"I knew we were forgetting something!" Oregon exclaimed.

"Well, lucky for us we happen to have fifteen of the sixty in this here briefcase," Massachusetts said proudly.

"Great, we'll set up the system when we get to the barn," Texas said.

"Who's guarding?" South Carolina asked.

"Ohio and I will take the southern entrance," Michigan said.

"Yeah, he won't get passed two of us," Ohio declared.

They fist bumped as the others nodded in agreement.

"Mass and I will take the northern entrance then," New York decided.

"Okay, let's move out then," Oregon said impatiently.

They all moved quickly out of the house.

Prussia laughed as he watched them leave.

"What's so funny, Mr. Prussia?" Japan asked.

"The rivals paired up together! This will be so awesome to watch. They'll either be a well-oiled machine, or they'll start fighting and ruin everything. This is awesome!" Prussia decided.

"I don't think this situation could be considered awesome bruder," Germany reprimanded.

"Amerika is going to be very angry when he gets back," Russia commented.

"Yeah, the hamburger bastard is going to blow when he hears. Guess the states have some damn brains after all, thinking to hide us away," Romano said.

"What do you mean?" Italy asked.

"It, like, could be, like, a huge international disaster, or something, if America, like, lashed out at one of us in, like, a fit of rage," Poland answered.

"In that case, we best get up to the top floor then," England said.

xXx Hetalia xXx

When Michigan said there were 'a few' books she was under-exaggerating, the countries were standing in a giant library. There were numerous rows of bookshelf lined up around the room. All four walls also had huge windows with large velvet curtains. In the northeast corner of the room was a nice bathroom equipped with plenty of toilet paper and a decent sized shower. Next to the bathroom was a small kitchen area with enough food to feed a small army. There was a dinning table big enough to fit eight people at the edge of the kitchen area as well. There was a small sitting area in all the other corners of the room. The areas consisted of two small sleeper couches, pushed against the wall, a coffee table, and two lazy-boys. The center of the room had a slightly larger sitting area. It had four couches set up in as a square with four lazy-boys placed diagonally in the corners, turning it into an octagon. There was a larger coffee table in the center of the octagon with a laptop, that looked like it hadn't been used in a while, on top of it.

"Wow, America sure has a lot of libraries, doesn't he?" Italy asked.

Germany nodded absently, preoccupied by reading the titles of the books on a shelf labeled "Philosophy".

"Oui, I wonder if he has even read any of these books," France said from the other side of the room, where he was examining a shelf of romance novels.

"I'm sure Mr. America hasn't read them all," Japan said, flipping through an index of the books. "He likely bought some of these books for the states to read."

"Si, something tells me America isn't interested in "1, 2, 3 Steps to Painting the Perfect Nails"," Spain agreed.

Before anyone else could contribute to the conversation, a loud crackling noise was heard from the kitchen area. Once in the kitchen area, the countries discovered a lightweight black walkie-talkie was plugged into an outlet in the wall.

"Yo, yo, yo Michigan here. Breaker 1-9. Do any of you copy? Over."

"Massachusetts speaking. Copy that, we can hear you loud and clear on our side of the barn. Over."

"Ohio here. I can hear you so well it's like you're standing next me. Over."

"Michigan again. You're a dumbass Ohio. Over."

"Hey New York is on. What did I miss? Over."

"Massachusetts here. Nothing. Over."

"Oregon speaking. Do you guys really have to use the walkie-talkie when you're standing next to each other? Over."

"South Carolina agreeing. It's totally obnoxious. Over."

"Texas on. Oregon and SC, you do realize we can see you guys standing next to each other, right? Over."

"Oregon here. That is an affirmative. Over."

"Ohio here. Michigan is now aiming her gun at you guys. Over."

"SC here. That's so rude, seriously. Over."

"Michigan here. I was just joking! Over."

"York here. Who's gonna call dad? Over."

"Tex here. I will. Over."

"Mass here. Put it on speaker phone so we can all hear it. Over."

"Tex here. You got it. Over."

There was a moment of silence as everyone waited for Texas to dial the number, then the dial tone could be heard over the walkie-talkie. Then America's cheerful voice came over the walkie-talkie.

"Hey, Tex! What's up?"

"Nothing much, just wondering how things are going with your meetings."

"I'm almost done. There are just two newbie senators the Prez wants me to met tomorrow just for the sake of it."

"Okay, well, it that case we have a emergency."

"What is it?"

"California's boyfriend is an asshole who is hiding in our barn."

"I be there in three hours," America said before hanging up.

"SC here. I think that went well. Over."

"Ohio here. I concur, it went way better than last time. Over."

"Michigan here. Tex, what's your 20? Over."

"Tex here. I'm in the field, and I have been intercepted by Delaware and Nebraska. Over."

"Nebraska here. Tex put me on guard duty. Where should I go? Over."

"York here. Come to the northern door. Over."

"Nebraska here. Copy that. Over."

"Delaware here. Should I go to the south door then? Over."

"Mass here. Yes. Over."

"Delaware here. Roger that. Over."

There was another burst of silence, so the countries decided to move to the window. They couldn't see the northern door of the barn, but occasionally New York would peek around the corner. They could also see Nebraska trudging through the snow towards him. Michigan, Ohio, and Delaware were in plain sight at the southern entrance. They also saw Oregon,Texas, and South Caroline heading back inside. A moment later two female states came out.

"Alabama here. I have some coats and blankets for you guys. What are your positions? Over."

"Del here. We have three of us at the south door and three at the north door. Is there someone with you?"

"Georgia here. Yes, I have some thermoses of hot chocolate. Over."

"York here. You both are angels. Over."

"Mass here. Yeah, I'm freezing me walls off. Over."

"Michigan here. TMI bro. Over."

"Virginia here. What time did dad say he'll get here? Over."

"Tex here. Pops said in three hours. Over."

"Oregon here. Isn't he in D.C. though? Over."

"SC here. Affirmative, it'll be more like eight hours. Over."

"Alabama here. He could take the jet. Over."

"Ohio here. No, the jet is having maintenance done. Over."

"Nebraska here. It looks like we'll be sleeping in shifts. Over."

"Michigan here. Us six will guard until 1 a.m., that's twelve hours. Then we switch out with another group of six who will guard until 1 p.m.. Over."

"Colorado here. Wyoming and I are coming out there to build some fires. I join the next guard. Over."

"Del here. Why don't we cut the time in half? Guard for six hours, until seven, so we don't get as tired. Over.

"SC here. That sounds like a better plan to me. There are fifty of us to work. Over."

"Utah here. Colorado, Wyoming, and I will guard the south door from 7 p.m. To 1 a.m.. Over."

"Ohio here. Roger that. Over."

"Indiana here. Iowa, Florida, and I will take the second watch for the northern door. Over."

"Connecticut here. Arizona, Idaho, and I will take the third watch, from 1 a.m. To 7 a.m for the south door. Over. "

"Kansas here. Kentucky, Maine, and I will take the third watch for the north door. Over."

"Maryland here. Minnesota, Mississippi, and I will take the fourth watch for the south door. Over."

"Nevada here. New Hampshire, New Jersey, and I will take the fourth watch for the north door. Over."

By the time all the arrangements had been figured out much of the excitement was over. The countries ignored the chatter coming from the radio, but decided to keep it on just in case.

The countries had set themselves up around the room. Germany and North and South Italy were in one of the corner sitting rooms. France, Spain, Prussia, and Poland built a fort in another corner. Japan and England were reading in the third corner. Russia took over the center area and was searching the laptop. It really wasn't that bad of place.

-16 hours later-

5 a.m.

Everyone knew the moment America arrived. He didn't make a ton of noise, but just his presence seemed to energize the area. The air crackled with the anger that was rolling off the superpower.

"Dad here. Do I need to arrest him? Over."

"Montana here. Negative, unless you can arrest him for being a douche. Over."

"Dad here. Where is he? Over."

"Idaho here. He's in the new barn, in the northwest field. Over."

The countries could faintly see America as he walked out the back door and headed towards the barn. When he got there he simply kicked the door in and entered. He disappeared for a moment before coming back out, holding California's boyfriend by the neck.

"Okay listen here kid," Alfred growled. "I don't know exactly what you did, but I do know that you hurt my little girl. I don't ever what to see or hear from you again, if I do you'll really regret it. I don't want to see or hear that you got in contact with any of my kids either, if I do you'll regret it. Am I clear?"

The boy nodded frantically.

"Good, nobody messes with my kids. Now, get out of my sight."

America dropped the guy,who, without any hesitation, ran away as fast as he could.

"Dad here. Where is California? Over."

"Oklahoma here. She's in the lounge on her floor. Over."

"Dad here. Okay, everyone go to bed now. This is all over. I'll take care of Cali. Over."

As America walked back to the house the countries went back to sleep. As did the states who'd woken up to hear what would happen. The guards all packed up their station and headed in as well. The only person who was still awake was Alfred.

First, he went to the kitchen and left a note for the cook. It told her to make California's favorite breakfast that morning. Then, he went to the lounge where California and Montana had fallen asleep, wrapped together in a blanket. He picked them both up and first carried Montana to her room. He pulled her blanket up and kissed her forehead before heading to California's room. Once there, he pulled her blankets over her just the way she liked. Unlike Montana though, California briefly woke up.

"I really liked him daddy," she sniffed.

"I know baby, but it's all going to be okay," Alfred soothed.

"Are you sure?" California asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, goodnight daddy," California whispered.

"Goodnight baby, I love you," Alfred whispered back.

Then he kissed the top of her head, grabbed a blanket, and settled into a chair in the corner.

* * *

1\. It is winter in the story, I started the story in the winter and it's really only been a week and a half or so in the story so it's still winter.

2\. Do you guys remember California's boyfriend from the earlier chapters? Yeah, I've been building this chapter up for a year now.

3\. Here are the basic character sheets I promised.

Alabama- boy- Elijah Jones

Alaska- boy- Nikolei Jones

Arizona- boy- Zach Jones

Arkansas- boy - Mason Jones

California- girl- Sophia Jones

Colorado- boy- Landon Jones

Connecticut- boy- Jackson Jones

Deleware- boy- Ethan Jones

Florida- girl- Makayla Jones

Georgia- girl - Savannah Jones

Hawaii- girl - Akela Jones

Idaho- girl - Abigail Jones

Illinois- girl- Isabella Jones

Indiana- boy- James Jones

Iowa- boy- John Jones

Kansas- girl- Hannah Jones

Kentucky- boy- Brayden Jones

Louisiana- boy- Lewis Jones

Maine- girl- Morgan Jones

Maryland- boy- Micheal Jones

Massachusetts- boy- Mathew Jones

Michigan- girl- Maia Jones

Minnesota- girl- Minnie Jones

Mississippi- girl- Madison Jones

Missouri- boy- Joshua Jones

Montanta- girl- Taylor Jones

Nebraska- girl- Brooke Jones

Nevada- boy- Tucker Jones

New Hampshire- boy- Dennis Jones

New Jersey- boy- Raphael Jones

New Mexico- boy- Miguel Jones

New York- boy- Ryder Jones

North Carolina- girl- Chloe Jones

North Dakota- boy- Aksel Jones

Ohio- boy- Owen Jones

Oklahoma- boy- Andy Jones

Oregon- boy- Collin Jones

Pennslyvannia- boy- Trevor Jones

Rhode Island- boy- Noah Jones

South Carolina- boy- Christopher Jones

South Dakota- girl- Emma Jones

Tennessee- girl- Hailey Jones

Texas- boy- Rick Jones

Utah- girl- Alexis Jones

Vermont- girl- Sarah Jones

Virginia- girl- Elizabeth Jones

Washington- boy- George Jones

West Virginia- boy- William Jones

Wisconsin- boy- Jacob Jones

Wyoming- boy- Jayden Jones

Puerto Rico- boy- Jose Jones

D.C.- boy- Lucas Jones

4\. That's it. Please review and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
